Remember Me (Dean Ambrose and OC fic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Cincinnati, 1992: Two kids named Adriana and Jonathan develop a great relationship with each other. Throughout the years, the two face the ups and downs of being together. From Jon going into the military, to them being married, find out how if both Adriana and Jon will manage to remain together through thick and thin.
1. Jon Saves Adriana

**Author's Note: I'm going to be using Dean Ambrose's real name in the story. Just putting it out there. Okay, now enjoy.**

**Note #2: I know I have already uploaded this chapter but I was just fixing something is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cincinnati 1992:<strong>

Adriana sat on the swing set, staring at the other children play. She didn't play with the other children because most of them were either bullies are straight up douchebags and she didn't want to be near either of them. She was bullied, teased, and picked on because some of the other girls didn't like that some of the boys found Adriana good looking. She had on a pink shirt with some light blue denim pants and simple sneakers. Her hair was in pigtails with pink bows adorning them. Adriana didn't understand why the other girls would be so mean to her. Some of the boys would even push her around and tell her that she couldn't play softball or handball with them and made her sit out. She felt horrible. Sitting on the swing set alone was what she did during recess. Didn't bother her at all. As long as she was away from the other children, that's all that mattered.

One boy in particular did catch her interest.

His name was Jonathan Good.

Always getting in trouble with the teacher and always being sent to the principal's office.

Sometimes he would come to school wearing the same clothes sometimes and had tattered shoes. Bruises here and there. Hair curly. Blue eyes wild. He had transfered here at Crystal View Elementary not too long ago. He was suspended from his previous school for biting a teacher and whacking the principal with a ruler. Not to mention he started a gigantic food fight in the cafeteria.

He sat behind Adriana. Each time he would come in late, Adriana would duck her head down to hide her face. She would blush and turn red every time Jonathan was around. Good thing he didn't notice.

Adriana saw Jonathan swinging on the monkey bars, almost kicking a kid in the face. He liked to play rough on the playground. Very rough. He almost broke a kids nose. Adriana was admiring Jonathan from the swing set, lost in thought when someone pushed her off of the swing.

"Get up, snot nose loser!" one of her bullies yelled at her.

"Yeah, get up, you freak!" another bully yelled at her.

They were her female tormentors.

Adriana got up and brushed herself off.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"Or what? You gonna cry to your Mommy and Daddy?"

A bunch of the kids gathered around to see what was the commotion. Adriana felt defenseless.

"Stop," she said.

"Crybaby! All you are is a crybaby! WAH WAH WAH!"

Another bully pushed her to the ground. It was a boy this time.

"That's why we don't want you playing with us. You're so stupid!"

Adriana didn't get up this time. She felt her face get hot.

"Oooohhh, she's getting mad!"

Adriana still didn't do anything.

"Oh, she's scared now! WUSS!"

The boy jumped on her and grabbed her hair.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Adriana screamed.

Before she knew it, she saw someone yank the boy off of her. A bunch of the kids then gasped.

"Leave her alone!" someone screamed.

"OKAY OKAY!"

"Next time, I'll drive a damn screwdriver through your brain so hard your grandfather will feel it!"

"Oooooohhhh!" the crowd of kids said.

Everyone dispersed besides Adriana's rescuer.

"You okay? Here, take my hand," her rescuer said.

Adriana looked up and saw it was Jonathan. She gradually took his hand and he helped her up.

"I'm taking you to the nurse," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Adriana said.

Her crush- HER CRUSH- actually saved her today. And now he was taking her to the nurse's office.

"Your name is Adriana right?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah. How did you know my name?"

"Teacher calls your name every day for roll," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Adriana said.

"I'm Jonathan, by the way. But you can call me Jon for short."

"I've always liked your name," Adriana said, trying her hardest not to blush.

"You have a wonderful name too doll," Jon said.

Jonathan brought Adriana to the nurse's office.

"Oh dear!" the nurse said. "What happened?"

"Bunch of kids were picking at her and pushed her down," Jonathan told the nurse. "I'm gonna leave you here alright? Meet me by the oak tree after school."

Adriana made sure that she was right at the oak tree after school. She made sure she was out of plain view from her bullies. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"GAH!" Adriana screamed out.

"RELAX! It's just me," Jonathan said.

"You scared me!"

"Yeah, I can see that!"

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I think you're pretty. And those kids picking at you pissed me off," he said. "Come on. Let's go get candy."

Adriana and Jonathan walked side by side on the sidewalk.

"So, do you like to read?" Adriana asked Jonathan.

Jonathan kicked a deserted tennis ball across the street.

"Depends."

"Fantasy?"

"So so."

"Horror?"

"Yes! You know what, there's a new book series coming out...um...I forget what it's called," Jonathan said. He was trying his hardest to remember.

"Wasn't it Goosebumps or something?" Adriana asked.

"YES! That's the one! During the summer, I'm gonna get the very first book! Ahh, I love horror!"

"Those books look kind of cool."

"_KIND OF_!? Nope. I will read some to you once they are out," Jonathan said.

"I would love that actually," Adriana said.

"Good! Okay, we're here!"

Jonathan took Adriana to the local candy shop, Fig's Candy. Jonathan got Adriana some tootsie rolls while Jonathan got M and M's.

"Where do you live?" Jonathan said, stuffing his face with the candy.

"Right there actually," Adriana said. "In those halfway decent but rundown apartments."

"Me too," Jonathan said. "What floor do you live on?"

"4th floor."

"Me too!" Jonathan said. "What apartment number!?"

"214."

Jonathan's eyes got big and he looked at Adriana.

"What?" she said.

"I live in apartment 218."

"How come I never see you then?" Adriana asked.

Jonathan got quiet for a moment. He had a solemn look on his face.

"I usually run away."

"Why?"

"It's my mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You know, you don't have to run away! You can come over if you want," Adrianna offered.

"I probably will drop by soon," Jonathan said smiling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Adriana said.

Jonathan and Adriana took the elevator up to their apartments. Adriana didn't want to say bye to Jonathan but she had to.

"See you tomorrow," Adriana said.

"See ya," Jonathan said. "You don't need me to walk you to your door?"

"No. Thank you anyway though," Adriana said.

She walked to her door and pulled out her house key. Before she unlocked the door, she heard commotion down the hallway.

"Where the fuck have you been!?"

Adrianna turned and saw Jonathan walking into his apartment.

"School," he said before disappearing inside his place.

The door closed and all was silent.

Adriana unlocked the door and walked into her own home.

Her parents didn't have the world's best marriage.

Dad was abusive. Mom was too scared to leave him.

Adriana would take her baby brother and the both of them would stay in their room whenever their dad got high and messed up. Sometimes their mom would be with them while their dad messed up the house.

This time he was actually nice and asked how her day was at school.

"It was good. Made a new friend today," she said.

"That's good. Your mom made your favorite for dinner. Roast beef with veggies."

"Yummy."

Adriana actually had a good meal with her family. She took a bath and finished her homework before heading to bed.

She was on her way to falling asleep when she heard muffled yells in the distance.

"STOP IT!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Even though the sounds were muffled, she could make out some of the words. She began worrying about Jonanthan. She then slid out of bed and got on her knees and started to pray.

"Please don't let anything happen to Jonathan. I really like him. Please, let him be okay. He's a nice boy and doesn't deserve to be yelled out. Hopefully I can see him tomorrow."

Adriana got back in bed and snuggled with her teddy, Mr. Woodsman.

"Don't worry, Mr. Woodsman. He'll be okay," she said.

The muffled sounds died out and everything was silent.


	2. Jon Moves In

Adriana made her way down the hallway. Luckily, today was Friday. Thank goodness. She looked and saw Jonathan leaving his place.

"Hey," he said.

He had a busted lip.

"Hey. What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Jonathan said. "Let's go."

Adriana wanted to know what happened to Jonathan. She wanted to know why he was screamed at when he came home. But it wasn't any of her business.

"Can I call you Jon?" Adriana said. "I mean, if that's fine with you."

"Sure. I prefer to be called that anyways," he said.

He wasn't cheerful this morning. Maybe because it was morning. But hey, it was Friday and he should be happy.

"Would you like to do something after school?" Adriana asked.

"Sure thing. Meet me by the oak tree again after school," Jon said.

It seemed like eternity before school was out. But before the day was over, Adriana did run into a few of her bullies while she was about to leave the building.

"Well, well, you with weirdo now?" a girl named Carmilia said.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Adriana said.

"Yeah you do. Don't lie!" she said.

"I said I don't know who you're talking about!" Adriana yelled at Carmilia.

"Leave her alone, chickenhead," Jon said, walking up to them.

"Is this weirdo your _girlfriend_?" Carmilia snickered.

"As a matter of fact she is. You're just mad because you can't get dick yourself," Jon said. "Come on, Adriana."

He took her hand and led her out of the building. Only five more minutes before school was out but he didn't care. He was developing feelings for Adriana. He was tired of her being picked on.

"Jon, where are you taking me?" Adriana asked frantically.

"Away from here," he said.

Adriana didn't say another word and walked alongside Jon. He led her to the local park and took her to a swing set.

"Here. Now you can swing in peace," he said.

Jon took Adriana's bookbag and set it on the grass then went to join her on the swings.

"I love swings a lot," Adriana said.

"Swing your little heart out," Jon said.

Adriana giggled.

"Can you push me, please?"

"Sure."

Jon got up and gently pushed Adriana. He didn't push too hard because the last time he pushed a kid the kid fell off and hit their face.

Jon looked at Adriana's hair flowing in the wind. He liked seeing her hair in different styles.

"I like your hair," Jon said. He felt himself blushing a little.

"Thanks. I like yours too!" Adriana said.

"My hair is a mess," Jon said.

Adriana jumped off of the swing.

"That's okay. And guess what?"

"What?"

Adriana walked up to an unsuspecting Jon and pecked him on the lips.

"You're it!"

She ran away from him.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Jon chased Adriana through the park. Adriana was fast. She jumped on the picnic benches and jumped from one to another. Jon was fast too. He was on her heels. But Adriana was a step ahead.

Adriana ducked, bobbed, and weaved her way through the different playground sets. She climbed a ladder which led to a slide. She noticed that it was the slide where you couldn't see anything until you slid out on the other side. She turned and also noticed that Jon wasn't anywhere to be found. He might have gave up.

Adriana slid down the slide.

She saw someone's legs at the end.

"Gotcha!" Jon said.

Adriana laughed as Jon tackled her to the ground and began tickling her.

"You're it!" Jon said.

The two of them played in the park for another two hours. Jon grabbed Adriana's backback and set it down on the grass for her. She laid her head on it. Jon laid his head on it too. The both of them looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"So, are we...boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Adriana said.

"If you want then yes. You are my girl," Jon said. "Say, can I come stay at your house for the evening?"

"Sure."

"You got food?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

Jon almost hurt himself eating at Adriana's. She watched as Jon downed two chocolate muffins, three cartons of apple juice, and even some leftover roast beef.

"You're a big eater!" Adriana said.

Jon simply nodded his head and kept eating.

Adriana began to wonder if Jon ever had anything to eat in his home. Probably not. Before he left, she reminded herself to give him some food just in case.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon watching Rugrats. Jon and Adriana sat side by side in front of the television set. Jon had his knees up to his chest and had his arms around them. Adriana was leaned back and was using her hands to hold her up. Jon tore his attention away from the Rugrats cartoon and looked at Adriana. Her hair was beautiful. Sort of the same color as Jon's, except a light brown. Jon wanted to run his fingers through her hair and even hold her hand but decided against it. He didn't want to creep her out.

"You enjoying the show?" Adriana asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am," Jon said.

He could feel his face turn red.

"Is something wrong?"

Jon silently and quickly shook his head no. He kept his eyes glued to the television until it was time for him to go.

"Here," Adriana said, handing him a basket.

"What's this for?"

"So you won't be hungry."

"No, this is your food."

"I have plenty. Even though my dad gets high and stuff he still makes sure we have food," Adriana said.

"Sounds like my mom," Jon said, taking the basket. "She sells her body for money."

"I'm sorry," Adriana said. "Well, you're always welcomed here."

"Thank you. And thanks for the food," Jon said.

"No problem. Park tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds great," Jon said. "See ya."

He pecked Adriana on the cheek and walked down the hallway to his apartment. She watched him go into his place and she closed her door and locked it. She touched her cheek.

"Oh my goodness...he actually kissed me goodbye," Adriana said to herself.

She ran to her room and screamed into her pillow.

She was celebrating around her room until she heard the phone ringing. She went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Adriana, we're not going to make it home tonight. We have to stay over at your grandma's. We have to keep an eye on her," her mom said.

"Okay. Is grandma okay?"

"Yeah. She's just a little delirious is all," her mom said. "Are you going to be alright for the night?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," Adriana said.

"Okay. Be good and make sure the door is locked good."

"I will."

Adriana hung up and double checked to make sure that she locked the door. When she got near the door, she heard someone banging on it.

"Adriana!"

It was Jon.

She quickly opened the door and saw Jon bloodied.

She stared at him in horror.

"Jon!"

She pulled him inside, bolted the door shut, and led him to the bathroom. Jon sat on the toilet while Adriana grabbed some alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages.

Jon's hair was in his face. Some of the hair was in a cut in on his forehead which was bleeding.

Adriana pulled the hair out of the way, took a cotton ball, put some alcohol on it, and cleaned his wounds.

"Ow," Jon said, wincing.

"Sorry. But I have to," Adriana said.

Seeing Jon like this was breaking her heart tremendously.

She finished putting bandages on his cheek and forehead. The wound on his lip had reopened but he decided to let it heal on its own.

"What happened to you?"

"That bastard. He wanted money from my mom and started to beat her up. I jumped on him and he started to beat me up instead. He left though. My mom then said I was useless, a burden, and everything," Jon said.

Adriana wanted to cry but was fighting tears.

"Let me stay with you. I can't go back there," Jon said. Tears were flowing freely from his face. "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE TO THAT BITCH! SHE CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

Jon broke down crying. Adriana held onto him and noticed tears were flowing from her face as well. She took him to her room and sat with him on the bed. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes. He was only in his socks.

"There, there. It'll be okay," Adriana said.

Jon looked at her.

"I don't need anybody. But you. Adriana, don't ever leave my side."

"I won't."

Jon laid his head on Adriana's legs and cried himself to sleep.

Adriana got up the next day and made Jon some cereal.

"You like Apple Jacks?" Adriana asked.

"Yup," Jon said.

Adriana poured the cereal and milk into a bowl and gave Jon a spoon.

"Thanks," he said.

He ate like the cereal like there was no tomorrow.

"May I have some more please?" he asked.

Adriana made him another bowl which he devoured quickly like he did the first one.

"What happened to the food I gave you?" she asked.

"That bastard took it and started eating it," Jon said.

"Oh. What a meanie. Well, you can help yourself to anything in the fridge and pantry," Adriana said.

"Thank you," Jon said. "Ugh, I have to get some stuff from my place. Can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Adriana slipped on her shoes and went with Jon to his place.

"I see you like wrestling!" Adriana said.

She kept seeing loads of stuff with a wrestler named Bret Hart on them.

"Yeah. This man is my idol. I usually rig the cable to watch some of the matches," Jon said.

Jon stuffed everything he could in two bags.

"I am done here," Jon said.

Jon closed the door to his room and left with Adriana.

Adriana was more than delighted to have Jon move in with her.

She would convince her parents why Jon was here when they got back.

But in the meantime, she was glad to be with him.


	3. Bonding

"What are you going to tell your parents when they find out I'm living there now?" Jon asked. He was skipping rocks into the pond at the park.

Adriana shrugged.

"The truth? I know you want me to lie," she said.

"I did. But there's no need, I guess," Jon said. He skipped another rock into the pond.

"Don't worry. My mom is understanding. We took another kid in before," Adriana said.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. You'll be fine. You have me," Adriana said, smiling at Jon.

Jon looked back at her and smiled as well.

"Are those...dimples?"

"No, they're not!" Jon said. "Shut up."

"Lemme see," Adriana said.

She got close to Jon. He shot her a dirty look.

"Adriana!"

"You have a bright smile. You should smile more often!"

Adriana took her fingers, put them on Jon's face, and forced a smile upon him.

"You just had to do that, huh?"

"Yup. I did," Adriana said.

Adriana and Jon then laid on the picnic tables side by side and stared at the clear blue sky above them.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Jon asked.

"A vet," Adriana said.

"Sounds cool. You help animals or something like that?"

"Yes. That's what a vet does," she said. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know," Jon said. "I never really thought about it."

"It'll come to you soon," Adriana said.

Adriana layed her head on Jon's chest. This took him by surprise.

"Um...Adriana?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh...you sleepy or something?"

"No. I just like being near you is all," she said.

Truth was she was a little sleepy and ended up taking a quick catnap before she knew it. She woke up and saw Jon in the same place as he was before.

"Hello there sleepy head. Let's go back home," Jon said.

Adriana laid down on her bed with Jon until she heard the front door open.

"Adriana?" her mom called out.

Adriana looked at Jon with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'll help you explain," Jon said.

Adriana held onto Jon's head and went to the living room.

"Oh, you have a friend over!" her mom said.

"Mom, this is Jon. Um, he's having problems at his own home. Ugh, you don't mind if he stays here with us for a while?"

"He can stay as long as he pleases! How are you, young man?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking," Jon said.

"What happened to your face?"

"Got into a fight at school. Some bullies tried to pick at me but I fought them off."

"Bullies. They need to be in school learning, not picking at someone! Well, what would you kids like for dinner?"

Adriana squeezed Jon's hand.

"Uh, we would like hot dogs," he said.

"Hot dogs coming right up!"

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"Oh, he went to rehab," she said.

And that was the end of that conversation.

"This is my little brother, Max," Adriana said.

Max was in his high seat drinking a bottle.

"Hi," Jon said.

Max stopped sucking on his bottle and threw it at Jon's head. He then laughed.

"Not cool," Jon said.

Adriana giggled and took Jon back to her room.

"Hey, um, your dad...nevermind," he said.

"It's okay. He had a drug problem."

Adriana shrugged. "So now he's in rehab. Which is the best thing."

"My mom needs to go. You have a teddy bear?" Jon said.

"Mr. Woodsman," Adriana said.

"Cute. Say, could you get me a snack? I really can't wait until the food is done," Jon said.

Adriana got Jon a bag of chips. The two of them then played Uno until the food was ready.

"Race you there!" Jon said.

Adriana beat him there.

"You just wait until next time," Jon said.

"You two can eat in the living room. Just don't spill anything," Adriana's mom said.

Jon stuffed his mouth with his food. He must've been deprived from food while he was with his mom.

"Oh! Fresh Prince is on!" Adriana said.

"I heard about this show. Never got the chance to watch it. What's it about?"

"Well, in West Philadephia a man named Will Smith was born and raised. On the playground is where he spent most of his days. Chillin' out, maxin', relaxing all cool, he was shooting some b-ball outside of the school, when a couple of guys that were up to no good started making trouble in his neighborhood. He got in one little fight and his mom got scared and said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air!" He whistled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said "Fresh" and it had dice in the mirror. If anything he could say that this cab was rare, but he thought 'Nah, forget it'. "Yo, homes to Bel Air." He pulled up to a house about 7 or 8 and he yelled at the cabbie "Yo, homes smell ya later." He looked at his kingdowm and he was finally there. To sit on his throne as the Prince of Bel Air."

Jon blinked multiple times at Adriana who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was the best thing I never heard in my life," Jon said.

"I know! I memorized it. It's the theme song. Look, it's coming on!"

Adriana sung along to the Fresh Prince theme song. She had a good singing voice. Jon couldn't help but look at her in amazement.

He was only a little kid. But something told him that Adriana was the one. Her bright personality lit up his dark world.

Once they finished washing out their plates, they went back to the room and played Uno until the cows came home.

"You can sleep in the bed with me," Adriana said.

"No," Jon said.

"Look, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor," Adriana said.

"Okay. Fine!" Jon said. "But I'm sleeping the opposite way from you."

"That's fine."

Jon did get comfy in his position. But then he couldn't help himself and switched. He had his back to Adriana.

"I knew it," Adriana said.

"Hush," Jon said.

"Night!"

"Night."

Jon had the best nights rest in ages. No one came in and knocked him upside his head early in the morning. He woke up next to his best friend. Adriana always had a warm smile to her.

"Buongiorno!" she said. "Good morning!"

"What language was that?" he said, yawning and stretching.

"Italian."

"Sweet. Well, howdy to you ma'am," he said.

"Come on, let's go watch some cartoons!"

Adriana grabbed Jon's head and led him to the living room. They wrapped a blanket around each other and couldn't stop holding onto one another.

Everything else in the world didn't matter then.

As long as she was with Jon.

As long as he was with Adriana.

"Oh! Be right back!" Jon said.

Jon left for a few seconds then came back. He had a card in one hand and a bracelet in the other.

"For you," he said, handing the stuff to Adriana.

"Thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome!" Jon said.

He snuggled with Adriana again and watched as she opened the card.

It read:

_Dear Adriana_

_I know we haven't really been friends for that long but for me it seems like forever. I hated the way those other kids picked on you, so I decided to put an end to it because a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't get hurt or picked on. I love your hair. I really do. Um...you also need to teach me the Fresh Prince rap so I can sing along with you. Thanks for the food and giving me a place to stay. I'm forever in your debt. I love you, Adriana._

_-Jon._

Adriana looked at the bracelet. Jon had made it out with beads that had letters on them. The bracelet spelled out "I love you."

"Awwww!" Adriana said, giving Jon a hug. "You're so kind!"

"You're a cool person."

"You are too!"

Jon slid on the bracelet onto Adriana's wrist.

"Perfect fit. I made this in my room the same day I met you. You're amazing," he said.

Adriana kissed Jon on the cheek.

"You're amazing too."

The two of the continued watching Looney Tunes for the rest of the morning.


	4. You're My Girlfriend and My Queen

During the summer, Adriana and Jon spent most of their time at the park. Jon enjoyed playing tag and hide and seek with her. The two would even eat together in the park. Today, Adriana made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She made Jon two because he was indeed a big eater.

"You wanna go to the bookstore later? I think that Goosebumps series is out now," Adriana said.

"Sure thing." Jon took a bite of his sandwich.

He looked at Adriana and thought of something. He opened his sandwich, scooped up some jelly and smeared it on Adriana's cheek.

"Jon!"

"I'm sowey!" he said.

Adriana opened her sandwich, took half of it, and slapped it on Jon's face. He looked horrified.

"Oh! I'M SOWEY!" she said.

She stuck out her tongue and ran off.

"Get back here!" Jon yelled after her.

Adriana saw a tree and started to climb it like a spider monkey. Jon was caught up to her and climbed the tree as well.

Adriana plopped herself onto one of the branches. Jon joined her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You know we have to go back home and clean up right?" he said.

"Yup."

Jon smiled.

"Look at me," he said.

Adriana did as he said. She was taken aback when Jon kissed her on the lips.

Adriana blushed.

"Um..." was all she could say.

"Sorry," Jon said, looking at the ground.

The wind began to blow. Jon's hair also blowed in the wind.

"No, it's okay. I liked it," Adriana said. "Can you kiss me again?"

Jon looked back up at her and smiled. He leaned in and gave Adriana another kiss on the lips.

"Let's go home so we can clean up and go get that book!" she said.

Jon and Adriana raced home, quickly got cleaned up, and made their way to the bookstore to buy the Goosebumps book.

"What's it called?" Adriana said.

"Welcome to Dead House. I like it already," Jon said.

"Let's stay up late and read it," Adriana said.

"That is if you're not too chicken," Jon said, mockingly.

"I'm not a chicken," Adriana said.

"Says you!"

Adriana playfully shoved Jon and took off running. Once they entered back into their apartment, they ate dinner. Jon read to Adriana and they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

"Ah! Damn school again," Jon murmured under his breath.

Summer was over and it was time to go back to school.

"Oh, you'll be fine! Besides, you have me," Adriana said.

She had her hair in a long braid.

"Well then, my lady, let's go!" Jon said.

Today was a Welcome Back Day Assembly. Adriana and Jon sat in the back, away from the rest of the kids. Jon zoned out then fell asleep, snoring a little with his mouth open. Adriana closed it for him so a fly wouldn't land in his mouth.

The assmebly ended and Adriana spent ten minutes trying to wake Jon up.

"Jon! Let's go."

"Unicorns..." he mumbled under his breath.

Adriana helped Jon out of the auditorium. Jon didn't get much sleep the previous night because he was too busy trying to stay up instead of falling asleep.

"Maybe next time you'll sleep instead of trying to watch t.v.," Adriana said.

"I love Rugrats. What can I say?" Jon said.

They both of them had the same class together. Jon had to convince another student to switch seats with him so that Jon could sit next to Adriana.

"Why should I move?" the boy asked.

"Because Adriana is my girlfriend and I wanna be near her. I'll give you a dollar and a lollipop if you let me have this seat."

"Done!"

Jon plopped down in the desk next to Adriana.

"Hiiii," he said.

Adriana waved her fingers at Jon.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I dunno. Do ya?" Jons said, poking Adriana's cheek.

"Hmmm...isn't your name...Jonny?" Adriana said.

"Jon...Jonny...Jonny Boy. Whatever, it don't matter," Jon said.

The two of them continued to flirt until their teacher yelled at them to pay attention since class was about to start.

The school bell at the end of the day finally rang which signaled the end of school. Jon and Adriana headed to their usual getaway.

"Okay, let's carve our initials in this tree right here next to the pond," Jon said.

Jon took out a switchblade from his pocket.

"Where did you get that!?" Adriana said.

"My former home. You know what, it wasn't a home at all. It was hell. I kept this blade to defend myself. I did use it once on a guy," he said.

"Just...be careful with it, okay?" Adriana said.

"I will."

Jon began carving into the tree. It didn't take him long to do. He carved a heart and put the letter J and the letter A in it. Underneath it, he wrote "Forever".

"Well, how do you like it?" he said.

"It's perfect," Adriana said.

She hugged Jon. Jon squeezed her, picked up, and swung her around for a bit before putting her back on her feet.

"You know what?" Jon said.

"Yeah?" Adriana said.

"I can see you as my wife."

"Yo-yo-yo-your wife?"

"Yup. My wife. That's not...weird is it?"

"No. I can see you as my husband."

Jon grinned.

"You're my queen," he said.

"You're my king," Adriana said.

It was starting to get dark so the two of them headed home.

"Ow!" Jon said.

"What's wrong?" Adriana said.

"My tooth."

Jon had bit into a slice of pizza. It pained him to continue eating.

"Uh oh. Let's go!" Adriana said.

She grabbed Jon's wrist and led him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet.

"Be. Very. Very. Still."

Adriana began wiggling Jon's loose tooth.

"No! Don't! Stop!"

"It has to come out!"

"Let it fall out on its own! OOOOWWWW!"

Adrian wiggled the tooth some more and finally she snatched it out. A little bit of blood ran down Jon's lip. He went to the sink and washed out his mouth. He then looked in the mirror and saw the hole in his mouth.

"Your bottom row is missing a tooth," Adriana said, wrapping his tooth in toilet paper.

"Whatever!" Jon said.

He stormed out of the bathroom and went back to the kitchen to eat. Adriana placed the tooth under his pillow.

Jon awoke the next morning all excited.

"I got two dollars for my tooth! Wooo! More candy!"

Adriana was the one who put the cash under his pillow.

"More candy that will rot your teeth. Tsk tsk tsk," she said. "When will you ever learn, Jonny Boy?"

"I'm living in the moment!" Jon said.

Jon bought loads of chocolate candy and devoured it all later.

"You shouldn't have eaten all of them," Adriana said.

"You're right. Because I have to puke!"

Adriana spent the rest of the night rubbing Jon's tummy for him.

"This shall teach you a lesson," Adriana said.

"Yeah. Next time, I'll make you eat all of the candy."

The remainder of 1992 went by relatively fast. To the delight of Adriana and Jon, Christmas finally came.

"More books and Barbie dolls!" Adriana said.

"Sweet! More wrestling action figures!" Jon said.

Jon and Adriana played with their toys, drunk loads of hot chocolate (Jon didn't get sick this time surprisingly), and watched How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

"Oh! Look at that. Guess we're under the mistletoe!" Jon said.

He held one above his and Adriana's head.

Adriana gave Jon a kiss on the cheek which Jon returned.

"Love you," Jon said.

"Love you too," Adriana. "By the way: YOU'RE IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know I had Adriana and Jon kissing each other but hey, some little kids exchange kisses with other kids. I couldn't help myself and decided to make it as cute as possible. :)<strong>


	5. Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note: Thanks for the warming reviews! :D I hope you are enjoying this story as I enjoy writing it. Things shall get a wee bit interesting from here.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>You would think someone who went to rehab for a problem would come out a totally different person. With a clean slate and everything. That wasn't the case for Adriana's father.<p>

Ever since he returned, he's been nothing but an ass. An ass towards her mom, her, her little brother, and even Jon. When Adriana's dad first saw Jon, he flipped the hell out.

"Who is that!? Why is he here!?" Adriana's dad bellowed.

"He has no where to stay!" Adriana said defending Jon.

Jon silently stared at his hands as Adriana argued with her father.

"Look at him! He's nothing but trouble! I can smell it on him!"

"Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you! He actually saved me from getting bullied. Unlike you, he actually helped me!"

"Nothing but rifiuti (garbage)."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"Adriana," Jon said.

Adriana was on the verge of tears.

"Who do you think you're raising your voice at!?" Adriana's father bellowed again.

"YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DRUNK AND YOU DO DRUGS LEAVE! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE WITH MOM AND JON AROUND! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Adriana, stop!" Jon pleaded with her.

But she didn't listen.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Adriana's father said.

He walked up to her and was about to grab her by her hair until Jon stepped in between them.

"Don't hurt her," Jon said.

Jon vowed to never let anything or ANYONE for that matter. Not even her own father, who was acting like a monster rather than a father.

"Move you little piece of shit!" Adriana's father said.

Jon stood there and just looked up at the man. Her dad was a hefty looking man but Jon has taken on bigger guys. He taught himself how to defend himself from attackers. The man before him was no different.

"Why you little..."

Adriana's dad grabbed Jon by the collar of his t-shirt and lifted him up. Jon started kicking at her dad.

"Let me go!" he said.

"Dad! Stop!"

"Jimmy, enough!" Adriana's mom said.

She had ran into the living room to see what all the commotion was.

"You let this damn boy into our home!? I'm throwing him out!"

"DON'T! JON!" Adriana screamed.

Her dad made his way over to the door to try and throw him out. Jon swung his leg back and kicked her dad square in the jaw. The kick stunned him. Jon fell to the ground. Adriana ran over to Jon to see if he was okay.

"Ah! I'm gonna kill you you bastard!"

Before he could get any closer to them, Adriana's mom had hit her husband with a frying pan and knocked him out.

Everyone looked to see if the body on the floor was moving.

It wasn't.

"Kids, go back to your room," Adriana's mom said.

Adriana helped Jon to his feet and the two of them hurried to their room and locked the door. Adriana hopped on her bed and started to cry.

"Don't cry," Jon said.

He hugged her.

"Stop crying. Please? It'll be okay."

Things did get better over the next couple of weeks.

Adriana's dad was in jail and her mom filed for divorce from him. Adriana's birthday was in March.

"Someone's about to turn eight," Jon said.

"I wonder who," Adriana said.

"You!"

Her birthday was tomorrow. Jon had bought her hairbows, hairclips, some lip gloss, a butterfly comb, colorful hairbands, and fingernail polish. He hid it away in a box under the bed.

"What did you get me?"

"You'll see."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Nope."

Adriana tickled Jon.

She was so excited about her birthday present that she couldn't wait until midnight. Jon promised to give her her present if she stayed up late with him. Fortunately, her birthday landed on a Saturday.

"Keep your eyes shut!" Jon said.

"I am! I am!" Adriana said.

Jon opened the box.

"Surprise!"

Adriana opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh Jon!" she said.

She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted these so bad!"

"Well, now you have them," Jon said.

He took delight in seeing Adriana smile.

"A butterfly comb! Ah! It's so pretty!"

"Um...can I comb your hair?" Jon asked. He was picking at his nails out of shyness.

"Sure!"

Adriana handed Jon the comb. She sat in front of him and tilted her head back a little. Jon carefully combed out Adriana's locks. Her hair was so soft. Jon wished he could lay in it and fall asleep. Jon took a hairband and tied Adriana's hair up into a ponytail.

"There. Let me see you," Jon said.

Adriana turned around and looked at Jon.

"So pretty," Jon said, almost absent mindedly.

"You mind doing this pretty lady's nails?"

Jon painted Adriana's toes. He would tickle her feet here and there. He stopped soon when she accidently kicked him in the mouth.

He then worked on her fingernails. Even her hands were soft.

"There. All done," Jon said.

"Thank you! You know what, for your birthday I'm going to get you something nice too."

And that she did do.

"Aaaahhhh! Macho Man action figure!" Jon said excitedly.

"I thought you could use some more," Adriana said.

She whipped out Hulk Hogan and Roddy Piper!

Jon felt like he won a million bucks. Adriana also got him some WWF wrestling magazines and posters.

"You're the most amazing friend I could ever have," Jon said.

Adriana smiled at him.

"You're the most amazing friend I could ever have too."

"Uh...Adriana...you're still my girlfriend right?"

"Of course silly!"

"Uh...ok, good! Guess what?"

"What?"

"RACE YOU TO THE KITCHEN!"

Adriana had tripped up Jon and beat him there first.

"Hey! No fair!"

Adriana smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cheerios? Or Frosted Flakes?"

"Frosted Flakes with extra sugar!"

The two kids had created a unbreakable relationship with each other.

No matter what happened or what they did, they always had each others' backs.

Jon never felt loved until he met Adriana. He even stopped fighting with the other kids and he worked on his temper.

He thought he would be forever alone in this cruel and mad world.

But Adriana showed him that good people exist. Jon made it his mission to protect her anyway he could.

Adriana was glad that Jon had saved her from the bullies. She didn't know what to do.

Jon taught her to stand up for herself and be strong.

There was no separating these two.


	6. Can I Feel You?

**Cincinnati 1997:**

"Come on Jon! We'll be late for school!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Jon slipped his shoes on and headed out of the room. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and left with Adriana to go to school.

"Did you do your homework?" Adriana asked.

"I think I did...what did we have to do for science again?"

"Page 122, questions 1-20."

"Ah, I only did 18 of them. Oh well."

"What do you mean "Oh well."?

"At least I got MOST of it done. That counts for something right?"

"You are a piece of work," Adriana said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on! You know you love me!"

"I do. I also would love to see you pass!"

"Don't worry. I got it all figured out!"

Today, they had a test in history. Adriana was looking over her study guide. Jon tapped her on the shoulder.

"Who were those two dudes that explored the west again? With that Indian chick."

"Lewis and Clark. They were with Sacagawea, who helped them."

"Cool."

"Jon, you really should've studied!"

"I did. I just forgot some things is all."

Once the test was passed out, Jon tried his hardest not to rush through the answers. He knew most of the questions but not all. He simply circled some random answers to finish on time.

Adriana took her time even though she knew all of the answers. She hoped Jon would pass. Boy, was it tough trying to help him sometimes. Sweet kid and amazing person, but when it came to doing homework, he slacked. School never interested him but he still needed to do the work regardless. Since Adriana was a good influence anyway, Jon took her advice and actually started to do his work more. She even dragged him along to study sessions.

"So, how did you think you did?" Adriana said.

"I think I probably got a B," Jon said.

"Better than that F you got on the last one."

"F for fantastic!" Jon said. "I'm starving. Let's go get some pizza."

Adriana and Jon went to Mario's Pizzeria. Adriana ordered lasagna while Jon ordered two slices of pizza and some fries.

"Where do you put all of the food?" Adriana asked.

Jon was slim but could eat his ass off.

"I have no idea," he said. "Dang, that soda is great."

Whatever they didn't finish, they took home for later.

"Hey, remember what we carved into the tree near the pond? Let's go see if it's still there," Jon said.

And it was.

"J and A, Forever" was still carved into the tree with the heart still around it.

"Five years," Adriana said, touching the tree.

"Five years of us being with each other. It's crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah. Remember what you said about marrying me?"

"Yup."

"Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I did. Nothing has changed."

"Good," Adriana said.

She turned to look at Jon.

"You're incredible," she said.

"You are too."

"And your dimples!"

"STOP IT!"

Adriana hopped in the bathtub and soaked for a while. She began to think about the very first day that she met Jon.

He may have seemed like a bad kid to many but to her, he was a truly genuine person. Even now he keeps telling her that stand up for herself and to not take anyone's shit. Jon sort of fell back into the habit of fighting people but he still kept his temper under control.

Adriana unplugged the stopper in the tub and got out. She was reaching for her towel on the rod when the door opened.

Jon was staring right at her. His eyes landed on her developing breasts and private area.

"OH! SORRY!" Jon said, slamming the door shut.

His face was on fire. He went to get a drink of water.

In all of his years knowing Adriana, this was the first time he actually saw her completely naked. He was trying to shake his mind of that image. But she did look beautiful.

"Jon?"

He spun around and saw Adriana in her bathrub.

"Look, I didn't mean to walk in on you," he said.

"It's fine. The bathroom is all yours."

Adriana went to change for bed. Jon joined her soon after.

Poor Jon couldn't stop thinking about Adriana's breasts. She did hit puberty early. Both of them did.

"Jon?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be ashamed. Okay?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah. You do. It's fine."

"I'm sorry okay. I should've knocked but I didn't," Jon said.

"We'll get used to seeing each other undressed or naked soon enough."

And someone would've been a fool to say she wasn't right.

Jon had stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. He had dried himself off and went into the bedroom to change. He was competely naked, searching for underwear in the drawer.

He heard the door open and in came Adriana.

"Told ya," she said. "Dinner is ready by the way." Then she left.

"Damn, that girl is good," Jon said to himself.

Jon slipped on a shirt and some sweatpants and went to dinner.

Adriana and Jon did what they did best: sit in front of the t.v. and eat. Jon stole some food off of Adriana's plate. Adriana poked Jon's hand with her fork.

"Leave my tomatoes alone."

"Or else?"

"Or I'm gonna throw you out of the window."

"Fiesty! Aren't we?"

"You dang right!"

They then ate ice cream and went into the room to go to sleep.

Sleeping was futile though.

Jon couldn't stop thinking about Adriana. Her body, rather. That was his first time ever seeing an actual pair.

"Adriana?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Um...can we try something?"

"Like?"

"Um...can I feel...your breasts?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Dang it! I'm sorry!"

Adriana had got up and turned the light on. Jon looked at her like a deer in highlights.

"Give me your hands," she said.

Jon sat up. Adriana took Jon's hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Wow," Jon said in a whisper. "Squishy."

Adriana giggled. "I know."

"So this is how they feel like," Jon said. He was completely amazed at the sensation.

"Yup. Satisfied now?"

"Um...I think so."

"Good. Now," Adriana said, removing Jon's hands from her breasts. "Go to sleep."

Adriana kissed Jon on the nose and cut out the light.

Jon layed on his side.

Tonight was the best night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so I have a feeling that some might be going "What in the world?" The two of them saw each other naked on accident. Lol. And so, Jon, being the boy he is, was just simply curious. That is all. Please do not take this the wrong way. I'm just making them the cutest little couple as possible! <strong>


	7. Cooling Down

**Cincinnati, 1998-1999:**

Jon had decided to stay home from school. Adriana tried to ask him why he was staying home but Jon didn't tell her why. Instead he lied to her and said he didn't feel good. What he was really going to do was go smoke at a friend's house.

"Yo!" Jon's friend said as he opened the door for him.

"Hey, Rob," Jon said, stepping in.

"So you decided to ditch after all huh?" Rob said.

"Yeah, for a little while."

Deep down Jon felt bad for lying to Adriana. She warned him about peer pressure. Jon tried to listen but this time he didn't.

"You need to take a hit," Rob said.

He had lit a cigarette and smoked some of it. He was coughing.

"Go on!" Rob coaxed Jon.

Jon took the cigarette from Rob and stared at it. It smelled horrible but Jon took a puff anyway. He went into a fit of coughing.

"I can't..." Jon said through coughs.

"You'll get used to it the more you keep smoking," Rob said.

Jon continued smoking the cigarette until he put the butt out.

"Well?"

"It's...ok," Jon said.

Jon stayed at Rob's house the entire day playing video games, eating junk food, and smoked two more cigarettes. Jon lost track of time. He saw that it was 3:15. Adriana was already home.

"Shoot!" Jon said. "Hey man, I gotta go."

"Take these," Rob said.

He gave Jon a pack of cigarettes.

"I don't know about this," Jon said, shaking his head.

"Take it. It'll change your life," Rob said.

Jon stuffed the cigarettes in his pack pocket and headed home.

Sure enough, Adriana was at home waiting for him. And she was pissed.

"Where have you been?" she said.

Jon's palms were sweating. He didn't know whether to lie, tell the truth, or do a combination of both.

"Just out," he said.

"I thought you didn't feel good, Jon."

"I did feel a little better later on. I just had to get some fresh air is all."

Adriana frowned.

"Why do you smell funny?"

"Adriana, please. I'm back home safe and sound alright?" Jon said.

He tried to make his way to the room but Adriana stood in front of him.

"Why do you smell like smoke, Jon?"

"Adriana, move!"

"I'm not moving until you tell me where you were!"

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Jon said.

He shoved his way past Adriana and went into the room. Adriana followed him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Adriana said. "We have been through too much together for you to start acting like this. I don't want you to do something stupid and get hurt or in trouble. Just tell me the truth, Jon. That's all I ask of you. Where did you go?"

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat on the bed and looked at Adriana.

"I went to Rob's house to smoke," he confessed. "I lost track of time. I wanted to get back here before you did but it was too late. Obviously."

Adriana walked up to Jon and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot!"

"What the hell was that for, Adriana!?"

"For being stupid! You know how I feel about that, Jon! And on top of that you _lied _to me! You promised me you'd never lie to me! How could you!?"

Adriana then ran out of the room and out of the apartment.

"ADRIANA!" Jon called after her.

He chased her out the apartment building.

"Adriana! Stop! Let me talk to you!"

She was power walking furiously ahead of him.

"Leave me alone!" she said.

Jon quickly caught up to her.

"Adriana-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it," Adriana said. "I trusted you, Jon. I really did. Of all the people, I can't believe _you _lied to me."

"Adriana, look. The peer pressure got to me alright? You know for a fact I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. It just happened this once. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything for you, you know that. Just please, forgive me. I messed up. I'll admit it."

Adriana listened to Jon. She did start to feel less angry and more forgiving. Ever since they were little kids, they always told each other everything. There was nothing they didn't know about the other. Jon did mess up but he was truly and geuninely sorry. He didn't like seeing Adriana upset.

"Ok...I forgive you. But you have to promise me you'll stay away from the bad crowd and never lie to me again!"

"I promise," Jon said.

He took Adriana's hand and kissed it.

"Let's go home," he said.

Summer was hot and Adriana and Jon were dying.

Unfortunately, the air conditioning wasn't working. It would be fixed the next day. In the meantime, they would have to use fans to get cold. Adriana had a small hand held fan that she carried around with her. With it, she could fill it up with water, spray it on herself, and keep herself cool while the fan blew in her face. Jon completely had his shirt off and was in nothing but shorts.

"It's too...hot," he said.

His brow was sweating bad. Some of his hair was in his face. He pushed his hair out of the way.

"Guy is supposed to be here tomorrow to fix the air conditioning."

"Not cool. Where's your brother at?"

"Over at his friend's house. He won't be back for a while."

Jon had asked where the whereabouts of her brother because he wanted to try something with Adriana. He got up and went to the freezer. He pulled out an ice cube tray.

"What are you doing with that ice cube tray?" Adriana asked.

"Come to the room and see," Jon said.

Adriana followed him into the bedroom.

"Seriously, this better not be another "science" trick," Adriana said. "You almost killed a cat last time!"

"This isn't a trick," Jon said. "I want to keep you cool."

"I am keeping myself cool," Adriana said.

Jon shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I want to keep you cool, Adriana. By smothering you with an ice cube, one at a time."

"That's...strange. But it is hot, so what the heck."

Adriana layed on the bed. Jon took an ice cube out of the tray, lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach, and placed the cube on it. He rubbed the cube all over her stomach.

"That feels good...but it tickles!" Adriana said, giggling.

Jon smiled and continued to rub the ice cube over her until it had completely melted. He leaned down and kissed her belly button which made Adriana giggle more.

"Take off your shirt," Jon said.

"My shirt?"

"Yup."

Adriana had a slight feeling that she knew where Jon was going with this but the ice cubes did feel good.

Jon rubbed another ice cube over Adriana's chest.

"Feel better?" Jon asked.

"A lot better." Adriana replied.

Adriana was starting to feel relaxed. Jon joined her in bed.

Jon couldn't help but stare at Adriana's breasts again. Her purple bra was covering them up. Jon had only caught a glimpse of them the last time he walked in on her accidently. She let him touch them but he only felt them through her t-shirt. This time he wanted to see them up close and personal. Jon lifted up the strap of Adriana's bra.

"Jon! What are you doing?" Adriana asked.

"I honestly can't help myself," Jon said. "I really can't."

Adriana sat up.

"Jon, look..."

Jon silenced her with a kiss. It caught Adriana off guard but she kissed him back.

Jon unhooked Adriana's bra. Adriana shrugged it off, exposing her breasts.

Jon broke the kiss and stared at Adriana's marvelous breasts. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbed another ice cube, then rubbed it over each of her developing breasts. Once the ice cube was melted, Jon then completely took each breast into his mouth and started sucking on them. Adriana moaned a little.

"Oh, Jon..." was all she could say.

He was on top of Adriana. She had her hands into his curly sandy hair. The two forgot about the heat. It seemed like they were in their own little world, on their own private island. Any worries that they had before was now completely washed away.

Jon knew what he was doing then again he didn't know what he was doing at the same time. Same went for Adriana. She was 14 now and he was 13. They shouldn't have been doing this. But then again, tt was probably their hormones out of wack.

Whatever it was, they were enjoying it. It was all apart of growing up. Being close to the person you love. Never leaving their side. Making them feel great. Telling them that you loved them with all of your heart.

No heat wave or blizzard would be able to tear these two apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I got the ice cube idea from one of my favorite movies. Two the characters were hot so one got some ice cubes from the freezer and rubbed them on the other character. I tried to keep Adriana and Jon's encounter to simply them making out, even though Jon managed to go a little further. It was an idea that I had to put into the story. :o I couldn't help myself! But hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because things shall start to get interesting.<strong>

**Second Note: Adriana and Jon are about to enter high school now. **


	8. Homecoming and Confessions

**Author's Note: Adriana's last name is Germanotta. So, her mom will be called Ms. Germanotta. I needed to give her a name. :P Now, ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

><p><strong>October 1999:<strong>

"I honestly don't have the guts to ask her out, Ms. Germanotta. I'm just too shy," Jon said.

Homecoming was approaching fast. Jon wanted to ask Adriana out but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Now, I find it hard to believe that you can't find it in you to ask her out! You have known her since you two were seven. Are you afraid she might say no?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Jon simply nodded his head.

"I did make her a poster that says "Will you go to homecoming with me, My Queen" but it's so lame. I'm a mess!"

Jon buried his face in his hands.

"You are not a mess. You are a good and respectful young man. I'm glad my daughter found you," Mrs. Germanotta said.

She was making spaghetti. She put a top over the pan and joined Jon who was at the table sulking.

"Get your face out of your hands," she said.

Jon slowly removed his hands.

"You know, ever since I divorced my husband, everything has been great for all of us. We've all been liberated. Adriana never told me that she was getting bullied so much in school. Yes, I did know about her getting bullied but she never explained in detail. I'm glad that you stepped in and rescued her. I know this may be late but better late than never. I want to say thank you," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"You're welcome. I really, really like Adriana. She's just...different," Jon said.

"And that's why you need to ask her to homecoming!"

The door opened and in came Adriana.

"Oh good! You're home! Jon has something he'd like to say to you," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Mrs. G!" Jon said.

"What is it?" Adriana said.

Jon felt his face get red.

"Jon, don't you have something to show Adriana?"

"Oohhh, show me what?" Adriana asked. Her face was bright with anticipation.

"Hold on a sec," Jon said.

He got up and went to get his poster. He read it over again and took a deep breath. He went back out and held up the poster, hiding his face behind it.

Adriana walked up to him and took the poster, revealing his red as a apple face.

"Jon, I'll be more than glad to go to homecoming with you," she said.

"Really!? Woooo!"

Jon picked Adriana up and swung her around.

Adriana had picked out a blue dress with matching blue shoes and a matching bow to go accomodate the entire outfit. Jon wore a tux and had his hair slicked back. He was extremely nervous, trying not to mess up his outfit.

"You two have fun!" Adriana's mom said.

Adriana and Jon watched as everyone boogied on the dancefloor. From rap to salsa, you named it they played it.

But Adriana and Jon were waiting for the right time to get on the dancefloor. They mingled with the other students until the DJ finally played a good slow song.

"Alright! Time time to dance with that special someone!" the AJ said.

"Would you honor me with a dance, my Queen?" Jon said.

"Yes, my King," Adriana said.

Adriana and Jon moved to the dancefloor. The DJ played a classic R&B song.

***Author intervention: Listen to this song **** watch?v=Qfum6EYGbL8**** This is the song the DJ is playing.***

"Ooohhh, I love this song," Adriana said.

"Who sings it?" Jon asked.

"K-Ci & JoJo," Adriana said.

"Oh...wait a minute, now I remember! This song is perfect for me and you," Jon said.

Jon had his hands on Adriana's waist. Adriana had her hands on Jon's shoulder's. The two couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes.

Adriana's beautiful green eyes looking into Jon's blue eyes. The lyrics of the song described their relationship perfectly:

_**"I will never find another lover sweeter than you,**_

_**Sweeter than you **_

_**And I will never find another lover more precious than you**_

_**More precious than you **_

_**Girl you are close to me you're like my mother, **_

_**Close to me you're like my father, **_

_**Close to me you're like my sister, **_

_**Close to me you're like my brother **_

_**You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing **_

_**And all my life I've prayed for someone like you **_

_**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you **_

_**All my life I've prayed for someone like you **_

_**And I hope that you feel the same way too **_

_**Yes, I pray that you do love me too **_

_**I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby **_

_**Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger, **_

_**You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above, **_

_**For sending me your love, I cherish every hug, **_

_**I really love you **_

_**And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you, **_

_**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby **_

_**All my life I've prayed for someone like you **_

_**And I hope that you feel the same way too **_

_**Yes, I pray that you do, love me **_

_**You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.**_

_**You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down, **_

_**You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,**_

_**You picked me up when I was down **_

_**You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,**_

_**You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too, **_

_**Yes I pray that you do love me too **_

_**All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, **_

_**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you **_

_**All my life I've prayed for someone like you **_

_**Yes, I pray that you do love me too **_

_**All my life I've prayed for someone like you **_

_**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you **_

_**All my life I've prayed for someone like you **_

_**Yes, I pray that you do love me too"**_

"I love you, Jonathon Good," Adriana said.

"I love you too, Adriana Marie Germanotta," Jon said.

Even when they got home, they went straight to their room and continued slow dancing. Adriana played the same song they danced to at homecoming.

"You know, if I could, I'd marry you right now," Jon said.

"I would, too," Adriana said.

"Tell me, how have you learned to put up with me through the years?"

"When I told you I loved you, I meant it. When you love someone you'll do anything to make sure they're safe, okay, warm, healthy, happy. Everything. You dedicate your time to showing that you care. Just like you've done for me," Adriana said.

"I don't regret anything either," Jon said. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always."

The two fell asleep in bed with the song playing.

Apparently they had the music a little too loud. Mrs. Germanotta got up and went to turn it off. She had opened the door to their room.

"Hey, can you guys-"

She stopped midway through her sentence.

She looked and saw Jon's head laying on top of Adriana's chest. She quickly tore her eyes away from the two and turned off the radio. She quickly left the room and shut the door. She didn't want to start thinking bad thoughts. But she did began to feel a little uneasy. She did understand that the two had strong feelings about each other and that they were serious about remaining together. Of course, Jon wouldn't do anything to hurt Adriana. He wouldn't dare. But the two were at the age where they were developing and maturing. Which meant that they would probably think about having sex with each other. Adriana never told her mother about the times her and Jon made out. Adriana honestly didn't know how to tell her mother. Of course she trusted her mom, but she couldn't bring herself to say what has been going on between her and Jon.

Mrs. Germanotta couldn't sleep and went to make herself some hot chocolate.

She tried to scratch the thought of Adriana and Jon doing the deed out of her mind but she couldn't.

"Mom?"

It was Adriana.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing up?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I went to the bathroom. What are you doing up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking about?"

Mrs. Germanotta looked at her daughter.

"Thinking about you and Jon. I saw you two laying together when I went to turn off your radio."

Adriana took a seat next to her mother.

"Are you thinking that me and Jon...are having sex?"

Mrs. Germanotta didn't say anything at first.

"Mom?"

"No...just...I knew you two were close...but I didn't know you two were that close..."

Adriana decided to tell her mom the truth about her and Jon.

"You might get mad at me and Jon, but...we have made out before. It's been two years since we started making out with each other. We did get intimate here and there. Very intimate. But nothing more."

Mrs. Germanotta took everything in.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Germanotta looked at her daughter.

"Mom...are you ok?"

"Yeah. You're just growing up. You're getting older..." her mom said. "My beautiful girl."

Mrs. Germanotta started to cry a little.

"Mom, stop crying," Adriana said, hugging her mom.

Adriana took her mother back to her room.

Mrs. Germanotta managed to stop crying and fell asleep. Adriana left the room and closed her door.

She went down the hallway to her room and laid back down with Jon.

She looked at him peacefully sleeping, his once nice and slicked back hair now disheveled. She pushed some strands out of his hair and revealed his angel like face.

With her mother now knowing of their intimacy, she wondered what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For the song, if you are on mobile, look up the song "All My life" by K- Ci and JoJo. This is only for users on mobile that way you'll have an idea of what the song sounds like.<strong>

***P.S. Things are about to a weeeee bit more interesting. :)**


	9. I'm Ready

**Author's Note: The events that are about to take place before and after Adriana and Jon graduate high school. **

**NOW, ALLONS-Y! (LET'S GO!)**

* * *

><p>"So, did you ever decide on what you wanted to do after high school?" Adriana asked Jon.<p>

The two of them were at their usual hangout in the park. The park was considered a second home to them.

"I'm still not sure. I'm still weighing my options," Jon responded.

He was actually thinking of joining the Army after high school. But that meant he would have to go away. He wouldn't be able to be near Adriana and that broke his heart. He didn't want to think about life after high school just yet. He wanted to think about the present.

"Got any ideas specifically?"

"Not really."

"You'll find something soon enough," Adriana said.

She grabbed Jon's hand.

"I still can't believe it's been 11 years. 11 years we've been together," she said.

"11 years," Jon repeated. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Remember how you used to be scared about pushing me on the swings?"

"Yeah. I seriously thought I was going to hurt you," Jon said. "Remember when your mom thought me and you were having sex when we were freshman?"

"Oh my goodness!" Adriana said. "When I told her of our intimacy, it REALLY did shock her. She never brought it up again though. I can see she wasn't ready to talk to me about sex at that moment. Oh, I love that woman but she does worry too much."

"She cares about you. Just like I care about you," Jon said. "Just remember that if you're not ready for sex, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know you won't. You're not that type of guy," Adriana said. "And besides if you did, I'd chop your balls off."

"Hey!"

Adriana sniggered and took the car keys from Jon.

"Beat ya to the car!"

Adriana ran to the car. Jon was right on her heels.

Adriana tried to open the door but Jon caught up to her and grabbed the keys from her.

"You think you're slick huh?" he said.

He gave her a wet kiss on the lips.

"You have to be quicker than that, babe."

"What if I wanted you to catch me?" Adriana said, mockingly.

"Well that just makes everything better, doesn't it?"

Jon opened the door and let Adriana in the backseat first. He joined her and locked the doors. Jon laid himself between Adriana's legs and slobbered her with kisses. The two of them were entangled and didn't want to ever separate. But it was getting late and they had to head home.

"Mmmmm...Jon...we have...to go..." Adriana managed to say.

"Five more minutes!" Jon said.

"Fine!"

"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Germanotta said when the two of them entered into the apartment.

"Sorry, Mom," Adriana said.

"Come on and eat."

Jon and Adriana couldn't stop playing footsies under the table. They kept it discreet. Even after dinner, the two couldn't stop messing with each other.

"Stop!" Adriana said through gritted teeth. She was trying hard not to laugh. Jon was trying to tickle her under her arm.

"Never." Jon said.

One of Adriana's friends was throwing a little party on Saturday. Adriana's mom gave the OK to go.

"No drinking!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"We won't!"

It was a small get together. Only 14 people were there, including Adriana and Jon. There was one guy in particular eyeing Adriana hard.

His name was Luke. Soccer player. He was interested in Adriana ever since he first laid eyes on her freshman year but was ultimately crushed when he found out that she was with Jon.

That made Luke a little sad, seeing how he probably would never have a chance with Adriana unless she broke up with Jon. He stopped himself from thinking those thoughts.

"Hey, I'm gonna get another soda," Luke said.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He turned around and saw Adriana walking towards the fridge as well.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Um...hey. How's it going?"

"Good! How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine. Say, um, is Jon your boyfriend or something?"

"Yes, he is. Such a sweetheart," Adriana said. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"That's cool," Luke said. "Got any plans after high school?"

"Go to college. I want to become a vet," Adriana said.

"You're an animal lover?"

"I guess you can say that," Adriana said. "I just don't like seeing animals hurt that's all."

"Sounds pretty amazing."

"I know. You have any plans after college?"

"Study management. I don't want to continue playing soccer."

"Good choice! Say, why don't you come back in here and join us?"

For the rest of the evening, Luke couldn't stop looking at Adriana. Everything from her golden locks to her green eyes fascinated him. Luke wondered what she was doing with a guy like Jon. He had on jeans that had holes in them, exposing his kneecaps. He had a hat on backwards and his hair in a bun. Luke had slicked back hair and wore the nicest clothes. But, he had to get over the fact that Adriana was in love with Jon. He watched as the two of them departed the get together later on.

Graduation soon come.

After the graduating class threw up their caps and tassles, Adriana rushed to find Jon in the swarm of students.

Someone came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Oh!"

It was Jon.

"We did it baby," Jon said.

Adriana and Jon shared a long kiss. They didn't care if people were around watching.

"Jon! We have to go find my mom!"

"Ooh, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I got you some flowers," Adriana's little brother said.

"Aww, thanks you little squirt!"

Adriana and Jon decided to unwind at home after going out to eat. Mrs. Germanotta had to go out of town for a few days. She took Adriana's brother along too because she didn't want him sneaking out of the house.

"Well, we now have officially graduated high school. And we have the whole place to ourselves for a week. What would you like to do?"

Jon stretched himself out. They were sitting on the couch.

"Not sure really. I still can't believe we actually graduate though. It's crazy."

"I know it is," Adriana said. "Say, I love it when you have your hair down."

Jon took his hair out of the bun and let his hair fall freely.

"Wow! It grew so much."

Adriana ran her fingers through Jon's hair.

"Soft, ain't it?" Jon said.

"It surely is. You have something on your face!" Adriana said.

"What?"

"Dimples!"

"Adriana!"

"Dimples, dimples, dimples!" Adriana said. She ran to the room.

"You know what? I'm gonna tickle you for that!" Jon said.

Jon playfully tackled Adriana onto the floor and tickled her.

"I give up!" Adriana said.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Jon said.

"I SAID I GIVE UP!"

Jon stopped tickling her and looked dead in her eyes. It seemed like his mood went from cheery to serious in a second. He caressed Adriana's cheek.

"Adriana...I'm glad to call you mine," Jon said. "I really would like to make love to you. But it's entirely up to you."

Adriana's mind flashed back to a conversation her and her mother had a month prior:

*_**Flashback**_

_"Here," Mrs. Germanotta said, handing Adriana a bag._

_Adriana grabbed a box out of the bag. _

_"CONDOMS!?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Look, I know you and Jon really love each other, okay? When you first told me about being intimate with Jon, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. You were experimenting. And that was perfectly okay. I did the same too. I hope after our first conversation you two didn't go ahead and do it already."_

_"No, we didn't Mom."_

_"Well, that's good. As long as you guys waited, that's all that matters. But keep those in your drawer in case you two actually do end up having sex. I want you two to be safe. Okay?"_

_Adrianna got up and hugged her mom._

_"We will. Thanks, Mom."_

_"You're welcome, sweety."_

**Now:**

Adriana looked at Jon.

He was waiting for her to respond.

"I'm ready," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note #1: I introduced the character of Luke because he will appear again.<strong>

**Auhtor's Note #2: So, as you can see Mrs. Germanotta finally came to terms with the fact that Adriana and Jon will be intimate with each other. They're two lovebirds, what do you expect? :P**


	10. Jon Goes Away

**Author's Note: I was to apologize in advance if you got mulitple emails saying how I updated the story. I was actually fixing something on it. :O A thousand apologies! **

**Well, this is it. **

**Includes explicit language.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me if it hurts," Jon said.<p>

Adriana simply nodded her head. She was on her hands and knees on the bed. Jon slid his cock into her. Adriana moaned in pleasure. She turned her head and looked at Jon.

"Fuck me," she said.

Jon slid in and out of Adriana. Adriana's grabbed the bed sheets. She felt like she was losing breath.

"Faster..." Adriana pleaded with Jon.

Jon sped up his pace. He bent over and grabbed Adriana's breasts.

Adriana's ass was jiggling. Jon smacked it, leaving a red marks on her butt.

"SHIT!" she cried out.

Jon kept hammering into her pussy. Strands of Jon's hair kept falling into his face. He pushed them out of the way so he could see. He watched as his cock disappeared in and out of Adriana. He pulled out and laid beside her.

He grabbed ahold of her leg and slid into her again.

Adriana's mouth was slightly agape. Jon turned Adriana's head slightly and kissed her. Nothing but muffled moans coming from the both of them. Jon started to rub Adriana's clit.

Adriana moaned even louder.

"MMMM!"

Jon broke the kiss.

"You like that huh?" Jon said.

"Yes! Dammit, faster!"

Jon rubbed Adriana's clit faster and fucked her faster. Jon pulled out of her again. Adriana layed on her back.

Jon took his cock and rubbed it against Adriana's clit.

Adriana yelped out in surprise which satisfied Jon. He slid his cock into her again and this time, slowly went in and out. In and out.

Jon's cock was throbbing hard. Adriana grabbed Jon's waist and pulled him towards her. She wanted him deep inside of her. She felt his cock pounding and it was making her want to cum.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jon said, panting a little.

"Yes," Adriana said. She was almost out of breath.

Jon kept fucking Adriana nice and slow. He enjoyed seeing her savor every minute of this.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me," Jon then said.

Adriana was then on top of Jon. She was piercing into his eyes while he pierced into hers back.

"I'm close, Jon," Adriana said.

Jon kept fucking Adriana despite losing his rhythm. He fucked faster and faster until he couldn't keep going any longer.

He unloaded into the condom and collapsed on top of Adriana. The both of them took a while to catch their breaths. When they came off their high, Jon got up to dispose of the condom. He came back and laid with Adriana.

"That felt good," Adriana said.

"Did it now?" Jon said, kissing Adriana's nose.

"Yes. It did. What would you like to eat in the morning?"

"An omelette. I've been craving one."

"I'll be sure to have that ready for you first thing in the morning," Adriana said. "By the way, you're an excellent love maker."

"I know!"

Jon slobbered Adriana with more kisses for the rest of the night.

Jon awoke the next morning and got his wish. Adriana had cooked him two omelettes which Jon devoured quickly.

"Don't eat the plate up itself!" Adriana said.

Jon chuckled. "Your cooking is too damn good, babe."

"Why thank you."

Jon then remembered he had something to tell Adriana. He wasn't sure how she would take it or handle it. But he had to go through with it.

"Adriana, come join me," he said.

Adriana poured herself some coffee and joined Jon at the table.

"I have something to tell you. Please, whatever you do, don't freak out."

"I won't."

Jon took a deep breath.

"I'm joining the Army," he said.

"The Army?" she repeated.

"Yes," Jon said. He held her hand. "I've decided to go into the Army."

Adriana honestly didn't know what to say.

"Adriana?" Jon said. "Adriana?"

Adriana got up from the table and left.

"Adriana!" Jon said.

Adriana went into her room and sat down on the bed. Jon kneeled in front of her.

"Look, I know you're shocked. But this is something I want to do. Figured I do something good with my life like you're about to do with yours," he said.

"I don't want you to get hurt. My fear is...you not coming back home!" Adriana said.

She started to cry.

"Adriana, look, I'll be fine. Please, don't cry. You have to be strong for me," Jon said.

"I don't want you to go," Adriana said. "I can't imagine being without you."

"I'm not going away forever. And I'll write to you every chance I get. Adriana, it'll be alright," Jon said. "I just need parent consent and I'll be able to go to boot camp in a week. You think you're mom won't mind signing for me?"

"She'll be as shocked as I am but she'll do it," Adriana said.

And Adriana wasn't lying either.

"The Army? Jon, have you considered any other option?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Yes. But this is what I want to do," Jon said. "Everything will be just fine. I just need parent's consent and I'll be able to go off to boot camp. I'll be gone for ten weeks."

Mrs. Germanotta's heart was heavy when she signed the parent's consent slip. She didn't want Jon to go either but it was his decision and she respected that.

Adriana took it the hardest though. She could barely eat or sleep. There was already a war going on in Iraq. Even if she heard and saw the slightest news report of the war, she would immediately think about Jon. It wasn't the fact that he was going that bothered her. It was the fact that he would be in a war zone, full of terrorists and crazy people. She would have terrible nightmares then wake up in the middle of the crying. Jon consoled her. He knew what he was getting himself into but he still wanted to go through with it.

Jon had his bags packed and was ready to go.

"Thank you Mrs. G, for everything. You're an amazing woman. I'll keep in contact with you too," Jon said.

Mrs. Germanotta gave Jon a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you dearly," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Adriana's little brother gave Jon a hug.

"Come back soon!" he said.

"I will," Jon said.

Adriana wish she could bolt the door and just prevent Jon from leaving altogether. But she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to him. She wanted to live her life so she was going to step back and let Jon live his.

Jon gave Adriana a bear hug. Adriana bawled into Jon's chest.

A few tears left his blue eyes.

"Hey," he said, sniffing a little. "Look at me. Be strong for me okay? You're a strong woman. I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you," Adriana said. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," Jon said.

He gave her a kiss goodbye, grabbed his bags, and walked out of the door.

Adriana ran back to her room and broke down crying. Her mom came in to console her. But Adriana was beyond consoling. She felt like someone ripped out her heart, spitted on it, and smashed it with a hammer.

She wanted to be in Jon's arms.

But he was gone.

Adriana felt completely lost and alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I managed to stop the tears that were about to fall out of my eyeballs while writing this. ;-;<strong>


	11. Terrible Dream

Adriana wished that Jon was with her to help keep her company. It had been two weeks since he left. It was pretty quiet around the house. Mainly because Adriana's happiness was all gone. Mrs. Germanotta began to worry about Adriana. She would only leave her room for dinner or to shower then retreat right back to her room. Mrs. Germanotta decided to have a heart to heart with Adriana. Mrs. Germanotta knocked on Adriana's door.

"Adriana? Can I come in?"

"It's open."

Mrs. Germanotta saw used tissues on Adriana's nightstand next to her bed. She was holding onto a picture.

Mrs. Germanotta sat beside Adriana.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Adriana simply shook her head. She continued staring at the picture in her hand.

"What picture is that?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

Adriana handed her mom the picture. It was of Adriana and Jon during christmas of 1993. Jon was kissing Adriana's cheek while Adriana smiled big into the camera.

"I remember this," Mrs. Germanotta said, smiling. "Jon almost burned the christmas tree down."

Adriana smiled a little.

"I miss him," she said.

"I know. But it'll be okay."

"When we were little, he told me he wanted to make me his wife," Adriana said.

"You two would make a great married couple," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Adriana sighed.

"But he's not here," she said.

"He's here with you in spirit. He wouldn't want you down and moping around. By the way, I have something for you," her mom said.

Mrs. Germanotta reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a letter.

"For you," she said.

Adriana took the letter from her mom. Her face lit up when she saw it was from Jon. He was in Columbus, Georgia at Fort Benning.

Adriana tried her hardest not to tear the envelope completely to shreds to get to the letter. She pulled out the letter and began reading:

_Dear Adriana,_

_These people are putting me through hell here! I've never been so sore in my life! Reminds me of that time you sucker punched me in the ribs hard and left a bruise. Ah, good times. I do like the challenges that though. I can't eat any junk food like I used to though. Boo! I've been thinking about you a lot. I really have. Like I said before, I'll be back soon. Another two months to go and I'll be able to see you again. I miss you so much, Adriana. I long to ran my fingers through your beautiful hair. I even miss combing your hair. Hell, I even miss painting your nails! Hopefully I'll be back in time to see you start college. I want you to be happy. Not sad. For yourself. And for me. I love you, Adriana._

_-Jon._

Adriana reread the letter multiple times and held it close to her heart. It was reassuring in a way. This letter did put a little spark into her.

"Feel better?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Yes it does. Let's go get some pizza."

Adriana and her mom went out for some pizza. Of course, they did go to the pizza parlor where Jon and Adriana would go for a bite to eat, so it did remind her of good memories. But she kept a positive mindset.

"So, you're commuting?" her mom said. Mrs. Germanotta was concerned about her daughter's schooling.

"Yeah. The college is only twenty minutes away. I can handle this Mom, don't worry," Adriana said.

Adriana and her mom then went shopping afterwards. When Adriana got back home, she realized that she didn't quite feel too well. It couldn't have been the food because she didn't eat anything all day.

She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She did feel tired before they left. She noticed she had slight dark spots under her eyes. Adriana thought they were just bags under her eyes.

She left the bathroom and went into her room to write her letter to Jon:

_Dear Jon,_

_I'm glad that you're alright. I was completely worried about you. I was relieved to have recieved your letter. After I read it, I felt reassured. I've been trying to hang in there but I'm not used to being away from you. Ten weeks is a lot. These next two months hopefully go by fast so I can see you again. Your dimples and everything. I want to hold you in my arms again. You'll make it through boot camp. You just have to be strong for me. And for yourself. I know you can do it. I know it. Don't ever give up. I'm also put our picture of us during christmas as kids in the envelope. That way you can have something to remember me by. I love you._

_-Adriana_

Jon had recieved Adriana's letter. He was trying not to tear up when he read it. He took the picture out of the envelope. He saw that it was of them when they were little kids. Jon smiled to himself. He never loved anyone as much as he loved his dear Adriana. He wanted to be with her so bad it was hurting him to realize he had to wait to see her.

The two months then went by fast.

Jon had called Mrs. Germanotta saying that he wanted to surprise Adriana and didn't want them to attend his boot camp graduation.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

"Yes. I am sure. I want to surprise Adriana. How is she doing?" Jon asked.

"She's hanging in there," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Jon was back in Cincinnati and headed home. Everything looked the same. Nothing had changed. Jon headed up to the fourth floor of the apartment building her grew up with Adriana in. He held onto his house key and anxiously opened the door.

Adriana was on the couch. She looked to see who entered into the apartment. Her eyes lit up. She got off of the couch and ran to Jon.

"Jon!" she said.

"I told you I'd return," Jon said.

"Your locks!" Adriana said.

"Yeah. Army hair policy. It's whatever. It'll grow back," Jon said.

"I'm so glad that you're home at last!" Adriana said.

Jon and Adriana went to the bedroom and made love to each other until it was time for dinner.

"So how was it?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Well, I now know how to shoot a machine gun and stab someone to death," Jon said.

Adriana smiled.

Same old Jon.

But then she worried about what was going to come next: deployment.

She knew it was inevitable but she was hoping that they wouldn't have to send him anywhere any time soon.

"Are you getting deployed any time soon?" she asked when they were finally alone.

"Maybe," Jon said. "They'll let me know."

"And I thought boot camp was bad," Adriana said.

"I'll make it overseas as well," Jon said. "Hey, let's go to the park while there's still light out."

Jon and Adriana had visited the tree that Jon carved their initials into.

"I'll never get tired of looking at that," Jon said.

"Me neither," Adriana said. "Always and forever."

Soon, Adriana's worst nightmare came.

Jon was being deployed to Iraq for the next year and six months.

Adriana survived ten weeks of not having Jon around.

But an entire 18 months sent her over the edge.

She couldn't focus on her schoolwork like she needed to but she still got it done.

After class, she wanted to head straight up and forget about everything. She was about to enter into her car when someone called out her name.

"Adriana!"

She turned and saw Luke jogging towards her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you. How's it going?"

"Everything has been okay," Adriana said.

"Just okay?" Luke said.

"Yeah."

"Where's Jon?" Luke asked.

"He's in Iraq," Adriana said.

"For how long?" Luke asked.

"18 months."

"Wow. That is a long time," Luke said. "Well, I've seen you around campus a lot and I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee or something some other time."

"You know what, I actually want some right now. Let's head to Starbucks.

Luke ordered their coffee and got them a table.

"I hope you don't think I'm intruding or anything," Luke said.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, Jon told me to hang out with some friends and don't dwell on him being gone."

"Good choice of words. I know it may seem hard but you'll get through it," he said.

"I hope so. I just hope nothing bad happens to him," Adriana said.

Adriana was glad to lay her head down on her pillow and call it a day.

A year and six months.

That's all.

She could do it.

Seemed like eternity really, but she could do it. She finally managed to fall asleep.

This particular night she had the strangest dream.

She dreamt that she had recieved a letter from Jon one day. But in this particular letter, something was wrong. He was warning her:

_Dear Adriana,_

_This might be the last letter I send to you. Something's gone bad here. Not sure if I'll make it or not. But if I don't, I just want you to remember that I love you so much. Always remember me. I love you, Adriana._

_-Jon._

After she read the letter, she heard a knock on door. She went to answer it.

Two military soldiers stood before her with grim expressions on their faces.

"Ma'am, we are sorry to inform you that your loved one died in combat. He was killed by friendly fire."

Adriana woke up out of the dream in cold sweat. She got out of bed and ran to her mother's bedroom and cried like a baby for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If anyone needs Kleenex, I'll send some virtually.<strong>


	12. He's Gone

Adriana had lost a couple of pounds during the duration of Jon's deployment from stressing so much about Jon and even made herself sick in the process. Fortunately, nothing happened to him and he was coming home in the next week, but she was still bothered by her dream. She tried to push it to the back of her mind.

"Adriana, you're not hungry?" her mother asked.

"Not really. I'll just eat an apple."

What Adriana really went to do was cry alone in her room.

She tried her hardest to maintain a positive mindset but nothing worked. No matter how many times Jon kept telling her to go and live life, she just couldn't function knowing that he was on the other side of the world, amongst the most evil people in the world despite him coming home soon. He didn't tell her how long he actually planned to stay in the Army which worried her even more. Adriana thought that Jon would probably get deployed as soon as he got back home.

The more she stressed out, the more weight she would lose. She was starting to look way slimmer than she used to. Adriana's mom was getting worried.

"Adriana, what's the matter?" her mom asked.

She had went to check on Adriana and saw that she had a gloom look on her face.

"It's that dream I had. It's bothering me," she said.

"It was just a terrible nightmare, alright? Jon will be back home in no time."

Luke did keep Adriana some company here and there while Adriana waited for Jon to return. Luke couldn't stand to see Adriana sad and moping all the time. On the inside he did start to get a little furious. He was mad at the fact that Jon would up and leave her for so long. Yeah, the military wasn't easy and millions of people are in the military, but still. Luke began to think that Jon had inadvertly hurtAdriana emotionally because of his long abscence despite coming home soon.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't come back?" Luke asked Adriana one day. "Not trying to be rude, but what if he doesn't? I mean, I know for a fact that you won't be able to take it. It'll be too hard for you."

"I know," Adriana. "But I still love him you know? He'll be home soon. I still have some hope left."

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you," Luke said.

"Thank you," Adriana said.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon. Adriana had went through the mail and saw that Jon had written her. For the first time, she didn't open the letter to see what he had written. Her mind didn't even flash back to the terrible dream she had. Jon would be home in a few days anyway. Once she saw his face, she could finally be at peace again.

It was nice and cool in the apartment. Adriana layed down in her bed and saw her teddy bear, Mr. Woodsman on her dresser. She got up and grabbed the teddy and sat it on her nightstand, where she also had put Jon's letter.

"Everything will be just fine, Mr. Woodsman. Don't worry."

If only that were true.

Adriana drifted off to sleep. It seemed like she was asleep for only five minutes when someone was shaking her awake.

"Adriana! Wake up!" her mom said.

Adriana looked into her mom's eyes. Her mom was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's Jon," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"What about him? What happened?" Adriana said.

Mrs. Germanotta fell dead silent.

"Mom...what happened?" Adriana asked again.

"He's gone," Mrs. Germanotta said. "He was killed by friendly gunfire."

Adriana stared at her mom as if she spoke to her in a different language.

"What do you mean...gone? No, I don't believe you!"

"Adriana, Jon's gone!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Adriana screamed.

"I AM NOT LYING TO YOU. I NEVER HAVE. JON IS DEAD ADRIANA!"

Adriana got up and slipped on her shoes. Without thinking she grabbed the letter on her nightstand and stormed out.

"Adriana, where are you going!?" Mrs. Germanotta called after her.

But Adriana had already left the apartment. She walked all the way to the park. She walked to her and Jon's tree and sat under it. She looked at the letter in her hand.

It read:

_To Adriana_

_From Jon_

She opened the letter.

And what she saw she couldn't believe:

_Dear Adriana,_

_This might be the last letter I send to you. Something's gone bad here. Not sure if I'll make it or not. But if I don't, I just want you to remember that I love you so much. Always remember me. I love you, Adriana._

_-Jon._

She crumbled the letter in her hand and lost it.

"No..no no no no no no no no no no no!" Adriana said.

She was crying uncontrollably.

"Why?" she sobbed.

She brought her legs to her chest and cried and cried.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Adriana," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Come on. Pull yourself together."

Mrs. Germanotta helped Adriana to her feet. Adriana cried into the shoulder of her mother.

"He's gone," Adriana said. "He can't be gone. He can't be!"

"He is, Adriana. He's in a better place now," Mrs. Germanotta said.

She brought Adriana back home.

Adriana had cried every tear out of her eye. But she was hurt. Broken. Beyong devastated.

She had went into the kitchen, grabbed some some dishes, and starting throwing them on the ground.

She then went into to the knife drawer and pulled out a knife. She was about to slash her wrists with it until her mom yanked the knife away from her.

"Don't!"

Adriana broke down crying once again.

Mrs. Germanotta grabbed her daughter and held her close.

"Jon's in a better place now. He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"I loved him so much, Mom! And he's gone!"

"It's all apart of life sweety."

"I'm going to miss him so much!"

"Me too, baby girl. Me too."

Adriana tried to adjust to life without Jon. There was no funeral because she was told that after Jon was killed enemy forces somehow got ahold of his body and disposed of it. So, there was no way the Army would send Jon back in a casket.

Adriana couldn't do anything but look at pictures of Jon. That's all she had to remember him by.

The pictures, the memories, the gifts, and the American burial flag that was sent to her sometime later from the military were all remnants of Jon.

Adriana didn't know what to do without Jon by her side. He was gone forever. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, once again I tried not to cry while typing this! ;_; But my advice to you to is to keep reading the story. :D And I'll still send more Kleenex your way.<strong>

**P.S. Sorry if the last part triggered anything. _ It was unintentional!**


	13. Adriana Gets A Surprise

**Author's Note: I noticed I've been calling Adriana's mom Mrs. Germanotta despite her being divorced from Adriana's father. Well, Mrs. Germanotta had gotten remarried some time ago. So, now Adriana has a stepfather. **

**P.S. This chapter involves a link to a song. (I love using songs as you can see.)**

**Now, ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later:<strong>

Adriana had somehow found a way to come to terms with the fact that Jon was gone. Of course, she would find herself crying here and there. Or she'd pass by the park and start to tear up. Sometimes she even couldn't speak to someone who shared the same name as Jon.

She was engaged to Luke now. He was cool at first but he started acting iffy at times.

Adriana felt like being engaged to Luke was wrong in some way but she shrugged it off.

Mrs. Germanotta could see right from the start that Luke wasn't up to no good but she decided not to say anything. She didn't want to start something and see Adriana have another nervous breakdown. Mrs. Germanotta accepted the fact that Adriana had to move on. But she knew deep down her daughter didn't want to.

"Do you love Luke?" Mrs. Germanotta asked Adriana. She poured her some coffee.

Adriana had decided to sped some time at her mother's.

"Yeah," Adriana said, a little out of it.

"Adriana," her mother said.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Luke?"

"I do, Mom. I do," she said.

From Adriana's responses and how she said them, Mrs. Germanotta knew this wasn't true. Of course, her and Luke were friends at first. But when Adriana brought him over the last time, something didn't set right with her. Luke wasn't making her happy. He was just filling the void in Adriana's life. Mrs. Germanotta then wished Jon was alive to be with Adriana. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright. Just making sure," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Adriana had left the kitchen table and went to her room. She closed the door and turned her radio on. She layed down on her bed and held onto a picture of her and Jon at their homecoming dance from freshmen year. At first she smiled but then it faded away.

The DJ on the radio then spoke.

"Alright, I'm gonna play a song and I want you guys to dedicate this to anyone you've ever lost. Remind them that they are truly missed."

The DJ then played the song "I'll Be Missing You". The lyrics indeed did hit hard.

*Listen-  watch?v=-fesv7_fXvs

**_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show_**  
><strong><em>I laced the track you locked the flow<em>**  
><strong><em>So far from hanging on the block of dough<em>**  
><strong><em>Notorious, they got to know that!<em>**  
><strong><em>Life ain't always what it seems to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Words can't express what you mean to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though you're gone<em>**  
><strong><em>We still a team<em>**  
><strong><em>Through your family I'll fulfill your dreams<em>**

**_In the future can't wait to see_**  
><strong><em>If you'll open up the gates for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Reminisce sometime<em>**  
><strong><em>The night they took my friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to black it out but it plays again<em>**  
><strong><em>When it's real feelings' hard to conceal<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't imagine all the pain I feel<em>**  
><strong><em>Give anything to hear half your breath<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you still livin' your life after death<em>**

**_Every step I take_**  
><strong><em>Every move I make<em>**  
><strong><em>Every single day<em>**  
><strong><em>Every time I pray<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be missing you<em>**

**_Thinking of the day_**  
><strong><em>When you went away<em>**  
><strong><em>What a life to take<em>**  
><strong><em>What a bond to break<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be missing you<em>**

**_It's kinda hard with you not around_**  
><strong><em>Know you're in heaven smilin' down<em>**  
><strong><em>Watchin' us while we pray for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Everyday we pray for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Till the day we meet again<em>**  
><strong><em>In my heart is where I'll keep you friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Memories give me the strength I need to proceed<em>**  
><strong><em>Strength I need to believe<em>**  
><strong><em>My thoughts,Big, I just can't define<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish I could turn back the hands of time<em>**  
><strong><em>Us in the 6<em>**  
><strong><em>Shop for new clothes and kicks<em>**  
><strong><em>You and me taking flicks<em>**  
><strong><em>Making hits stages they receive you on<em>**  
><strong><em>Still can't believe you're gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Give anything to hear half your breath<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you still livin' your life after death<em>**

**_Every step I take_**  
><strong><em>Every move I make<em>**  
><strong><em>Every single day<em>**  
><strong><em>Every time I pray<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be missing you<em>**

**_Thinking of the day_**  
><strong><em>When you went away<em>**  
><strong><em>What a life to take<em>**  
><strong><em>What a bond to break<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be missing you<em>**

**_Somebody tell me why_**  
><strong><em>On that morning<em>**  
><strong><em>When this life is over<em>**  
><strong><em>I know<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll see your face<em>**

**_Every night I pray_**  
><strong><em>Every step I take<em>**  
><strong><em>Every move I make<em>**  
><strong><em>Every single day<em>**

**_Every step I take_**  
><strong><em>Every move I make<em>**  
><strong><em>Every single day<em>**  
><strong><em>Every time I pray<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be missing you<em>**

**_Thinking of the day_**  
><strong><em>When you went away<em>**  
><strong><em>What a life to take<em>**  
><strong><em>What a bond to break<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be missing you<em>**

Adriana's cries filled the room for the entire night while she held the picture close to her heart.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to go well with Luke and Adriana for the most part. But soon Luke started to take advantage of Adriana. He would force her to do things that she didn't want to do and made her feel bad for not conforming to his commands.<p>

Then one day Luke said something that tore Adriana to shreds.

"You know what, you need to get over Jon. He's dead," Luke said.

"I've tried to, Luke."

"Look, you're not going to be moping around me. Jon is out of the picture. You're mine now, do you hear me? You're engaged to ME, not that dead boy."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak. About Jon that way."

"He's dead. Dead, dead, dead. The terrorists blew him away."

Adriana slapped Luke across the face.

"You son of a bitch," she said.

Luke responded by hitting Adriana in the face.

"Bitch! Don't you ever hit me again!"

Adriana spent the rest of the night washing her mouth out. Luke had struck her in the face and gave her a bloody mouth. Adriana stared at herself in the mirror.

Who was she kidding? She honestly thought that Luke would help her fill the void in her life that was missing. But he was just a monster. He wasn't like Jon. Jon was gentle. Jon was sweet, kind, and humble. He never made Adriana feel any less of a human. He always told her how kind and gentle.

"ADRIANA!" Luke yelled out.

Adriana went to see what Luke wanted. He was in the bedroom.

"Get your ass to bed," he said.

"I'm going to my mother's," Adriana said.

"No you're not. You're going to sit your ass right here," Luke said.

"I said I'm going to my mother's," Adriana repeated.

"If you leave this house, so help me," Luke said.

"Go to hell," Adriana said, sticking her middle finger up.

She turned to walk out of the room but Luke had gotten up and grabbed her by her hair. He threw her against the wall. He then picked her up and slammed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and pinned her by her arms.

Adriana was fighting desparately to get away from Luke. Luke was yanking at her clothes, trying to get them off. He managed to get her shirt off.

"You belong to me bitch. No one's going to save you now," Luke said.

Luke pressed his disgusting lips against Adriana's and stuck his hand in her pants.

"I know you like that you dirty slut. Jon could never give you what I can," Luke said, hauntingly.

Adriana then bit Luke's bottom lip hard and made him bleed. She then got up and quickly slipped on her t-shirt and ran out of the room. Adriana put her shoes on, grabbed her keys, and left out of the house. Adriana had already packed her clothes earlier on while Luke was at work. She was planning to escape from Luke.

Adriana sped off to her mother's. Adriana was relieved to be standing in front of the door of her old home. She unlocked it, stepped in, and quickly locked the door.

Mrs. Germanotta turned and saw her daughter, looking frantic with her bags in her hand. She had a bruised mouth with a little blood on it.

"Adriana!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Adriana's stepdad then came to see what was going on.

"Adriana, what happened to you?"

"It was Luke. He tried to..." Adriana couldn't find the words to speak.

Adriana's stepdad hugged her close.

"Ssssshhh, it'll be okay," he said/

Adriana layed down in her room. She overheard her stepdad wanting to murder Luke for what he did.

"Bastard has some nerve putting his hands on her! I'll kill him!"

"Bob, killing isn't the answer."

"Pft! Says you!"

"Look, let's talk about this in the morning okay?"

Adriana went on to break off the engagement to Luke the very next day. That was one of the best decisions of her entire life.

"You're going to regret it," Luke said.

"I regret ever considering you a person, you lousy piece of shit. Die and go to hell," Adriana spat at him. These were her last words to him.

Adriana was back with her mother and stepdad, living peacefully. This particular night the entire family had a great family meal together. Lasagna with brownies for desert.

"Delizioso!" Everyone said. (Delicious.)

Nothing but laughs filled the air.

"I'm glad you're back home, love," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I'm glad to be back home as well," Adriana said.

At night, she dreamt that she was at the park. Just her and no one else. She dreamt that she was feeding the ducks in the pond when someone called out to her.

"Adriana."

She turned around and saw Jon standing before her in his Army uniform. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. He held onto her tight as he swung her around.

She then awoke to find herself in her room. The sun was creeping through her window. Disheartened, Adriana got up and got dressed for the day.

Adriana had put her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her favorite pink jumpsuit.

"I'll be right back, I'm headed to the store," Adriana said.

Adriana had opened the door to leave.

She was about to step out of the apartment when she noticed someone standing there.

Adriana could been dreaming.

She must have been dreaming.

There was no way this was reality.

Adriana's heart felt like it stopped completely.

Before her stood someone she thought was gone forever.

"Jon?" Adriana said.

Her voice came out squeaky.

"Yes, Adriana. It's me," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: JON'S ALIVE! :O<strong>

**P.S. If you were on mobile reading this, the song I used for this chapter was I'll Be Missing You by P. Diddy.**

**P.S.S. JON'S ALIVE! :O**


	14. Jon's Journey

**Author's Note: I know what all of you are wondering: how in the world is Jon alive? The answer lies in the flashback.**

* * *

><p><em>Jon woke up. His eye sight was slightly blurry but everything became clear around him. He was in a cold room. The floors partially dirt and partially mud. There was a lamp in the corner that illuminated the room. Jon was laying on the floor and managed to crawl towards the wall and sit up against it. But as he did this Jon had felt a sharp pain in his side. He placed a hand on his side and felt something was caked onto it. He looked and saw dried blood. He then remembered that he was shot by one of his comrades by accident when terrorists raided their camp. The last thing Jon remembered was being shot, falling into a ditch, then being knocked out by a group of terrorists who found him sometime later. The bullet did go through his armor and did pierce him good enough to do some damage but it wasn't too severe. The bleeding had stopped but he agitated the wound when he kept messing with it. He looked around the room and saw a door. There was a crack at the bottom which allowed some sunlight into the room. Soon, Jon saw some shadows block the sunlight. Whoever was on the other side of the door were arguing with each other. Jon could make out some of the words but he was partly out of it. <em>

_"Fuck," Jon said._

_The door swung open and four men had burst through the door. One of them had a chair and rope. The man with the chair and rope sat the chair down and ordered the other three to pick Jon up. They yanked him up and forcfully made him sit down in the seat. They tied him up to the chair tight._

_Jon was trying his hardest to pay attention to what was going on. The man who brought in the chair for Jon to sit in had another one for himself. He sat it backwards and sat down with his legs on either side. _

_"Stupid idiots," the man said. "Who shoots their own comrade?"_

_Jon didn't say anything._

_The man shook his head._

_"You will address me as Z," he said. "Now, I'm going to ask you questions. And you're going to give me answers. Everytime you don't give me an answer, we will beat an answer out of you. Question number one, where is the location of your platoon?"_

_Jon refused to speak. He just stared right into his captor's face._

_Z signaled for one of his henchmen to punch Jon in the face._

_"I repeat: where is the location of your platoon?" Z asked again._

_"Go to hell you piece of shit," Jon said._

_"Wrong answer."_

_The henchmen punched Jon again and again. But Jon remained resilient. _

_"You're a tough one.. Hehehe, I admire that about you. But your bravery and your willigness to defend your platoon will lead to your downfall. I've given you two chances. The third time we won't go easy. Now, for the last time: where is the location of your platoon?"_

_"Up your mom's pussy, you jackass" Jon said._

_The terrorists then untied Jon and threw him down on the ground. Two of them pinned him down as he struggled to get free. A few more men came in and pinned him down. They threw a cloth over his face and stuffed some of it in his mouth and nose._

_Jon couldn't see what was going on. He heard Z's voice in the background._

_"Do it," he said._

_Jon felt cold water splashing over his face. He started to choke violently. He felt like he was drowning. He struggled to break free but he couldn't. They continued to waterboard him until the leader told them to stop._

_"Enough!"_

_They removed the cloth from Jon's face. He was struggling and gasping for air. The terrorists then threw Jon against the wall hard. Jon slumped over. He felt as if he was dead already. Z walked over to him and kneeled down before him._

_"I'm going to let you sit in here and think for one hour. In this hour, I'd advise you to come up with answers. Because next time I'm putting a bullet straight through your temple."_

_Z got up and left the room with the others._

_"You stay here and keep watch," he said to one of his followers._

_He obeyed and stayed behind to watch Jon._

_Jon had noticed a knife on a table in the corner of the room. He wasn't too far from it. The terrorist who was watching him was doing a lousy job. He had the door open and was looking out to see what was going on. He didn't see or hear Jon get up, walk over to the table, and grab the knife. Jon slowly creeped up behind him and stabbed him in the neck with it. Jon took his handgun that was in his holster. Jon looked out the door and saw his attackers from earlier huddled in a corner. There was 10 of them in all. Jon looked back around the room to see if there was another gun he could use. He saw that Z had left his gun on his chair. Jon went to grab it then headed out. _

_Jon hid behind sandbags and did a recount to make sure that there were exactly 10 men to get taken out. He counted right and readied his weapons. He took a deep breath and starting shooting at each man. He successfully killed off 9 of them each with a headshot._

_The only one left standing was Z who threw up his hands in surrender._

_"Please, spare me!" he pleaded._

_Jon approached him, walking past the corpses on the ground._

_"Yippee ki yay motherfucker," Jon said and shot Z point blank in his temple._

_He watched as Z fell over dead._

_Jon then escaped from the camp he was held in and made his way back to his platoon. The journey was long and harsh but thanks to a few helpful people along the way who saw a wounded soldier with his thumb stuck out for a ride, he made it back in one peace._

_His comrades were happy to see him. Despite being battered and bruised, Jon made it._

_His commanders told him that they informed his family that he was dead. This sadden Jon, knowing that Adriana was probably crying over him right now, sad as ever._

_His commanders were going to allow him to phone home so that he could tell Adriana he was alive and well._

_Sadly, the base was under attack._

_Jon rushed back to his bed and grabbed everything that he could. He double checked to make sure he had every picture of Adriana with him and escaped._

_From a distance he watched in horror as terrorists raided the base._

_Jon was once again on his own._

_He came across a village full of humble people. Men, women, and children living in harmony. They saw that he was tired and needed somewhere to sleep. He needed to lay low for a while and not get caught by enemy forces. It was bad but the villagers went out of their way to make sure Jon was safe. Luckily, some of them were able to speak English._

_Jon was sitting in a tent, looking at a picture of him and Adriana. They were sitting on the picnic table at the park. They were on the table and Jon was behind Adriana. Jon had put a pink flower in her hair. He had kissed her on the cheek while she looked at the camera, similar to a picture they took together as children. One of the villagers named came in to check on him._

_"You alright?" she said._

_Jon looked up._

_"Yes ma'am," he said._

_"Who's in the picture?" the villager asked._

_"Me and my girlfriend. Her name is Adriana," Jon said. "She thinks I'm dead."_

_"Oh no, that's not good."_

_"I know. I was wounded in combat and everyone thought I was dead but I wasn't."_

_"I will help you heal. When you are healed, I will help you get back to your home so you can see your Adriana. Okay?"_

_Jon smiled big._

_"I appreciate that. Thank you so much. I miss her dearly."_

_Sure enough, the villager kept her word. She snuck Jon past enemy terriority and helped him get to the nearest American base around._

_"You go home to Adriana, you hear?" the villager said. "And don't forget to write to tell me you made it."_

_"I won't. Thank you so much again. I'll send you something soon," Jon promised._

_Jon was extremely glad to be on the plane going back to Cincinnati. _

_It had been an entire year. It was almost two years since he saw Adriana. He wondered if she had moved on already and forgot about him. Maybe she grieved so much that she found someone to fill that void in her life. But then again, the only person she ever loved was Jon._

_Jon landed back in America and kissed the very ground of his home. He caught a cab to his home and got out. He was in a great mood that he payed the cab driver extra for just simply bringing him home._

_"Keep the change," Jon said._

_"No, no, you served this country. You sacrificed everything to make it possible for me and millions of others to be able to do what we do. No charge," the cab driver insisted._

_"I insist. Please," Jon said. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He kept his hand extended with the money in it._

_"Okay then, sir," the cab driver said. "Thank you again. Thank you so much. Now, go see your sweet lady. Hold onto her. Tell her that you love her."_

_"You bet I will. Have a nice day sir," Jon said._

_Jon made his way up to the fourth floor of the apartment complex and walked down the hallway. He was anxious to see Adriana. He walked past apartment 218. He then remembered his mother who he kept in contact with a little more over the years. He didn't hate her whatsoever. They patched things up and everything was better. _

_He continued making his way to apartment 214. _

_He dropped his bags down and went to knock on the door. He silently prayed that Adriana would be on the other side of the door._

_He heard a familiar voice on the other side._

_A voice he could hear from miles away._

_"I'll be right back, I'm headed to the store," a beautiful voice said._

_Jon's heart started beating rapidly. He was getting excited and nervous at the same time. For all he know, she could sock him in the eye for making her worry and mourn for him for an entire year, even though he was alive and he survived everything that was thrown at him._

_'Nah, stop thinking crazy thoughts,' he told himself._

_Jon managed to calm himself and waited for Adriana to open the door._

_The door finally opened._

_A sight that was extremely gorgeous stood before him._

_It was Adriana. _

_Adriana looked as if she saw a ghost. Which is what she probably thought she was seeing._

_But her eyes weren't decieving her. _

_And Jon's eyes weren't decieving him either._

_"Jon?" Adriana said in a squeaky voice._

_"Yes, Adriana. It's me," Jon said._

_"No..."_

_"Yes. Now, don't leave me hanging, girl!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Reunited and it feels so good.<strong>


	15. Jon Learns of the Truth

Adriana ran into Jon's arms. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tight. Jon spun her around a little.

"I've missed you so much," Adriana said.

"I've missed you too," Jon said.

The two locked lips with each other.

"Damn, it's been too long," Jon said.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Germanotta said. She almost fainted but Bob caught her.

"Sally, Sally?" Bob said. "Come on now, pull yourself together.

"It's...this...this has to be...no..." Mrs. Germanotta said.

Jon put Adriana down and went to hug Mrs. Germanotta.

"It is. I'm back," Jon said. "And I'm alive and well."

The entire family cooked a big meal to celebrate Jon's return.

Adriana held onto Jon for the entire night as if he was going to run away again.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Germanotta asked. "If you were alive, why didn't you call or write?"

"When I first escaped captivity, I made my way to my platoon. My commanders told me what they had told you guys and I was about to call. But the base came under attack and I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I ended up in a village full of helpful people. They saved my life. Everyone who helped me told me to make it back to Adriana."

Jon turned and smiled at Adriana who couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay, I'm here," Jon said.

Jon noticed a scar on top of Adriana's left hand. It looked like cigarette burns. Jon wanted to ask how she got the scars but he didn't. The entire family continued eating and celebrating together.

* * *

><p>"Man, did I miss this," Jon said, collapsing on the bed.<p>

Adriana pounced on top of him.

"I was so sad and worried. But now you're back," Adriana said.

"I know," Jon said. "How did you cope with me being gone for so long?"

"I just kept taking it one day at a time. Then, I..." Adriana's voiced trailed off.

"Talk to me, Adriana. You can tell me anything. I won't get mad," Jon said.

"I got engaged to Luke. From high school. He goes to the same college as me. Well, he did anyway. He transfered. Our engagment didn't last long," Adriana said.

Even though Jon promised to not get upset at anything that she would have to tell him, Adriana had a gut feeling he would get upset anyway. It was because she wasn't through telling Jon about what happened.

"I never had a good feeling about Luke," Jon said. "I'm not mad that you got engaged to him though. You were grieving and needed someone to fill the void in your heart."

"No one can take your place, Jon. It didn't feel right. Through all the heartache and bruises, the beatings, even him attempting to rape me, I had to get out. That wasn't love. That was pure hate. He even talked shit about you being dead," Adriana continued.

She looked down at Jon's face. He had a stoic expression on it.

"Is that why you have a burn mark on your hand?" Jon asked.

Adriana nodded.

Jon took a deep breath and held onto Adriana.

"I'm glad that you're alright," he said.

"I am too."

Jon watched as Adriana slept soundly in his arms. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. That bastard hurt his love in the most evil way. Jon wanted to find Luke and take him out immediately for what he did. But Jon would end up in jail and he didn't want that. And it would break Adriana's hurt even more if Jon recieved a lot of time in jail.

Had Jon known that Adriana was in trouble, he would've swam across the water to get back to her in time to make sure that she was safe. If he didn't have to go into hiding, he would have known. If his base wasn't attacked, he would have been able to tell her right then and there that he was just fine. He signed up for the Army and he knew the hell it was going to bring. He hated hearing how Adriana was fucked over but there was nothing he could do about it now.

All he could do is lay there and be grateful to be back home at last.

Adriana was brushing her teeth when Jon came in.

"Sorry babe, I gotta piss," Jon said.

He pulled down his boxers and took a leak.

"Mmmm!" Adriana said.

"Mmmm to you too babe. Damn. I got morning wood. Shit!" Jon said.

Adriana finished brushing her teeth.

"Morning wood, huh?" Adriana said slyly.

Jon flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Yes," Jon said. "Now, give me some sugar."

Adriana gave Jon a wet kiss on the lips and went back to the room to get dressed.

"Damn girl. You look fine as hell," Jon said.

Adriana giggled.

"I know I do," she said.

"Oh you do huh?" Jon said attacking her with tickles.

"JON STOP!" Adriana said laughing.

"I can't here you babe," Jon said.

"I SAID STOP! OH MY GOSH! JOOOONNNN!"

"I STILL CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

"FUCKER!"

Adriana grabbed onto Jon's balls.

"ADRIANA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jon said.

"MY MY MY HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! I GOT YOUR BABY MAKER IN THE PALM OF MY HANDS!" Adriana said.

"I NEED MY BABY MAKER TO MAKE LITTLE JON AND ADRIANA CLONES!" Jon said.

"THAT WOULD BE FANTASTIC! BUT I WANT A HAMSTER. LET'S GO BUY A HAMSTER!" Adriana said.

"LET GO OF MY NUTS SO WE CAN GO BUY THAT HAMSTER!" Jon said.

"Okay." Adriana said.

She relinquished Jon's manhood and went to get dressed.

They arrived at the pet store soon after. Adriana was overwhelmed by the cute hamsters in front of her.

"Awwww, what do you think of this one, Jon?" Adriana said.

She was looking at an all black hamster with big eyes. His hands and feet were a light pink color.

"Little sucker looks cute," Jon said. "You want that one?"

"Yes!" Adriana said.

"Well, then, little fella you're coming home with us," Jon said.

Jon and Adriana had left the pet store and walked to their car. When they got to the car, the noticed someone had keyed the left side. On the front window, there was a note. Jon picked it up. It read:

_It's not over._

"Jon," Adriana said. "What does that note say?"

Jon shooked his head.

"Nothing. Just someone being stupid," Jon said. "Come on."

Adriana didn't move for a second.

"Adriana, it'll be alright. Just come on babe," Jon said.

Adriana was a little nervous on the way home. She had a feeling who keyed the car and left the note but she didn't dwell on that thought for too long. She turned and saw Jon staring intensely at the road ahead of him. Adriana soon began to think that it was her fault that something bad was going to happen.

'Ugh, how could you be so stupid?' Adriana said to herself.

When they got back home, Adriana put the hamster in her room and fed it. She was watching the hamster check out his new surroundings.

"Little sucker," Jon said. "We need to give him a name."

"Mickey," Adriana said.

"Mickey it is then. Mickey the Little Sucker," Jon said.

"Would you stop calling him a little sucker? YOU'RE the sucker!" Adriana said.

"Yeah, I'm a sucker for YOU!" Jon said, kissing Adriana.

Adriana then slipped on her nightgown and laid on top of Jon.

"I'm scared," Adriana said.

"Why?" Jon said.

"I'm afraid he'll try to come back and get me," Adriana said.

Jon knew who she was talking about.

"He won't," Jon said. "I won't let him."

"It's my fault," Adriana said.

"It's not, Adriana. Don't think it is. You were grieving and you needed someone to keep you comfort. You probably thought he was a sweet and kind guy and a good friend but then realized he was a dick. You did the right thing in getting the hell away from him. Deep down, I do want to fuck him up for what he did to you."

"Jon, I don't want you to get into trouble!" Adriana said.

"I know. I was thinking about that. Man, just ten minutes with that fucker," Jon said.

"Jon, please, don't do something you'll regret? Okay?" Adriana said.

"I won't babe," Jon said. He kissed Adriana.

They heard a little squeaky noise next to them. They turned and saw the hamster on his wheel. He fell off and landed on his back.

"Oh dear!" Adriana said.

"That hamster is some kind of special," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think so far? <strong>


	16. What Happened to You?

Adriana forgot the sensation of Jon making love to her. He was passionate, loving, and a little rough, just the way she loved it. Jon was in seventh heaven. He missed making love to Adriana severely. The past two years did take a tremendous toll on him. This night was their first night making love together in forever.

"Faster, Jon. Faster," Adriana pleaded.

Jon was rested between Adriana's legs. He was going hard in the paint. Luckily Adriana's stepdad had a business trip to get to. They had the place to themselves.

"Damn, you're so fucking wet, shit," Jon said. "I've missed you so damn much."

Jon picked Adriana up and fucked her standing up.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Adriana yelped out loud. "Harder please! Faster! FASTER DAMMIT!"

Adriana felt something hot between her legs. Jon had came inside of her.

"Damn," Jon said.

Jon pulled out of Adriana and set her on her feet.

"Jon!" Adriana said.

"Wait a minute," Jon said.

He took the covers off of the bed and laid them on the floor. Adriana quickly laid on the covers and beckoned for Jon to join her. Jon laid down on his back and Adriana mounted him.

"I've missed you so much," Adriana said.

Jon rubbed his hands over Adriana's breasts. She put her hands on top of his.

"I've missed you more," Jon said.

They continued to have sex until Jon noticed something. He noticed a burn mark on Adriana's leg. He tried not to ask her anymore about Luke but it was bothering him now.

Both Adriana and Jon reached their climaxes and had to regain their breaths.

"Damn, that felt great," Adriana said.

She layed next to Jon.

"Adriana, what happened to your leg?" Jon said.

Adriana looked at the scar on her left leg that Jon was referring to.

"It's nothing, Jon," Adriana said.

Jon got up and slipped on his boxers and sweatpants.

"Don't lie to me," Jon said. He was serious.

"I'm not," Adriana said.

She got up and slipped on something to wear too. She then put on her robe and left the room. Jon followed her.

"Adriana, I'm not letting this go," Jon said.

"Look, I told you it's nothing, Jon. Just drop it. Let it go," Adriana said.

"I'm not letting this go. What else did that piece of shit do to you?" Jon said.

Adriana ignored him and went to the freezer to get some ice cream. Jon sat at the table and waited until Adriana was finished making herself a bowl. She sat down and started eating as if Jon wasn't there. Jon waited patiently until she was finished. Before Adriana could get back up, Jon grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"Let go, Jon," Adriana said.

"Not until you tell me what happened," Jon said.

"It doesn't matter," Adriana said. "It's in the past."

Sometimes Adriana acted stubborn if she didn't want to talk about something or confront it.

"Adriana, I know Luke did that to you," Jon said.

"You don't know," Adriana said.

"Yes I do. Who else would burn you on your leg? I know what scars you do and don't have. And before I left, that wasn't there before," Jon said.

Adriana plopped back down in the chair.

"Talk to me, baby," Jon said. He kissed Adriana's hand.

Adriana didn't want to think about those terrible memories. But she had to.

"Well, he...tried to rape me multiple times. He burned me with my curling iron because he thought I was taking too long in the bathroom. He would come home drunk and hit me sometimes," Adriana said. "Look, Jon-"

"Say no more. I've already heard it all," Jon said.

Adriana could see Jon's jaw clenching.

"Jon?"

Jon looked at her.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Jonathon! No, don't do something stupid!"

"Adriana, I've been patient. But I want to snap his neck into two," Jon said.

"Jonathon, no," Adriana said.

Adriana could see rage in Jon's eyes. Jon shook his head and got up from the table.

"I can't believe you," Jon said.

"What?"

"Adriana, I want him to pay for what he did to you," Jon said. "Fuck! I wish I was here. I shouldn't have never joined the fucking Army!"

"Jonathon, don't say that," Adriana said.

"If I hadn't joined, you wouldn't have went through what you do. It's all because of me. I left you here alone. I shouldn't have done that," Jon said.

"Jonathon, it's not your fault," Adriana said.

Jon punched the wall out of frustration. He punched it a few more times.

"Shit!" Jon said. "Shit shit shit!"

He kept punching the wall until his knuckles were a little bloody.

"Jonathon!" Adriana said.

She got up and hugged him from behind. Jon was leaning against the wall.

"It's all my fault," Jon said. "I should've gotten out of that prison camp sooner...I should have never let my guard down for even one second during that fight...I would've been here with you a long time ago."

"Jonathon, it's not your fault you wanted to join the Army. It isn't," Adriana said. "I'm very proud of you. You did something not too many people get to say they did or had the courage to do. I love you and I'm proud of you, Jon. I made the choice of getting with Luke and I payed for it."

"You shouldn't have had to pay for it. You deserve better," Jon said. "I promised to never leave your side and I did. I'M the one paying for it by hearing you tell me about what that bastard did to you."

"It's not your fault as I said before," Adriana said.

"It is too my fucking fault, Adriana!" Jon said.

He turned around and looked at Adriana.

"It isn't," Adriana said softly.

She kissed Jon.

Jon soon forgot about his anger and continued kissing Adriana's soft lips. He sucked on her bottom lip a little, tasting her.

"I'm never leaving you again," Jon said.

He picked her up and took her back to the bedroom.

"Let me see your hand," Adriana said.

Jon's hand was a little bloody. Adriana got some alcohol and a bandaid.

"You always had a strong hand," Adriana said.

"I beat a lot of people up," Jon said.

"Remember when you punched the kid in the eye when he took my candy away from me during the Halloween party in Mrs. Richardson's class?" Adriana said.

"You damn right. No one takes my woman's things," Jon said. "And no one, and I mean NO ONE, mistreats my woman."

Adriana smiled at Jon. She put the bandaid on Jon's hand.

"There you go," she said.

She looked Jon in his eyes and kissed him.

"You will always be my knight in shining armor," Adriana said.

"You'll always be my queen," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Things shall be get interesting soon.<strong>


	17. You're Coming With Me

**Author's Note: Flashback time! Allons-y!**

_**Cincinnati, 1993:**_

_"You know, I really like Will. He's funny," Adriana said._

_"I like Will, too," Jon said._

_The two of them were watching The Fresh Prince of Bel Air._

_"I think you still need practice on the theme song," Adriana said._

_"Says you! I can rap it better than you can!" Jon said._

_Adriana pinched Jon on the cheek and didn't let go. _

_"You stink at it!" Adriana said._

_She stuck her tongue out at Jon._

_"Adriana! Watch the show!" Jon said._

_Jon couldn't pay attention to the new epsiode on the screen. He was too busy staring at Adriana's locks and just Adriana herself. She turned and looked at him._

_"What?"_

_Jon kissed Adriana on the lips. Adriana was taken aback and wanted to push Jon away but couldn't. She fell under his spell and returned the kiss. Just a simple kiss. Jon broke the kiss and looked at Adriana._

_"I'll never leave you," Jon said._

_"Me neither," Adriana said._

_"But...what if one day...I have to?" Jon said._

_"Then I'll wait for you to return. Just like you would do for me," Adriana said._

_The both of them then went to get chocolate ice cream. Jon was on the stool trying to reach for the ice cream cones on the top shelf in the pantry. He slipped and came crashing down. He landed smack on his butt. Adriana was trying not to laugh. Jon's face was super red._

_"Argh!" _

_"Are you okay!?"_

_"No!"_

_"Here, let me help you," Adriana said._

_"Leave me alone!" Jon said._

_He clearly was agitated and embarassed about falling in front of Adriana._

_"Jon, it's okay," Adriana said._

_She helped him to his feet._

_"Thanks," Jon said._

_Adriana made Jon a cone and watched as he ate it. _

_"Another?"_

_Adriana watched as Jon devoured the second one._

_"One more?" Adriana asked._

_Jon nodded his head._

_After they finished with their snacks, the two of them took a nap._

_Mrs. Germanotta came in and saw the two of the them on the couch cuddled together. She couldn't help but to smile. She enjoyed having Jon in her home. He was like another son to her. She hoped that the two of them would never part ways. She would be a little more devastated than anyone else._

_Mrs. Germanotta was tired from work and decided to head back to her room to lay down but saw how Adriana and Jon's room was a slight mess. Papers shrewn everywhere._

_"I told those kids to stop doing this," she muttered to herself._

_She walked into the room and started picking up everything. She came across a piece of paper that said "For Adriana" on it. Jon had drawn hearts above the "i" in Adriana's name. Mrs. Germanotta unfolded it and read it:_

_**"Adriana, **_

_**I just wanted you to know that I still love you and I'll always be by your side. Even if I do actually leave, just know I'll come back. I promise. Remember me. Always.**_

_**-Jon."**_

_Mrs. Germanotta found herself tearing up a little._

_"Dammit, Jon!" she said. "You made me tear up again with you lovely letters to Adriana!"__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Over the years Mrs. Germanotta watched Adriana and Jon grow up together. Jon always made sure Adriana was taken care of while Adriana did the same.<em>

_One day she did notice that the two of them were getting more and more passionate about each other. Mrs. Germanotta didn't want to jump to conclusions but she knew the direction in which they were headed. She did see them making out on the couch one night. It was pretty heated and it almost scared her to death. _

_She didn't know what to do exactly. She wanted to talk to Adriana but she was afraid that Adriana would get mad at her. Mrs. Germanotta had went to the store and bought condoms. She really wasn't thinking when she did it either. But she bought them._

_Mrs. Germanotta came back home and saw Adriana by herself on the couch watching t.v. _

_"Hey, Mom," Adriana said._

_"Hey, Adriana. I'm about to make dinner in a few minutes," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I am a little hungry," Adriana said._

_"Here," Mrs. Germanotta said, handing Adriana the bag._

_Adriana grabbed a box out of the bag. _

_"CONDOMS!?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Look, I know you and Jon really love each other, okay? When you first told me about being intimate with Jon, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. You were experimenting. And that was perfectly okay. I did the same too. I hope after our first conversation you two didn't go ahead and do it already."_

_"No, we didn't Mom."_

_"Well, that's long as you guys waited, that's all that matters. But keep those in your drawer in case you two actually do end up having sex. I want you two to be safe. Okay?"_

_Adrianna got up and hugged her mom._

_"We will. Thanks, Mom."_

_"You're welcome, sweety. But Adriana?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I did see you two making out."_

_"Oh."_

_"I just want you two to be safe."_

_"Don't worry. Thanks again."_

_"Are you and Jon planning on taking things further in the future?"_

_"Yeah. I only love him, Mom. I really do."_

_"That's good. Promise me something? Despite whatever may happen between you two, that you two will learn to work it out? And if you two need any help or anything, I'm right here for you."_

_"Oh, Mom. You're about to make me cry!"_

_Jon had overheard their conversation from the bedroom. He smiled to himself._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

"Zama, Japan?" Adriana said.

"Yes. Japan," Jon said.

He was being stationed at Camp Zama for 8 months.

"And I'm taking you with me," Jon said.

"What?"

"Yes. You are coming with me," Jon said. "We just have to tell your mom."

"JAPAN!?" Mrs. Germanotta yelped.

"Yes. I won't be on the battlefield this time," Jon said.

"Oh!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Honey, relax," Bob said. "Jon is going to take good care of Adriana. You just have to have faith."

Adriana and Jon managed to calm her mother down.

"Now, Adriana, I'm not forcing you to come with me. But I want you to come with me. I'm not leaving you again. That's what I promised you years ago. And I'm not breaking that promise," Jon said.

"Well, I didn't say no. I'll be looking forward to seeing the world with you," Adriana said. "You wanna go play pool tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing," Jon said. "Now get some rest, girl. I want you to get all of the beauty rest you can."

"You're right. I need to take it all of you," Adriana said.

Jon playfully bit Adriana's cheek.

**Author's Note: So I wrote the flashback because I wanted to do it because I loved writing about the adventures of Adriana and Jon as kids. I also did it to emphasis on the point that no matter what goes on, Jon and Adriana will always be together.**

**P.S. I'll update when I can this week. **

**P.S.S. The good parts will soon come in. :)**


	18. Jon and Adriana Move

Adriana watched as Jon played pool with some of his high school friends. They were glad to see him again. Adriana was simply glad that Jon was back home alive. Adriana was nervous about going to Japan but with Jon she didn't have anything to worry about. He grew out his hair. Curly and messy as usual. Despite having to cut it for the Army, he grew his hair back. Adriana could sleep in his hair all day if she could.

"See that, babe? I'm whoopin' all of their asses," Jon said. He came over and put his arm around Adriana.

"I'll beat your ass soon," Adriana said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Adriana had went to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to her, someone was waiting on for her.

Adriana was walking down the hallway back to the pool area when a hand went over her mouth. Someone had grabbed ahold of her. She was trying to break free but the mystery person kept their grip tight.

"Thought you'd see the last of me, huh?"

The voice sent chills through Adriana's spine.

It was the devil himself, Luke.

"I see that fucker came back from the dead. Too bad you won't," he said.

"Let her go!" a man screamed out from behind Luke.

Adriana managed to break free and turn around to kick Luke in the nutsack.

The man who saw what was going on rush to Luke and punched him smack in the face. Turns out, the man was security.

"You okay, ma'am?" he said.

"Yeah," Adriana said.

Adriana ran back to the pool area.

"Jon!"

"What is it?" Jon said. He was worried now.

"It's Luke! He..." Adriana tried to say.

"WHAT!?" Jon yelled. "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?"

"Security has him," Adriana said.

"What did he do to you?" Jon asked.

"He just grabbed ahold of me is all. We need to go," Adriana said.

"No. Where is he?" Jon said.

"Jon!"

Luke was being escorted out of the bar. Jon saw him and went after him.

"Hold up," Jon said.

Jon still had the poolstick in his hand.

"You know this guy?" the security guard asked. He had Luke by the collar.

"Yeah, I know this piece of shit. Bastard hurt my woman while I was away at war and trying to get home. Now put his hands on her again. I'm gonna make him pay."

"Have at him," the security said.

"Look, man, I don't want trouble," Luke said.

He looked pathetic pleading for his life.

"You already dug your own grave," Jon said.

Jon socked Luke in the mouth then took the poolstick and hit Luke with it.

"AH! STOP!"

Jon didn't stop wailing on Luke. It seemed like Jon was seeing red when he was beating Luke. He threw the stick down and continued punching Luke.

Luke's eye was bruised and his face was beginning to look purple and lumpy.

The security guard saw that Jon wasn't going to stop anytime soon and tried to pull Jon off of Luke.

"This is for Adriana, you asswipe!"

Jon landed a hard punch on Luke.

Jon got off of Luke and watched as he barely could get up. Adriana came over and kicked Luke in the temple. That stunned him pretty good.

The security guard was impressed.

"Good thing you took care of him," the security guard said. "Saw him harassing your woman so I had to step in. Thank you for your service, by the way. Alright fucker, time to get you out of here. I better not catch you back here either."

* * *

><p>A week later Luke was killed in a hit and run.<p>

Oh. Well.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Jon asked Adriana.<p>

The two of them had their bags packed.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous," Adriana said.

"Don't be nervous," Jon said. "You have me."

Before the two of them left for the airport, Mrs. Germanotta couldn't stop crying.

"Oh, my baby is going away!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Mom, we will send for you to come out okay?" Adriana said.

"Alright," Mrs. Germanotta said through sniffles.

"You take good care of Adriana, you hear?" Bob said, giving Jon a hug.

"I will," Jon said.

Jon then gave Mrs. Germanotta a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you worry alright? I'll be fine and so will Adriana," Jon said.

"I love you Mom," Adriana said. "Love you, Bob. See you guys soon."

* * *

><p>"Wow. The city is so beautiful," Adriana said.<p>

"Just like you," Jon said.

Adriana was staring out of the window in her robes. Jon was hugging her tight from behind. He inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Your hair always smelled good," Jon said.

"Better than you," Adriana said.

"What was that?" Jon said.

He spun Adriana around to face him. Adriana looked deep into his eyes. She grabbed ahold of Jon's necklace that had dogtags on it.

"You heard me," Adriana said, seductively.

"Oh, it's like that huh?" Jon said.

He planted kisses on Adriana's neck and jawline.

"Yes it is," Adriana said.

Adriana turned back around to close the curtains. She took off her robe and let it fall to the floor. She stood before Jon in her birthday suit.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Jon said.

"Nope," Adriana said. "I see you're getting hard. I should help you with that."

"Oh, you're gonna help me alright," Jon said.

He picked Adriana help and took her to the bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed.

"I'm fuck you in every way I can," Jon said.

"I would like to see you do that," Adriana said.

"That sounds like a challenge," Jon said.

"Perhaps," Adriana said.

Jon relieved himself of his boxers and sweats and joined Adriana in the bed.

"Remember when I walked in on you masturbating?" Adriana said, smirking.

Jon stared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Yes, you do. You were 14, remember? I walked in on you jacking off. You were definitely going to town!" Adriana said.

"You're crazy," Jon said. His face was red.

"I thought it was pretty funny. You busted your nut as soon as I walked in," Adriana said.

"Shut up," Jon said.

"Oh, you know I'm only teasing ya. But it still was funny," Adriana said.

"Whatever," Jon said.

Adriana took a good look at Jon's naked body.

"You know, I could help you with your hammer" Adriana said, rubbing her hand down Jon's torso.

Jon looked at her seductively.

"My hammer, huh? Well, I do need to hammer it somewhere," Jon said. "Time to get to work then."

"I don't think you're up to the challenge," Adriana said.

"Oh, I'm gonna have you calling my name in less then two minutes. Trust me," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Things are about to heat up. Hehehe...<strong>


	19. Engagement

Adriana was laying on the pillow, clutching it tight. She was trying her hardest not to scream out but she did.

"Oh Jon," she moaned.

Jon smirked.

He was fucking her from behind. Nice and slow. Adriana was extremely wet and it was driving Jon crazy.

Slowly he slid in and out of her.

"How bad do you want me, Adriana?" he asked.

Adriana's hair was loose and all over the place. Jon ran his hands through her hair and grabbed ahold of it.

"I want you bad, Jon. So...bad..." Adriana whispered.

Jon layed on her back and kissed her on her neck. The touch of his lips was extremely welcoming. It made her spine tingle.

Jon brought his face close to Adriana's ear.

"How bad?" he whispered.

"Bad...DAMMIT JON I WANT YOU!" Adriana said.

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

Jon sped up his pace. The more he kept fucking Adriana the quicker he was about to cum.

Soon enough he shot his load inside of her but kept going. He didn't want to stop at all. Short pants were coming from the both of them.

"Whatever you do, don't stop," Adriana pleaded.

Jon then came inside of Adriana but kept going. The more he came into her, the more his cum seeped out of her. Adriana felt weak between her legs. When it came to love making, Jon was perfect at it.

Jon pulled out of her and turned Adriana around to face him. Jon slid back into her.

"Shit!" Adriana yelled out.

"You ok?" Jon said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't notice how wet I am," she said.

"Yeah. You're pretty wet," Jon said.

"Also thanks to you, Mr. Sperm Bank," Adriana teased.

"You told me not to stop," Jon said. "That's why I filled you up."

"And I want you to continue," Adriana said.

This time Jon didn't hold back. He had Adriana yelping and cussing at him for the next hour. Jon was fucking Adriana so fast that Adriana had squirted twice in five minutes.

"Dammit Jon!" Adriana yelled out.

"Hehehehehe," Jon snickered.

Jon unloaded one more time into Adriana. He gave her French kiss then pulled out of her. Adriana then got up and took Jon into her mouth. She cleaned up the cum that was on his cock with ease. She looked dead into his eyes as she did it. Once she was finished, she gave Jon one last kiss then got up to clean herself up.

"You know what? I'm not through with you yet," Jon said.

"Oh really now? Well, you're just going to have to come after me then, big boy," Adriana said seductively.

Adriana hopped in the shower and Jon followed suit.

"Wash my back pretty please," Adriana said.

"As you wish ma'am," Jon said.

Instead he lifted up Adriana's leg and slid back into her again.

"You swine...I love you," Adriana whispered.

"I love you more," Jon said.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_**Cincinnati, 1994**_

_"Jon, you need to come take your bath!" Adriana called out to him._

_She had ran Jon a nice hot bubble bath. He had fallen into mud earlier in the day._

_Jon came into the bathroom looking like he was dragged through hell. His hair had some mud in it and his clothes were ruined._

_"This stinks," he growled._

_"Yeah, you do. That's why you need to take a bath," Adriana said. "I'll be in the room."_

_She heard Jon splashing in the bathtub. He was in there for a while. Adriana then heard Jon unplug the bathtub. Jon then made his way to the room._

_Adriana turned around and just saw Jon standing behind her. Adriana was hanging her clothes up in her closet. Jon had a look of annoyance on his face._

_"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT bad," Adriana said._

_"Yes it was!" Jon said._

_Adriana grabbed Jon some pajamas. _

_"You'll live!" Adriana said._

_Jon slipped on his clothes and plopped in bed. Adriana joined him._

_"You know what, we should shower together one day," Jon said._

_"Oh really?" Adriana said._

_"Yup. Sounds fun. It's like swimming only in the bathtub," Jon said._

_"Oh Jon, you never cease to amaze me," Adriana said._

_"You know what else we should do? Once we get older?" Jon said._

_"What is it?"_

_"I want to marry you and give you children," Jon said._

_Adriana looked at Jon._

_"Re-really?" Adriana said._

_"Yup. I plan on making you my wifey and having some kids with you. I want to take care of you. And take lots of showers with you," Jon said._

_Adriana didn't notice a tear falling from her face. Jon saw it and wiped it away._

_"Don't cry, my love," Jon said._

_"I'm not. I just got something in my eye," Adriana said._

_Jon leaned in and gave Adriana a kiss on her lips. Adriana wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. Jon held onto Adriana and kissed her hard back. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes._

_"You're a good kisser," Adriana said, smiling._

_"I know I am. And you're a good kisser, too. I love kissing your lips. So tasty..." Jon said._

_Jon kissed Adriana again and got on top of her._

_"If I could, I'd stay like this forever," Jon said._

_"Me too. Now don't stop kissing me," Adriana said._

* * *

><p><strong>*Present:<strong>

"Mom, I'm sure. I'm pregnant!" Adriana told her mom over the phone.

"Ooohhh! My baby is having a baby!" Mrs. Germanotta said. She started to weep.

"Awww, Mom, please don't cry," Adriana said.

Mrs. Germanotta blew her nose into some tissue.

"Does Jon know?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I'll tell him when he gets home," Adriana said. "I know he's going to be super happy."

Adriana waited until Jon got home.

"How's my beautiful lady today?" Jon said, giving Adriana a kiss.

"I'm doing good. I just have a bun in the oven is all," Adriana said.

"Oh, you're baking bread?" Jon said.

He went to the kitchen and checked the oven.

"Wait...you haven't baked anything!" Jon said.

Adriana laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jon said.

Adriana pointed to her stomach.

"A bun in the oven," she repeated.

It finally hit Jon.

He was going to be a daddy.

"You...you..." Jon stuttered.

"Yes, that's right. I'm going to be a mommy and you're going to be a daddy," Adriana said.

"HOT DIGGITY DAMN!"

Jon ran to Adriana, picked her up, and swung her around.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Jon said. "I told you I'd give you children. I also need to do something else too."

"What's that?" Adriana said.

"Make you my wifey," Jon said.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it. He kneeled down to one knee.

Adriana eyes filled with tears immediately.

"Adriana," Jon said, taking her hand. "Ever since we were little, I knew that you were the one for me. I promised to protect you and you promised to protect me and that's what we've done. Despite being away from you for two years and you thinking I was dead, I still came back to you. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I see no one else but you as my one true soulmate. Adriana Germanotta, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Adriana said through tears.

Jon took the ring out of the box and placed it on Adriana's ring finger.

A beautiful ruby ring.

"Ruby?" Adriana asked. "So pretty..."

"I love the way red looks on you. Man, who am I kidding, EVERYTHING looks good on you!" Jon said.

Adriana and Jon went out to celebrate later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I included the flashback to tie in with the chapter. I was just elaborating on Adriana and Jon being kids doing what they're doing now: simply being in love with each other. I also know a recurring theme in my stories is a baby on the way and marriage. But hey, I just can't help myself. :p So far, everything's going great and everything will be fine.<strong>

**Or will it?**


	20. Bundle of Joy

Jon found out that his 8 month deployment turned into a 12 month deployment. Adriana didn't mind though but she wanted her mother to be with her.

"This is my our first baby, Jon. I need someone here with me while you away at work," Adriana told Jon.

"I know. I'll send for your mom to come out here," Jon said.

Jon kept to his word and sent for Mrs. Germanotta to join them in Japan.

"Ooohhh, Adriana!" Mrs. Germanotta said. "How are you baby girl?"

"I'm fine," Adriana said.

Mrs. Germanotta rubbed Adriana's belly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"You're also going to have a son-in-law," Adriana said.

"What?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Jon put an arm around Adriana.

"I asked for her hand in marriage," Jon said, smiling.

"You two!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Mrs. Germanotta gave Jon a huge hug.

"Anything you two need, I'll get it for you," Mrs. Germanotta said. She was wiping away her tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to worry. I'll take care of you and Adriana," Jon said.

"Mom, I look like a blimp!" Adriana said.

Adriana observed her body in the mirror. 6 months pregnant and counting.

"You look fine," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Adriana shook her head.

"I look like a blimp. And I'm scared," Adriana said.

"Scared of what?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

Adriana began to tear up.

"What if I'm not a good mommy?"

She broke down crying.

"Adriana, you're not going to be a great mother," Mrs. Germanotta said, soothing her daughter.

"I don't know," Adriana said.

"Adriana, you listen to me. You're going to be a great mother and Jon is going to be a great father, alright?" Mrs. Germanotta said. "I'm here for you."

Jon came back home with a big teddy bear.

"This is for the baby's room," Jon said.

"That's a big teddy bear," Adriana said.

"I know," Jon said.

Jon placed it in the corner of the baby's room. Jon then sat down on a stool that was placed in there earlier. He took a deep breath.

"Something the matter?" Adriana said.

"It's nothing. It's just I'm excited about becoming a father but at the same time I'm scared," Jon confessed.

"I'm scared too, Jon. But we can get through this," Adriana said.

She approached him and hugged him. Jon rubbed his hand over Adriana's growing bump.

"I can't believe it. I used to tell you all the time we'd have a child. I still can't believe it," Jon said.

Adriana simply smiled at Jon.

Jon kissed Adriana's stomach.

"Oh!" Adriana said, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jon said, getting up.

"The baby kicked hard when you did that. He likes it when you give him kisses," Adriana said.

Jon smiled.

"I can't wait to see what he looks like," Jon said.

"You know, we still haven't picked out a name," Adriana said.

"Jonathon," Jon replied.

"Jonathon, Junior. J.J. Sounds nice," Adriana said.

"Yup. Damn, why am I tearing up?" Jon said.

"Because you're going to be a daddy," Adriana. "And a damn good one."

"You damn right," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later:<strong>

"Yes, she's in the delivery room right now! You need to come quick!" Mrs. Germanotta told Jon over the phone.

"On my way!" Jon said.

"Mom! Where's Jon!?" Adriana said when she saw her mother coming back to join her.

She was trying her hardest to keep calm. Her contractions were killing her. She was in excrutiating pain.

"He's on his way," Mrs. Germanotta said. "How are you holding up?"

"It hurts...so much," Adriana said. "Aaaahhh!"

Tears were falling out of her eyes.

"It's hurts!" Adriana screamed.

"Adriana, calm down, you'll get through this," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Sweat was dripping from Adriana's face. The more contractions she had, the more agitated and agressive she got. She accidently hit her mom in the face.

"Get this fucking baby out of me!" Adriana screamed.

Jon finally made his way to the hospital. He heard Adriana screaming from down the hallway and rushed to the delivery room.

"Adriana!" Jon said.

He rushed by her side.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Get this baby out of me!" Adriana screamed.

"Alrighty then," Jon said.

Adriana smacked Jon across the face.

"Shut up and get this baby out of me!" Adriana said.

"YOU have to do the pushing!" Jon said.

"Oh, get away from me!" Adriana said.

"No, I'm staying here!" Jon said.

"I don't want you here!" Adriana said.

"Adriana-"

Adriana smacked Jon again. And again.

"Adriana, please stop smacking me," Jon said.

Adriana did have a hard hand.

"Get this baby out of me..." Adriana said.

For the next five hours she was miserable. Crying, smacking Jon, cussing at him, and everything.

* * *

><p>Finally, at 1:30 a.m. in the morning, Jonathon, Jr. was born.<p>

Jon cut the umbilical cord.

The nurses cleaned up J.J. and wrapped him in a blue blanket. They brought him to Jon, who was crying. And crying hard.

Jon was finally holding his bundle of joy in his arms. Jon gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

"Our baby," Jon said to Adriana.

"I know," Adriana said.

She was crying as well.

Jon brought J.J. over to her. Adriana took him into her arms.

"Hey there," Adriana said.

J.J. opened his eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy have waited to finally see you," Adriana said. "Someone else wants to see you, too. Your grandma."

Mrs. Germanotta then came over and held J.J. in her arms.

"I still can't believe I'm a grandma," she said.

"You are," Adriana said. "You'll make a great grandmother."

"Yes I will. I'm going to spoil you rotten," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Once Mrs. Germanotta and the baby were asleep, Jon talked to Adriana for a little while.

"I still can't believe we're parents," Jon said.

"Me neither. It seemed like just yesterday we met each other," Adriana said.

"Yeah. Dreams do come true huh?" Jon said.

"Yes, they do. Come join me in bed," Adriana said.

"No, I'll sleep in the chair," Jon said.

"Please, lay with me," Adriana said.

She scooted over so that Jon would have some space.

Jon got into bed with her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just so tired. I was in so much pain but it was worth it for J.J.," Adriana said.

Jon kissed Adriana on the cheek.

"I'm glad I'm with you," he said.

"I'm glad I'm with you too," Adriana said.

With that, the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Little J.J. has been born. :D Yay! <strong>

**But the best part is yet to come!**


	21. Worries About the Future

Mrs. Germanotta was feeding J.J. his bottle. She was so in love with the new addition to the family. She still couldn't believe that both Adriana and Jon brought J.J. into world. Mrs. Germanotta remembered those two watching Saturday cartoons every weekend and eating big bowls of cereal. Now, those two were parents and were about to get married.

Jon was away at work. Adriana was making dinner.

"How's he doing, Mom?" Adriana called from the kitchen.

"He's doing fine," Mrs. Germanotta said. "He has Jon's eyes and your nose."

"He's getting big," Adriana said.

She put the top back over the pot and joined her mother in the living room. Adriana stroked J.J.'s head.

"He's so beautiful," Adriana said. "My beautiful baby boy."

"He is beautiful," Mrs. Germanotta said.

J.J. had finished his bottle.

"I'll burp him and put him to sleep," Adriana said.

She put a towel over her shoulder and took J.J. in her arms. She placed him on her shoulder and started patting his back. She went into J.J.'s room and kept trying to burp him. Soon she heard a loud burp. Very loud burp.

"My, you sound just like your daddy when he was younger," Adriana said.

She layed the baby down in his crib. J.J. got comfortable in his crib and quickly fell asleep. Adriana watched as J.J. slept soundly in his crib. Adriana rubbed the top of J.J.'s head one more time.

"Goodnight love," Adriana said.

She then left the room and rejoined her mother in the living room. Adriana laid her head on her mother's legs. Mrs. Germanotta stroked her daughter's hair.

"You know, I still can't believe it. You and Jon as parents," Mrs. Germanotta said. "I still remember when you two had to do that project where you guys were parents to that fake baby for two weeks? Man, that was funny."

"Yes it was. But it's a whole different ball game now. But I don't regret nothing," Adriana said. "I just wish Jon didn't have to work so many hours."

"I know it's hard but hey, I'm here," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"And for that I'm grateful," Adriana said. "Um, me and Jon were thinking of getting married next week. We really don't want to wait."

Adriana waited for her mom to respond.

"So soon huh?" she said. "Well, you know Bob would love to see you two get married."

"Of course. Jon is going to send for him. You know, I didn't know you were going to marry Bob," Adriana said. "I mean, I knew you two were close but I didn't know that you two were that close. Glad you met someone great like Bob."

Mrs. Germanotta smiled.

"And I'm glad that you met someone like Jon," Mrs. Germanotta said. "I can't wait to see you and Jon get married."

"I'm nervous," Adriana said. "How was it when you got married to Dad?"

"I had butterflies in my stomach. But I got through it okay," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Just like you will."

"I know it's so soon, but...I don't know, I really want to marry him now," Adriana said.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm always here for you," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm headed off to bed now," Adriana said.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Adriana gave her mother a kiss and went back to her room to sleep. It was 10:36 p.m. Jon would be home by 11:30. She would be asleep by then but sometimes Jon would wake her up to see how she was doing.

Tonight, Adriana wasn't really tired so she decided to stay up and wait for Jon to get home. She heard the front door open and close.

She heard Jon enter into J.J.'s room. Every night Jon would check on J.J. to make sure he was alright too. Jon finally came into the room and got undressed.

The bed was extremely welcoming to Jon. And Adriana laying in it made things more better.

"Hey there," Adriana said.

"Hey," Jon said.

"How was your day?"

"Tiring as usual but worth it."

"Want me to get you something?"

"No. Just lay with me and relax," Jon said.

From the sound of his voice, he was really exhausted and beat. Adriana then began to worry about their future. What if Jon reenlisted again? What if he was stationed somewhere in a warzone again?

All these thoughts flowed through Adriana's mind.

"Are you going to reenlist again?" Adriana said.

She braced herself for an answer.

"Not sure," Jon said.

He recieved news today that he knew Adriana should know.

"My 12 month deployment got extended to another month here," Jon said.

"That's fine. I like it here anyway. I love that cherry blossom tree in the backyard," Adriana said.

Jon pulled Adriana close to him.

"I have a little surprise for you," Jon said. "I'll show it to you in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Okay Jon, what is it?" Adriana said.<p>

"Almost there," Jon said. "Alright. Now open your eyes."

Adriana opened her eyes and saw Jon had made a swing for her out of a tire and some rope.

"Oh my goodness," Adriana said. "When did you do this?"

"When you had went out with her mother the other day. J.J. watched as his daddy fixed his mommy a present. I taught him a thing or two," Jon said.

"Oh you did huh?" Adriana said.

Jon led Adriana to the swing and helped her sit down.

"Well?" Jon said.

"It's perfect," Adriana said.

Jon pushed her a little on the swing.

"Just like old times," Adriana said.

"I miss doing this," Jon said.

"Me too," Adriana. "I miss you."

"I know," Jon said.

Adriana stopped swinging.

"Look, if you want to reenlist in the Army then go ahead and do it. I know you want to be with me and J.J. but you have to do what you have to," Adriana said.

Jon stared back at Adriana.

"Whatever happens, it just happens," Jon said sternly. "Don't you start worrying, alright? I'll figure it out."

Adriana got up and held Jon in her arms.

"I'm not trying to put pressure on you," she said.

"I know," Jon said. "But I don't want you to start worrying."

Adriana kissed Jon.

And Jon enjoyed every minute of it.

He held onto her tight and kissed her back.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Good," Jon said.

"And I can't wait to make you a Germanotta," Adriana said.

"Oh darling, you never cease to amaze me," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Adriana and Jon made their way back into the house to check on J.J.<p>

"Hey little one," Jon said. "You're getting heavy."

"He eats just like you. I swear, I give him a bottle and he wants another one," Adriana said.

"Like father, like son," Jon said.

"Both of you are garbage disposals," Adriana said.

Jon had spent the entire day enjoying it with J.J.

Jon was changing J.J.'s diaper when J.J. peed on him.

"J.J.!" Jon said. "Ah!"

Jon quickly put a towel in front of him to protect him from J.J. The baby grinned at his father.

"It's not funny," Jon said.

But he laughed anyway and put a clean diaper on J.J.

"Let's go see what Mommy is doing," Jon said.

He went into the kitchen and saw Adriana making a bottle for J.J.

"You look so pretty," Jon said.

"I know," Adriana said.

She checked to see if the milk was warm enough and gave it to Jon. Jon then sat down on the couch and fed his son his bottle.

Jon looked down into the eyes of his son. J.J. was staring right back at his father.

Jon was torn between reenlisting into the military for another four years or quitting. He honestly didn't know what to do. Law enforcement seemed reasonable but he was still looking into it. He wouldn't be all over the place and he wouldn't have to worry about leaving his family for long periods of time. He would talk it over with Adriana later on tonight.

Adriana came over and plopped down next to Jon.

"You two are so cute," Adriana said.

"I know we are cute huh?" Jon said.

Adriana rolled her eyes.

"I swear, he eats just like you," she said.

"A man's gotta eat. I want my baby boy to be strong like his daddy," Jon said.

After J.J. finished his bottle, Jon burped him.

But Jon had forgot to put a towel over his shoulder. J.J. burped and spit up all over Jon.

"Ah!" Jon said.

Adriana cracked up laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I believe I spelled Jon's name wrong but I get confused sometimes. T-T Anywho, tell me how you're enjoying things so far! :3<strong>


	22. New Beginnings

"You're going to be fine," Mrs. Germanotta resassured her daughter.

Adriana was dressed in a simple white dress.

"I'm still nervous, Mom," Adriana said.

"Look at me. You'll be fine," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Now go out there and get married.

Mr. and Mrs. Germanotta watched as Adriana and Jon exchanged vows.

Jon and Adriana never tore their gazes away from each other as they spoke.

"Jonathan, from the first time I saw you in school, I was already in love. When you rescued me from those bullies, I knew that you were the one for me. I had the best childhood with you. You made any bad day I had good. Watching cartoons with you, rapping the lryics to the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, listening to the radio late at night, cuddling with you, even geting you out of trouble, just everything made growing up with you great. I still remember you telling me how you were going to make me your wifey and have children with me. You even promised to never leave me. And look where we are now. We are parents to a beautiful son and we are about to be married. Dreams do come true. I love you, Jonathan," Adriana said.

Jon wiped tears from her eyes.

"Adriana, when I saw those kids picking at you, I knew I had to help you. I already had a little crush on you as well and I made that more evident throughout our time together as kids. I never held back my feelings for you. And you never held back your feelings for me. Growing up with you was the best thing to ever happen to me. You simply inviting me into your home was the best thing to ever happen to me. You and your mother showed me nothing but kindness. Your brother was also fun to hang around, too. Watching cartoons, Fresh Prince, listening to the radio, cuddling, eating cereal, and eating in general, was ten times better with you by my side. I am the luckiest man in the world. I have a son by the most gorgeous woman to ever grace the face of this earth. I will never leave your side. Ever. I promise. I love you, Adriana," Jonathan said.

Adriana placed Jonathan's ring on his finger. Jonathan then placed Adriana's ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Good. You may now kiss your bride," the pastor said.

Jon and Adriana kissed each other hard. It was as if no one else was around them. Just them in their own little world.

"Well, Mrs. Good, you're stuck with me," Jonathan said.

"I'm fine with that. Because you're stuck with me as well," Adriana said.

"Awwwwwww, Adriana!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

She was bawling tears and gave her daughter a hug.

"Take care of Adriana and J.J., alright?" Bob told Jonathan.

"I will," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

"Picture time!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Adriana got J.J. who was wide awake and alert. Mrs. Germanotta was watching him during the held J.J. in her arms while Jon stood behind her and hugged both her and the baby.

Mrs. Germanotta took a picture of Adriana, Jon, and the baby.

"Perfect," she said.

"You two going on a honeymoon?" Bob asked.

"I just want to spend time with Adriana and J.J. That'll be our honeymoon," Jon said.

He gave Adriana a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Jon and Adriana spent time with J.J.<p>

They took him to a fair and won him little stuffed animals. Jonathan took J.J. to get his face painted despite protests from Adriana. Jon finally convinced her to let the baby get a little design of a star on his face.

Once they got back home, Jon played with J.J. for the rest of the evening. He even read to him before bedtime.

J.J. began to get fussy though. Jon made J.J. a bottle and fed it to him. J.J. finished eating and Jon began to burp him.

"Okay, no throwing up on Daddy, alright? You throw up on Mommy instead," Jon told his son.

J.J. grinned at him and burped.

"There ya go," Jon said.

He placed J.J. in his crib and left the room.

Adriana was already in bed waiting for him. Jon slipped into bed and held Adriana.

"So you want the baby to throw up on me, huh?" Adriana said.

"Yup," Jon said.

Adriana laid her head on Jon's chest.

Jon decided to tell Adriana about his decision to join the police force after the Army.

"I'm not going to reenlist after the Army," Jon said. "I'm going to finish my deployment here and then finish my tenure in the military. After the military, I'm going to look into becoming a police officer."

"Police officer?" Adriana repeated.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Well, whatever makes you happy," Adriana said. "I'll support you no matter what."

"If you don't agree with it, that's fine. I'm just uneasy about reenlisting," Jon said.

"No, it's fine. I just want you to be careful if you do go through with it," Adriana said.

"Don't you worry about me," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Adriana was vaccuming the floor when the phone went off. Mrs. Germanotta went to answer the phone. Adriana turned off the vaccum to listen.<p>

"Hello? Yeah, she's right here," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Adriana, it's Jon."

Adriana went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Adriana, listen, something's happened here in the plant. One of the pipes busted here and radiation is slowly seeping out. They have the entire place on lockdown. I can't get out. But look, don't worry about me, because I'm nowhere near it. I may not be able to communicate with you for the rest of the day but don't worry. I'll call you back soon. Give J.J. a hug and a kiss for me. You be strong for me as well," Jon said.

Adriana was crying.

"Jon, please, be careful. I love you," Adriana said.

"Love you, too. Talk to you soon," Jon said.

_Click._

* * *

><p>Adriana was trying to keep her nerves under control. It's been two days since Jon had contacted her.<p>

"Adriana, please calm down," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I'm not going to calm down! I'm not going through this again, Mom! I'm not going to lose Jon again!" Adriana said.

"Adriana, you didn't lose him before. Yes, he was gone but he came back. He'll come back again," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I'm not losing him! I'm not!" Adriana said. "I won't!"

"Relax, baby girl, relax," Mrs. Germanotta said.

They couldn't go outside and check anything because they were ordered to stay inside the home.

J.J. started crying from his room. Mrs. Germanotta went to check on him.

Jon needed to get out of the room he was in. Him and a few of his coworkers were ordered to stay in the room for the remainder of the day but they didn't want to. He needed to get out of the entire building and escape. Everything seemed all too familiar to him. He needed to get out quick. Jon wasn't going to let Adriana continue to worry sick about him. Jon needed to get back to Adriana and J.J. as soon as possible.

Jon and the other people who also desparately wanted to get out. Jon opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. He then directed the other people out of the room and out of the building. Jon got himself and the others to safety. He finally found a phone and called Adriana.

After the first ring, she picked up.

"Jon?"

"I'm okay."

"Jon! Please make it back home," Adriana said. She was breaking down in tears.

"Adriana, you need to be strong for me, alright? I'll be home soon."

Jon finally did make it home later.

"Jon!" Adriana said.

She ran to him and hugged him tight.

"It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

><p>Jon finished his tenure in Japan and headed back to the the states. Jon and Adriana bought themselves a house. Jon finally finished his service with the Army and could finally be around his family.<p>

"I've always wanted a little home for my family," Adriana said.

"Well, now you have it," Jon said.

"Have you still be looking into becoming a police officer?" Adriana said.

"Yes I have. I have to go to an interview in two days," Jon said.

"You'll get the job," Adriana said, kissing Jon's nose. "I know you will."

But deep down, Adriana was sort of worried about Jon's well being. Being a police officer was serious business. She just had to keep Jon in her prayers.

"Hey, you're hamster is doing something weird," Jon said. He was poking the hamster. The hamster stared back at him with his little beady eyes.

"That's because you keep messing with it! In Japan, that's all you did was mess with it. Leave Mickey alone!" Adriana said. She slapped Jon's hand.

"Ow!" Jon said. "No sex for you tonight."

"Who said I was going to have sex with you tonight anyway?" Adriana said.

"You didn't have to go there," Jon said.

"Oh, but I did," Adriana said, smirking.

Adriana, Jon, and J.J. spent the rest of the evening enjoying their new house and watching Tom and Jerry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Weeelllll?<strong>


	23. Problems

**Three years later:**

Adriana watched from the swingset on the porch as Jon played catch with J.J. in the front yard. Despite being married to Jon and being a parent for three years, she still couldn't believe it. Sometimes she felt as if she was dreaming. But no, this was reality. The reality that both of them wanted.

Jon was enjoying his time as a police officer. Of course, some of his hours were hectic but he still got to spend more time with his family.

Then Jon was given a case where he would have to go undercover to bust a drug ring. That didn't sit well with Adriana.

And soon they were clashing.

"Look, I understand it's your job and all, but Jon you really need to think about this," Adriana said.

"I've thought about it, Adriana," Jon said.

"And you didn't think to talk this over with me before you accepted the case?" Adriana said. "You know what, if only you knew the hell I go through. I worry so damn much about you and it seems like you could care less sometimes!"

"How could you say that, Adriana?" Jon said. "I care about you a lot. Don't you start saying that I don't."

"If you did care, you would've talked it over with me," Adriana said. "You were afraid I'd so no, were you?"

"No," Jon said. "I wasn't afraid you'd say no."

"You know what, I supported you while you were in the Army. Yes, I knew the risk but I kept you in my prayers. Now you're a police officer and yes I know the risks and I still keep you in my prayers. But please, Jon, think about what you're doing."

"I have thought about it, Adriana. And I'm going through with it. Scumbags like the man I'm after need to be taken out. I don't want people like him around my son. What good would I do behind a desk at work? This is what I wanted to do, baby. Please, don't do this," Jon said.

"Get away from me, Jon," Adriana said.

They were in the living room arguing.

"Adriana, don't walk away from me," Jon said.

Adriana turned around and slapped Jon across the face.

"What the fuck was that for, Adriana?" Jon said.

"Fuck you," Adriana said.

"What the fuck has gotten into you, Adriana?" Jon said.

"I can't keep doing this with you. You putting your life on the line and me worrying. I can't keep doing this," Adriana said.

"Adriana-" Jon started.

"I don't want to fucking hear it, Jonathan!" Adriana yelled at Jon.

"You need to calm the down. You'll wake up J.J.," Jon said.

"Oh, you actually care about your son?" Adriana said.

"You need to stop," Jon said.

"Or else what, Jonathan?" Adriana said.

J.J. had heard his parents arguing in the living room. They woke him up with their yelling. He climbed out of his bed and slipped on his house shoes. With his mom's teddy bear in hand, Mr. Woodsman, he went to see what was going on. Jon and Adriana didn't notice that J.J. was now watching them in silence.

"What do you mean "or else what"," Jon said.

"What are you going to do if I don't calm down? I'm done with this, Jonathan. You're not going on that case," Adriana said.

"Adriana, I'm already assigned to it," Jon said.

Adriana looked deep into Jon's eyes. Jon saw that nothing but pure anger, hurt, and rage were present in her eyes. Jon did feel bad about leaving Adriana and J.J. for a while but Jon had a job to do.

Adriana then snapped and started yelling at Jon and pushing him.

"I'm tired of you!" Adriana said.

"Adriana, stop!" Jon said.

Adriana didn't listen and kept pushing him.

"Get the fuck out! I'm through with you!" Adriana said.

"I said stop, Adriana!" Jon said.

Jon grabbed ahold of her arms and pushed her back towards the couch. Jon pinned her down on the couch.

"Stop, Adriana," Jon said.

"Mommy! Daddy! Don't fight," J.J. said.

Jon looked up and saw J.J. close to tears.

"Hey," Jon said, letting go of Adriana.

Adriana turned and looked at J.J.

Jon picked his son up and took him back to his room. Jon laid J.J. back down in bed.

"We're sorry for waking you up, okay?" Jon said.

Jon put J.J. back to sleep and went to check on Adriana.

She was on the couch crying. Jon joined her on the couch and hugged her.

"Adriana, I'll make this up to you. I promise," Jon said.

Adriana came to terms and accepted the fact that Jon indeed had to go through with his work.

As Jon usually promised, he came back to Adriana and J.J. alive and well.

Adriana apologized for acting like a bitch but Jon completely understood why. But there was nothing Jon could do about it. Adriana had to come to terms with it and accept the fact that Jon was doing what he needed to do.

Jon never mistreated Adriana or J.J. and made sure they had what they needed. Jon always put Adriana and J.J. first before him.

"Well, do you have to go out patroling tonight?" Adriana asked Jon.

"Nope. Not tonight. Just me and you," Jon said.

"You know, despite what I said, you know I am proud of you, okay? I always have been and I always will be," Adriana said.

"I know. I love you so much, Adriana. You know that you and J.J. are the most important people in my life," Jon said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Adriana said.

"I need you," Jon said.

"I need you, too," Adriana said. She sighed. "I should've known arguing comes with marriage."

"Yeah. But hey, three years and strong. I want to keep it strong for as long as we can," Jon said.

"Yelling and screaming isn't going to solve anything. I'm still sorry," Adriana said.

"Stop apologizing," Jon said. "It's fine. You just needed to vent out your anger. If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same thing. I can be pretty damn wreckless sometimes."

"Yes. But this time, at least your wrecklessness involve taking down bad guys," Adriana said.

"And protecting my family at all costs," Jon said.

Jon then picked up Adriana and carried her to the bedroom.

"I'm never going to let anything happened to you and our son, ever," Jon said. "Don't you forget it."

Jon and Adriana ended the night making out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, there will be problems.<strong>


	24. Making Up

**Note: I know I uploaded this chapter but I just made some minor changes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1992:<strong>_

_Adriana and Jon sat in front of the t.v. set watching Cops._

_"Wow. This is so cool," Jon said._

_Jon watched as a police officer chased down a thief in the woods._

_"Being a police officer seems scary," Adriana said._

_"But it looks so cool. Maybe I should become a police officer," Jon said._

_"You would look interesting in an police suit," Adriana said._

_"I know," Jon said._

_Jon the tickled Adriana._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Adriana was doing the laundry. She watched as Jon was playing with J.J. in his playhouse.

Adriana tried her hardest to not argue in front of J.J. Sometimes her and Jon did get a little physical with each other, but nothing ever escalated out of control.

Jon played hide and seek with J.J.

"I found you Daddy!" J.J. said.

"You cheated!" Jon said.

"No I didn't!" J.J. said.

Jon picked up J.J.

"Would you like something to eat, little man?" Jon said.

"Burger King!" J.J. said.

Jon and J.J. went back into the house.

"I'm going to take J.J. to Burger King. You want to come with us?" Jon asked.

"No, I'm alright. You two go and have fun," Adriana said.

Jon kissed Adriana. J.J. leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Bye, Mommy," J.J. said.

"Bye honey," Adriana said.

* * *

><p>On the way to get something to eat, J.J. asked his father some questions.<p>

"Daddy, are you and Mommy going to leave each other?" J.J. asked.

Jon readjusted his rearview mirror and fixed it so that he could see his son.

"No, we're not. What makes you think that?"

"You guys fight. Mommy says she doesn't know if you and her are going to stay with each other," J.J. said.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good," Jon said. "Mommy and Daddy may fight but we are not leaving each other. And we love you very much, alright? Don't ever think we don't. We're sorry for fighting in front of you. But we are not leaving each other."

"Okay, Daddy," J.J. said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Hey, there's a bring your kid to work day tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?" Jon asked.

"Yes!" J.J. said. "I want to be a police officer like you!"

Jon smiled.

* * *

><p>"He asked you that?" Adriana said.<p>

"Yes, he did," Jon said.

Adriana sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting like a bitch lately," she said.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! We're going to be fine. Alright? Tomorrow I'm taking J.J. to work with me," Jon said.

"I'm going to visit my mom," Adriana said.

"Tell her and Bob I said hi," Jon said.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>"This place is huge!" J.J. said out of excitement.<p>

"This is where I come and do boring paperwork until I have to go and patrol the streets," Jon said.

"Oooohhh," J.J. said. "So many papers!"

"J.J. don't write-" Jon said.

J.J. had already scribbled something on a report Jon was still filling out.

'Damn,' Jon thought to himself. 'Now, I just told this boy not to write on anything important.'

"How do you like my signature, Daddy?" J.J. said.

"It's perfect," Jon said.

Jon gave J.J. a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this your badge too?" J.J. asked. He picked it up and examined it.

"Yes it is," Jon said.

"So shiny! Can I have one?" J.J. asked.

"Of course. I'll get you one," Jon said.

"Thanks Daddy. You're the best," J.J. said. "I love you."

That warmed Jon's heart.

"I love you, too."

J.J. was worn out by the time him and Jon got back home. Jon laid J.J. in his room.

Adriana was watching t.v. by herself. Jon decided to join her for the night.

"Hey you," Adriana said. "Oh, Mom and Bob says hi."

"How are they doing?" Jon asked.

"They're doing good," Adriana said.

"Well, for the rest of this week I have to go on patrol for a few hours at night," Jon said.

"Be careful alright?" Adriana said.

"You know I'll be just fine. After we drop J.J. off at school, you want to go back to our favorite spot in the entire universe?" Jon asked.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Both of them stood in front of the tree that Jon carved their initials into. Jon held Adriana's hand tight.<p>

"Brings back so many memories," Adriana said.

"Yeah it does. They still have the same slide and everything," Jon said.

Adriana and Jon walked around the park that was their second home. Adriana sat on the swingset. Jon stood behind her and pushed her. Memories after memories after memories came running back.

"Don't push me too hard. You might push me off," Adriana said.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on ya!"

Jon caught Adriana and tickled her.

"Jon!"

Adriana broke away and ran off. Jon caught up to her quickly and tackled her to the ground.

"Jon! My dress!" Adriana said.

"I love your underwear. Mmmm, purple..." Jon said.

"Jon! No!" Adriana said.

Jon picked Adriana up and carried her to the picnic table.

"Jon, what're-"

She was cut off by Jon kissing her hard. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and rubbed his hands over Adriana's breasts.

It's been a while since both of them made love to each other. Adriana grabbed a fistful of Jon's hair. Jon pushed up Adriana's dress. He planted kisses on her neck. The touch of Jon's lips was making her crazy.

"Jon...let's go home...and do this," Adriana said.

Jon stopped and helped Adriana off of the table. He led her back to the car.

"Get in the back," he said to Adriana.

"Wait...what?"

"Get in the back, Adriana," Jon said.

Adriana got in the backseat. Jon joined her.

He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"I need you," Jon said. "More than you know."

Jon pulled down his pants and boxers. Adriana lifted up her dress again and pulled off her panties.

Jon slid into Adriana.

Slowly they made love to each other.

It was only them two in the universe now.

Everything that the both of them have been through didn't matter at this point. No matter how angry they got at each other, the both of them knew that they couldn't be apart. Divorce was not an option for them. They refused to break up and they refused to break J.J.'s heart.

Adriana clawed into Jon's arms. She was trying hard not to scream out but she couldn't help herself.

Their orgasms came quickly.

They looked into each other's eyes after coming off of their high.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Adriana said.

"Yes it has. Been too damn long if you ask me," Jon said.

"I like your hair when it's slicked back," Adriana said.

"Well, now it's all jacked up thanks to you," Jon said, smiling.

"I'll help you fix it," Adriana said.

She kissed Jon and sat up.

"I still feel bad for hitting you and saying those things to you. I know you said it was okay but it wasn't. I shouldn't have did that. And for that, I truly am sorry," she said.

"All of that is in the past now," Jon said. He kissed Adriana again. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Jon had went to work later than night. Adriana had finally learned to stop worrying so much about Jon.<p>

Patroling the streets was absolutely nothing compared to his tenure in Iraq. At least he was here in the states.

Everything was quiet where Jon was. He was driving slow through the streets making sure everything was okay. He pulled over in front of a liquor store and got out. He was hungry and wanted something to snack on. Jon had entered into the store and went to the drink section.

He heard someone else walk in.

"Give me all of the damn money!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's about to go down.<strong>


	25. A Familiar Face

Jon ducked behind the chip rack next to the drink section. He looked and saw the suspect dressed all in black with a stocking over his face. The cashier was panicking and trying to hurry to give the criminal the money to save his life.

"Please don't kill me!" the cashier said.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't say nothing and just give me the money and you won't lose your life," the criminal said.

Jon pulled out his gun from his holster and slowly moved from his position from behind the chip rack. He crept closer and closer behind the criminal. The cashier's eyes flicked towards Jon and Jon quickly put a finger up to his lips, signaling to the cashier to remain silent.

Jon cocked his gun and aimed it at the criminal's head.

"Freeze!" Jon called out to the criminal.

The criminal turned around and saw Jon with his gun pointed at him. This freaked the criminal out and he took off out of the store.

Jon quickly followed suit after him.

The criminal kept looking back over his shoulder to see how close Jon was to him.

Jon was catching up to him quickly.

The criminal knocked over some trashcans to slow Jon down. Jon jumped clean over the trashcans and finally caught up to the criminal. Jon tackled him down. He yanked the stocking off of the criminal's face.

"Hey, I don't want trouble!" the criminal said.

"You should've thought about that before you decided to rob the store. I don't wanna hear it," Jon said.

Jon slapped handcuffs on the criminal and brought him to his feet. As soon as Jon got a better look at the criminal, his heart sank down south. The criminal he caught was Adriana's own little brother, Max.

"Max..." Jon said.

Max had got caught up with the wrong crowd and got strung out. Max simply up and left home, leaving his sister and mother.

"J-Jon? Hey man, look, please, I can't go to jail. I was just trying to get some cash," Max said.

"What happened to you man?" Jon said, shaking his head. "I thought you were going to make something out of yourself like you promised. You really hurt your sister and mother."

"I know but...I don't know, just please, don't take me to jail, please man," Jon said.

If Jon told Adriana that he caught Max robbing the liquor store and had to take him to the police station, that would break her heart into a million pieces. Jon didn't want to take Max to jail. He really didn't. So, Jon simply took the handcuffs off of Max.

"Thanks Jon," Max said, rubbing his wrists.

"I told you to look after your sister and mother while I was gone. Did I not?" Jon said, sternly. "And you go and do stupid shit."

"Look, I know what I did was wrong alright? Just please, please, don't tell Adriana or Mom," Max pleaded.

"I'm not going to break your sister and mom's hearts. Man, good thing I did become a cop. If it was anyone else, who knows what would've happened," Jon said.

"I know, man. But how are they? How have you been?"

"Everyone's doing fine. I almost died in the Army while in Iraq and Japan but I came back in one piece. Your mother got remarried and your sister got married," Jon said.

"Oh man. I'm glad you came back home safe. But who did my sister marry?" Max asked.

Jon held up his left hand.

"Congratulations!" Max said.

"Thanks. You also have a nephew," Jon said.

"Sweet! What's his name?" Max said.

"Jonathan, Junior. J.J.," Jon said.

"That's cool. I wish I could see them," Max said. "I know they hate me. Think you could convince them to let me come back?"

"They don't hate you. Your mom wants to see you again," Jon said. "She misses you a lot. Your sister does as well. Even J.J. wants to meet you. I told him about you."

"I would like to meet the little guy as well," Max said.

"We're having a BBQ this weekend. I'll tell the family that you want to come," Jon said.

"Um, I don't really have anywhere to go," Max said, fiddling with his fingers.

"You're homeless or something?" Jon asked.

Max did look pretty slim and hungry.

"No. Well, probably. Me and the people I was with were kicked out of our apartment a few hours ago, so I've just been wandering the streets," Max said. "I thought I could rob the liquor store and get some money so I could stay in a cheap motel somewhere for the night and get some hot food finally."

Listening to Max tell him everything, Jon knew that he had to bring Max back home to his family.

"Look, I'm taking you home with me. I can't have you out here on the streets," Jon said.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it," Max said.

Jon walked Max back to his car. Jon bought some snacks for him and Max. He told the cashier that he was related to Max. The cashier forgave Max but said that he was going to keep an eye out for him. Jon joined Max in the car and then drove off.

"My shift is over with. Good. I'm going to take you to get some clothes," Jon said.

Jon stopped by Walmart and let Max pick out clothes and get some toiletries as well. Soon, they were off to the house.

Max waited anxiously as Jon unlocked the door to the house.

"Don't be shy," Jon said.

Max timidly stepped into the house and looked around.

'So much good stuff here,' Max thought to himself. 'That vase looks like it's worth some good money. I'm gonna sneak that out of here soon.'

"Adriana," Jon called out.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you," Jon said.

Max broke out of his thoughts and looked at Jon with wide eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think she wants to see me," Max said.

"She does. Trust me," Jon said.

"Who is it?" Adriana said.

As soon as she laid eyes on Max, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Max?" Adriana said.

"Yeah. It's me. In the flesh," Max said, nervously.

"Oh my goodness!"

Adriana ran to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again! Please tell me you've left those awful people?" she said.

"Yeah, I did," Max said.

"How did you two run into each other?" Adriana asked.

"I was patroling the streets and saw Max walking by himself. So, I told him he needed to come home," Jon said.

Max smiled at Jon.

"This is a nice home you two have here. Can I crash on the couch? I'm beat!"

Max waited until Jon and Adriana had gone to sleep to scope out the house. Max was blown away by the beautiful stuff that Adriana and Jon had. He took a good look at the vase he was looking at earlier. It looked like it had come from Japan or somewhere. Max then remembered how Jon did tell him that he was in Japan and he had survived that experience.

"Nice Buddha statue," Max said aloud.

He heard someone coming out of their room. Max dashed back to the couch and slid under the covers quickly. Someone was now in the living room with him.

"Max?"

It was Jon.

Max sat up. Jon turned on the light.

"What's up?" Max said.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you for a minute," Jon said.

"That's cool. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything and don't assume I am. But are you still on any drugs or stuff like that?" Jon asked.

"No," Max said.

Max actually had crack in his back pocket. He had an addiction to it. He hadn't smoked it in a few days. Max planned to rob the liquor store, get some cash, go to a motel, and get straight fucked up on it. But Jon caught him before he could go through with his plan.

"You sure?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Max said.

Jon knew deep down Max was lying. Max looked a little out of it earlier but Jon decided to leave it at that.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to your mother's house," Jon said.

"Man...what do you think she's going to say?" Max said. "She might disown me and put me out."

"She didn't do that before. YOU left the nest," Jon said. "No one forced you to."

Max thought about what Jon just told him.

"Man. I screwed up bad, didn't I?"

"Well, you made a huge mistake but you learned from it. What you CAN do is learn from it, move on, and don't repeat the same mistake multiple times and land yourself in trouble again," Jon said. "Because next time, it won't be me chasing after you. And it won't be me letting you off the hook with a slap on the wrist. I want you to clean yourself up and turn your life around. Not for me. Not for your sister. Not for your mother. For you. Of course, they'll be happy that you will be doing something positive and productive with your life, but you need to do it for you. Because it's going to benefit you. I'll help in anyway I can as well."

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that," Max said.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. You sure you're clean? You're not lying to me are you?"

Something told Jon to ask Max one more time if he was clean.

"I'm sure. Nothing on me," Max lied again.

"Alright. Goodnight man. Get some sleep," Jon said. "See you in the morning."

"Night," Max said, laying back down.

Jon stopped and looked back at Max for a few seconds.

As much as he really wanted to believe Max, Jon knew he had to keep on eye out for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If anyone has forgotten, Adriana does have a brother. And I finally brought him back.<strong>

**P.S. I know this may sound weird but sometimes I forget what a minor character's name is. So I am calling Adriana's brother Max. :p**

**P.S.S. Tell me what you think of this little twist in the story.**


	26. Max Just Does The Most

Max was reunited with his mother and met his stepdad.

Jon had noticed that Max was looking around his mother's house pretty thoroughly during the BBQ. Jon remembered how his did that at his and Adriana's house as well. Jon pulled Max to the side.

"I see you're really checking out everything, huh?" Jon said.

"Yeah. It's just I haven't seen any nice stuff like this in a long time," Max said.

"Now, don't get any ideas," Jon said.

"I won't," Max said.

"Hey, Uncle Max," J.J. said, walking up to him.

"Hey, J.J., how's it going?"

"Good. Daddy, look at what I found!" J.J. said.

He had two worms in his hands.

"J.J., take them outside!" Jon said.

"Okay!" J.J. ran back outside.

"I love that little dude," Max said.

"He really looks up to you now. You better not do anything foul," Jon warned him.

"I won't," Max said.

The entire family gathered outside to eat. Some of the next door neighbors came by as well.

Max was out of view from everyone as he went into the purse of the guests who left it in the kitchen.

"One hundred. Today is my lucky day," Max said.

He shoved the money in his pocket. He then went to the backyard and told his mom he was going to the store to get more drinks for the BBQ.

"You need some money?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

"No, I got it," Max said.

"Do you have your license?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

"Yeah. It's good for another year," Max said.

His license was actually suspended.

"Alright. Be careful," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Max then hoped in his mother's car and took off. But not to the store. He was going to meet up with his crew down in their usual hangout in the alleyway.

Max arrived and got out.

"Hey! There he is!" one of his friends called out.

"Hey Sam. Got anymore of the good stuff?"

"Yes I do. Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"At my sister and mom's house," Max said.

"Oh. So, you ran back to your family?"

"No. My sister's husband caught me robbing the local liquor store and chased me. He let me off the hook though," Max said.

"Good thing. Now here," Sam said, handing Max a small white bag.

Max gave Sam the money.

"Enjoy that. That's our last batch for a while," Sam said.

"Oh, I will," Max said. "I still have the other bag you gave me, too."

"Smart man. I'll catch you later," Sam said.

Max went back to the party. Luckily everyone was still in the back celebrating. Max went to the bathroom to get high.

"I have to use the bathroom," Jon said.

He got up from the table and went inside the house. He reached the bathroom door and knocked on it.

Max was startled by the sudden knock that he knocked over his crack on the floor.

"Hello?" Jon said.

Jon didn't notice that the bathroom door was slightly cracked. He peered through the crack and saw Max in the mirror wide eyed, staring at the door. Jon opened it all of the way and saw the crack on the floor.

"Look, it's not what you think!" Max said.

Jon stepped over the crack and grabbed Max by the collar.

"The what the fuck is it then?" Jon said through gritted teeth.

"Someone gave it to me," Max said.

"Oh, but you were getting something to drink right? Where did you get the fucking money from to buy the shit?" Jon said.

"I-I-I found it," Max said.

"Where?" Jon said.

"Out on the street! I swear!" Max said.

"You stole that money from someone," Jon said. He let go of Max. "Clean this shit up."

Max nervously cleaned his mess up and handed Jon the bag. Jon took a towel from cabinet under the sink and snatched the bag away from Max.

"Show me where you got the money," Jon said.

Max led Jon to the kitchen. Max pointed to the purse that he took the money from.

"I outta fuck you up right here and now," Jon said. "I really want to. That's Ms. Anderson's purse. Not only are you doing drugs but you're stealing too."

"Look, it was only this one time!"

"I've also noticed how you have been scoping out stuff at my house and here, too. You better stop or I'll snatch your damn eyes out."

Max took a big gulp.

"I won't. I promise," Max said.

"Get your ass out in the back," Jon snapped.

Max ran to the back to get away from Jon.

"I'm glad Max is back home," Adriana said.

Jon didn't say anything at first.

"Jon? Jon?" Adriana said.

"Hm?"

"Is something the matter?"

Jon took a deep breath. He was laying with his back towards her and turned to face her.

"I caught Max with crack today. And I had to give Ms. Anderson her money back. The money that Max stole from her earlier. I didn't tell her he took it," he said.

Adriana had a confused look on her face.

"Max?" she said.

"Yes, Adriana. Sorry to say, but your brother did that today. He went out to buy more crack," Jon said.

Adriana shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you, Jonathan. Max said that he was done with all of that," Adriana said.

"That night I brought him home was the same night I was on patrol. He was robbing the liquor store and he ran off when I came up behind him. I chased him down and saw it was him," Jon said. "So I let him off the hook."

Adriana stared at Jon as if he was speaking French.

"What Adriana?"

Jon was getting annoyed with Adriana now.

Adriana didn't say anything and laid on her side.

"Adriana, you need to talk to me," Jon said.

"Don't lie to me, Jonathan," Adriana said.

"I'm not, Adriana. You know me. I would never lie to you," Jon said.

"J.J. looks up to him so much," Adriana said.

"I know. Which is why I'm starting to get weary of Max. Look, if he keeps this up he's going to either end up dead in a gutter or behind bars," Jon said.

Adriana turned and looked at Jon in disgust.

"So, YOU'RE going to arrest him?" she shrieked.

"If I have to, I will," Jon said.

"How could you?" Adriana said, sitting up. "That's my own damn brother!"

Jon shook his head.

"Your brother is doing crack and stealing from people. His committing crimes, Adriana. You're defending your brother. Your brother who I caught with crack today. J.J. looks up to him a lot, just like you said. I can't have Max around our son, Adriana. I'm sorry but I won't allow it."

"He won't survive in jail," Adriana said.

"He's not going to survive at the rate he's going either," Jon said. "I've let him off of the hook twice already, Adriana. I am a cop. What other cop do you know would let him off so easily? I gave that boy a slap on the wrist."

"Jonathan, don't arrest him," Adriana pleaded.

"Dammit, Adriana! Stop being so damn...you know what, nevermind!"

Jonathan got up from bed.

"Jon where are you going?"

"Out!"

"Jonathan!"

Adriana ran across the bed and ran up behind Jonathan. She grabbed ahold of his arm.

Jonathan stopped in his tracks. He ran his hands through his hair. There was no convincing her that her brother was a criminal.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I don't want to visit my brother in jail and speak to him through a telephone with glass separating us," Adriana said.

"Adriana...I can't have this. I just can't," Jon said. "Max needs to change pronto. Because if he doesn't, I'm going to have to arrest him and take him to jail. Do you understand that?"

"I understand, Jonathan. Just cut him some slack. He hasn't seen us in forever."

Jon turned around and picked Adriana up.

"Alright. I'll cut the boy some slack. But I'll be watching him like a hawk!" Jon said.

"Thanks," Adriana said.

Jon layed in bed with a million thoughts running through his mind. He didn't want to arrest Max. He didn't want to take him to jail. But if Max kept doing what he did, Jon would have to do what he had to.

He wasn't trying to be mean to Max but Max knew better. Jon wanted to help Max in any way possible but Max would have to actually want to change. Jon wasn't going to let up Max.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Jon's really trying to keep his peace here.<strong>


	27. More Trouble?

J.J. burst into Adriana and Jon's room and hopped on the bed. He started jumping on it and woke his parents up.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I go to Chuck E. Cheese's Today!?" he said excitedly.

"Huh?" Jon said. He was still half asleep.

"Chuck E. Cheese's, Daddy!"

J.J. jumped up and landed smack on Jon.

"J.J.!" Jon said. Now he was wide awake.

"Get up, Daddy!" J.J. said, shaking his father.

"J.J., you don't have to kill Daddy, alright?" Jon said, sitting up.

"I'm not going to kill you, Daddy!" J.J. said.

"Boy, you knocked the wind out of me," Jon said.

"Aww! Come on, Daddy! Let's get dressed!" J.J. said. He grabbed ahold of Jon's hand and tugged on his arm.

Adriana was watching the whole thing through halfway opened eyes and smirking a little.

Jon slid out bed and took J.J. to the bathroom. Adriana then got up and put on her robe and went to see what Jon and his son were up to.

J.J. was mimicking his father. He brushed his teeth like Jon's and even rinsed his mouth like Jon. When Jon leaned in to check his teeth in the mirror, J.J. leaned forward and checked his teeth as well. The sight on J.J. on his stool was even more amusing to Adriana.

"You missed a spot, Daddy!" J.J. said.

"Where?" Jon said.

"There!"

J.J. poked his father in the face.

"Oh, so you think you're clever huh!?"

Jon tickled J.J.'s stomach.

"Aw, Daddy! That tickles!"

"Okay, let's let Mommy get ready," Jon said, helping J.J. down from his stool.

"All yours Mommy!"

"Thank you kindly gentlemen," Adriana said.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can Uncle Max come with us to Chuck E. Cheese's?" J.J. asked.<p>

Jon was tying J.J.'s shoes.

"I'll see," Jon said.

Deep down, he didn't want Max anywhere near his son or near his house for that matter. Not until he cleaned himself up. But he wasn't going to deprive his son from seeing his uncle.

After Jon got J.J. ready, he called Mrs. Germanotta.

"Hey Mom. Is Max there?" Jon said.

"Yes, he's right here," she said.

"May I speak to him?"

"Sure thing."

Seconds later Max was on the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Me and Adriana are taking J.J. to Chuck E. Cheese's. He wants you to come," Jon said.

"Cool. I'll be ready in five minutes," Max said.

"Be ready," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Jon picked up Max and drove everyone to Chuck E. Cheese's.<p>

As soon as they got stamped, Adriana went to order pizza.

"J.J., go with your mother. I need to talk to Uncle Max for a second," Jon said.

Jon put his arm around Max and led him to the men's bathroom. Adriana knew exactly what Jon was going to tell him.

"W-what's going on?" Max said. He was getting nervous.

Jon led Max inside of the men's bathroom and bent down to check to see if anyone was occupying the stalls. He then locked the bathroom door.

"Turn around and put your hands on the walls," Jon ordered Max.

"What?"

"You heard exactly what I said," Jon said.

Max obeyed and turned around. Jon did a thorough search of Max. Max was slightly shaking.

"Why are you shaking for? Relax. It's just me. You've known me all of your life," Jon said.

"Yeah, but you're a cop now!" Max said.

"Correct. Which means I can't let you walk around here with drugs and shit in your pockets. And I am for damn sure not letting you around J.J. with that shit either," Jon said. "Turn around and look at me."

Max slowly turned around and stared into the eyes of Jon. Jon's blue eyes were piercing into his. Max felt like Jon had Superman x-ray vision.

"I told your sister if you kept doing the stuff you're doing, I'll have no choice but to take you in," Jon said. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you do."

"Yeah. I do!"

"Two more strikes and you're out," Jon said. "Now, let's go have fun shall we?"

"You gave him a search!?" Adriana said.

"I did," Jon said. He took a big bite of his ice cream bar.

"Really Jonathan?"

"Really Jonathan what?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Adriana. I. Found. Max. With. Crack. What part of that do you not understand?"

"That was one time, Jonathan. You can't assume Max has something on him every single time you see him!"

"Adriana, I love you. I love you very much. I also have a child by you who I love just as much as you. You two are the most important people in my life. Nothing else matters but my family. Your mother and Bob I also important to me. I care about every single last one of you guys. Even your brother. But if he keeps this crap up, I'm arresting him. He's old enough to go to jail you know," Jon said.

Adriana took a drink of her water and slammed the cup back down.

"Damn!"

She buried her face in her hands.

"Look, this is hard for you like it is for me. I'm not doing this to be a dick, Adriana," Jon said.

"I know. I just wish Max would've never got caught up," Adriana said. "I failed as a big sister."

"Do not say that again," Jon said. "You didn't fail as a sister. You and your mother showed that boy nothing but love, support, and compassion. HE chose to leave like a fool. You better not start blaming yourself. You better not. You hear me?"

Adriana nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're right," she said.

Jon leaned over the table and gave Adriana a kiss.

"Damn, I love giving you kisses," Jon said.

Adriana giggled.

"I'm sure you do!"

"BACK OFF ASSHOLE!"

Jon and Adriana looked around to see who was yelling. Jon saw that Max was antagonizing another teen.

"Shit," Jon said.

Jon down his ice cream bar he was enjoying and went to see what the hell was going on.

"Max!" Jon yelled at to him.

Max wasn't listening and cocked back his fist. Max smooth punched the other teen in the mouth.

Jon grabbed Max by the arm before he could continue. Jon was steaming mad and wanted to kill Max right where he stood.

"What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?" Jon said in Max's ear, growling.

"He took J.J.'s tokens," Max said.

"That doesn't mean you punch someone and start a fucking fight," Jon said. "Hey you, give those tokens back to him and my son. Those don't belong to you."

The teen reached in his pocket and pulled out the tokens.

"Here," he grumbled.

Max took the tokens and walked off.

"Don't take what's not yours," Jon warned the teen.

"I understand," the teen said and sulked off.

"Give them to me," Jon said.

"I still was playing with J.J.," Max protested.

"You need to be with your sister. Go get some pizza and wings. I'll finish playing with J.J.," Jon said.

Max gave Jon the tokens and went to join his sister at the table.

"What happened?" Adriana asked.

"Douche took J.J.'s tokens and we got into it," Max said.

"Max, I'm worried about you. I really am," Adriana said. Adriana placed her hand on Max's hands which were folded in front of him on the table.

"Don't worry about me sis. I'll be alright," Max said.

"Promise?" Adriana said.

"I promise," Max said.

"Mommy! Look what Daddy won for me! More tickets!" J.J. said, running to Adriana.

"Wow. That is a lot," Adriana said. "Well, let's go cash them in!"

Jon and Adriana cashed in J.J.'s tickets and got him a Tootsie Roll pillow. Which was in the actual shape of a tootsie roll.

"Damn, now I want some tootsies," Jon said.

Jon bought a pocketful of them and started munching on them.

They left the place and headed to the car. Jon walked alongside Max. Max was nervous as shit once again. Max knew Jon wanted to take his head clean off. Adriana was keeping Jon from killing him. But Jon had something different to say.

"I would say strike two but you were taking back what was taken from you and your nephew. I'll let you slide this time because I don't like people taking what's not theirs. You're off the hook," Jon said. "Here. Have some tootsies."

* * *

><p>Jon dropped Max off at home and took his family home.<p>

"Did you have fun today?" Jon asked J.J.

"I sure did, Daddy!" he said.

"Now, that's what I like to hear!" Jon said.

"How long are you going to be gone for tonight?" Adriana asked Jon.

"8 hours," Jon said.

"Lovely," Adriana said. She really hated it when Jon would leave.

"Don't worry baby," Jon said. "I'll have plenty of time off soon. Do me a favor and be fully undressed when I get home tonight."

"I'll see," Adriana said.

"Hey little man! Come over here and give Daddy a hug," Jon called out to J.J.

J.J. was watching cartoons and went to give his father a hug.

"Don't go. Please stay Daddy," J.J. said. "You don't have to go."

"Ah, but I do. If Daddy doesn't go to work, how else is he going to buy you that Star Wars Lego set you want?" Jon said.

"Ooooh!" J.J. said. "Well Daddy, don't be late for work! Love you!"

J.J. gave his father a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too, little squirt," Jon said. He gave J.J. a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of Mommy, okay?"

"Will do!"

"Have a nice night," Adriana said.

"Thanks, babe," Jon said.

He gave Adriana a kiss and left.

Jon was listening to his radio in his car. So far there was no announcement of anything crime being committed, which was good.

Jon was driving through a neighborhood and was looking around to see if everything was fine.

So far everything was fine.

Until Jon noticed a familiar face. This person was smoking along his friend on the sidewalk. Jon had his window down and could smell the aroma. It wasn't a regular cigarette. It was marijuana.

"Fucking hardheaded ass boy, I swear," Jon said to himself.

Jon sounded his car's siren once which startled the shit out of Max and his friend. The both of them looked like deer in headlights. Jon parked his car and got out.

"Oh shit!" Max said.

He took off running alongside his friend.

Jon ran right after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The boy never learns.<strong>

**P.S. If I spell something wrong in a chapter, I apologize. My brain is working a million miles a minute! .**


	28. Strike Three

It didn't take long for Jon to take down both Max and his friend.

"Jon! Listen!"

"Shut the fuck up," Jon snapped.

"You know this dude?" his friend said.

"He's my brother-in-law," Max said.

"Hey, brother-in-law dude, listen-"

"You shut your fucking mouth, too," Jon spat. "You know what? Don't shut up just yet, I need to know your name."

"Sam," he replied.

"Alright, Sam. Shut the fuck up and don't call me brother-in-law dude," Jon said. "I'm taking you to the police station so your parents can come get you."

Jon forced both of the boys in his car and drove them to the police station. Jon took Sam in and came back out.

Max was extremely uneasy being in the same car as Jon. Jon drove Max back home and parked in the front. Max didn't get out right way. Jon was silent. He opened the door and was about to get out until Jon spoke up.

"You leave this car, I'm shooting you in the ass," Jon threatened Max.

Max quickly closed the door. Jon got out of the driver's seat and got in the back to sit next to Max.

Max could tell Jon was beyond pissed so he tried to reason with him.

"Look, Jon-"

"I don't believe I gave you permission to open your mouth. If I were you, I'd close it," Jon said.

And they sat in silence for thirty minutes.

Mrs. Germanotta and Bob made it back home and saw Jon's car in front of the house. They parked their car in the driveway. Mrs. Germanotta approached Jon's car to see who was in it.

Jon opened the door and hugged Mrs. Germanotta.

"Hey Mom," Jon said.

"Oh, hello Jonathan!"

She gave Jon a big bear hug.

"Catch anyone today?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," Jon said. "Come on out, Max."

"Max?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Max slowly slid out of the backseat.

"Hey Mom," Max said quietly.

"I believe you have something to tell your mother," Jon said.

"No, I don't," Max said quickly.

"Yes. You. Do," Jon said.

"Go on and tell me Max. You know that I hate secrets. Unless it's for a surprise party of course. But still, you need to tell me what's going on," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Max took a deep breath.

"I was smoking marijuana with Sam and Jon caught me," Max said.

"You were doing what!? Get your ass in the house!" his mothered yelled at him.

Max disappeared into the house.

"That's the second time I've caught him. I told Adriana if he kept this up, I would arrest him and take him to jail," Jon said.

"Thanks for bringing him back home," Mrs. Germanotta said. "That boy is a piece of work! Driving me crazy one day, then good the next day. Wait...jail?"

"I told him to be good and respectful. He had crack on him during the party. He keeps this up and I'm going to have to take him in Mom," Jon said.

"I just...I just wish there was something I could've done. I failed tremendously as a mother," Mrs. Germanotta said. She started to cry.

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. You're a great mother. You've been a good mother to me, Adriana, and Max. Max is being little butt," Jon said. Jon hugged his mother.

"I don't know what to do," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"I'm going to put my foot up his butt if he keeps this up," Jon said.

Max was looking outside his window at his mother and Jon talking. Jon was getting on his last nerves. Everywhere he goes, Jon is always there.

"Damn, I can never catch a break," Max said. "That's alright. I know how I can get rid of you."

* * *

><p>"You caught him smoking marijuana?" Adriana said.<p>

Jon simply nodded his head and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Alway's getting caught doing something he has no business doing," Jon said.

"If the day comes that you have to arrest him, so be it," Adriana said.

Jon almost spit out his water.

"What?"

"If you need to arrest him and take him to jail, just do it," Adriana said.

"This is sudden. What's going on?" Jon said.

"Well, at my vet shop I noticed someone had went into my money box in the backroom. $1,000 gone. Turns out that fucker stole it while he was supposed to be helping me clean. Good thing I got it back. I'm not asking him to help me with anything else," Adriana said. "You were right Jonathan. Ugh, I was so fucking stupid trying to defend Max."

"No. It's not your fault," Jon said. "Don't beat yourself up. Let's make some popcorn and watch t.v. for a bit."

Everything was quiet for the most part. J.J. wanted to watch The Lion King with his parents. J.J. and his father devoured all of the popcorn from Adriana.

"Really now?" Adriana said.

J.J. and Jon looked at each other then looked at Adriana.

"More please," they both said in unison.

Adriana went to the kitchen to make some more popcorn. The doorbell then rang. Jon went to answer it.

There was someone dressed in all black standing on the porch. The person was a young man who looked to be around Max's age.

"Are you Jonathan?" the boy asked.

Jon was taken aback by how the boy knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Jon said.

"Bingo," the boy said.

The boy whipped out a switchblade and was about to stab Jon with it.

Jon quickly countered and took the blade away from the boy. Jon twisted the boys arm and held him in an painful position.

"Who sent you?" Jon said.

"Max! It was Max's idea! I don't have anything against you! I swear!" the boy said.

"That's all I need to know," Jon said. He released the boy.

"Stay away from Max," Jon warned the boy.

"Man, you don't have to tell ME twice!" the boy said.

He scrambled off of the stairs and ran off.

Jon slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned and saw Adriana looking at him.

"Get him," Adriana said.

* * *

><p>"You two have fun!" Mrs. Germanotta said.<p>

Jon had decided to pick up Max and take him somewhere the next day.

"Where are you taking me?" Max said.

Jon didn't say anything and kept driving. Jon drove to parking lot in front of a abandoned building. He pulled into the parking lot and cut off the engine.

"What are you doing? Why are we here? I didn't do anything!" Max said.

"You shut your fucking mouth you little prick," Jon spat at Max.

Jon looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was watching. Jon reached in his pocket and pulled out the switchblade that the boy had tried to stab Jon with.

"So you sent someone to kill me huh?" Jon asked.

Max gulped.

"Answer me," Jon said.

"I just sent him to hurt you is all," Max said.

"To hurt me huh?" Jon said, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah. It's because I am tired of you picking on me," Max said.

"You asshole. You honestly don't see the shit you do huh?" Jon said.

Max didn't say anything. He remained silent.

"Something tells me to take you to jail. But I'm not. I'm going to sit here and think about what I should do with you instead because this is your third strike. So, I'm going to sit here and stretch out and just relax for a moment," Jon said. He laid his seat back. "Open the door and I'll snap your spine in half."

Max remained in his seat scared for life.

He didn't move.

Or breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Such a jerk.<strong>


	29. Teaching Him A Lesson

Max was stiff as a statue. He felt as if he was in the car forever. It was only an hour. He peeked over and quickly looked at Jon. Jon had his arms behind his head and was looking back at Max. Jon was cutting his eyes at him. Max quickly turned his head and looked ahead. Finally, Jon sat up.

"I thought I was gonna go home last night and have some fun. I did. I went home. Had a little fun with Adriana. I'm sure you know what I mean. I almost hit my head on the nightstand but that's a different story. Then my son comes in and wants to watch a movie. I thought I was gonna have a great time and enjoy being with my family but then I remembered that I had to tell her something. I had to tell her that her brother was once again, caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do once again. She told me to get ya. And that's what I'm gonna do," Jon said.

He pulled his seat up and turned on the engine. Jon left the parking lot and drove Max down to the slums.

"Wh-who are these people?" Max said.

"These people? Oh, these are people who were so strung out on drugs that they had to come here and be surrounded by other druggies. Isn't this the type of enviroment you like?" Jon said.

"No!" Max said.

"Why of course you do! You love smoking marijuana and doing drugs and shit like that! Hey, isn't that your best friend right there? Let's talk to him for a second shall we?" Jon said.

He pulled over and rolled down Max's window. Jon leaned over and called at to a bum.

"Hey! Come here for a second!" Jon said.

"Jon!"

"Shut up you little twit!"

The bum came over and stood in front of them a few inches away from the window.

"Yes?"

"My friend here just wanted to spend the day with you is all," Jon said.

"No," Max said, shaking his head.

"Of course he does," Jon said.

The bum looked at Max.

"You're so young...you don't want to be here. This is what happens when you do drugs and bad stuff kid," the bum said.

"Oh he loves all of the drugs and stuff," Jon said.

"I don't," Max said.

"Why of course you do. That's why I caught you with crack and smoking marijuana," Jon said.

"Young man, stop doing drugs. Don't hurt your family, alright? You don't want to end up like me," the bum said. He then stepped away from the car.

Jon then drove off, much to Max's delight.

"Why did you do that for?" Max said.

"To teach you a damn lesson," Jon said.

Jon drove Max back to his mother's house.

"I fucking hate you," Max said to Jon as he got out of the car.

"Love you too," Jon said, unphased.

Jon went back home.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" J.J. said.<p>

"Hey you!"

J.J. ran into his father's arms.

"Have you been good?" Jon said.

"Yes, I have," J.J. said. "Mommy's been waiting for you."

"Oh she has?"

"Yup. She's making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," J.J. said.

Jon and J.J. went into the kitchen. Adriana gave J.J. his sandwich. He ran back into his room to play with his toys.

"Don't drop anything," Adriana said.

"I won't!"

Once J.J. was in his room, Adriana and Jon talked to each other.

"So, what did you do?" Adriana said.

"I took him down to the slums. Called a bum over and the bum told him to stop his ways. I just wanted to teach him a lesson is all," Jon said.

"Please, don't go overboard," Adriana said.

"I won't. Hopefully that taught him a lesson or two," Jon said.

"I hope so. Want some apples and peanut butter?" Adriana asked.

"That would be lovely," Jon said.

Jon watched as Adriana sliced a nice juicy green apple. Jon grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the cabinet.

"Off to the room," Jon said.

"The room?" Adriana asked.

"Yup."

Adriana and Jon went to their bedroom. They munched on their snack while they watched King of the Hill. Jon kept rubbing Adriana's thigh seductively. She was wearing a cute little sun dress.

"You have some smooth legs there. I better put some peanut butter on them and lick it up," Jon said, smirking.

Adriana looked at him.

"Um, can you stop, sir?" Adriana said jokingly.

"Um, I cannot, ma'am," Jon said.

He kept rubbing his hand over her thigh.

"Jon," Adriana said.

"I love it when you wear dresses," Jon said.

Jon scooped some peanut butter onto his last slice of apple and fed it to Adriana. Adriana ate the apple then laid back on the bed. She pulled her dress up and opened her legs.

"It's kind of hot in here. Please Jon, take off my dress," Adriana said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jon said.

Jon laid between Adriana's legs.

"Let me put some peanut butter on your lips," Jon said.

"Do we really need to include peanut butter, Jon?" Adriana said.

"Yup."

Jon scooped some peanut butter from the jar and placed it on Adriana's lips.

"You are such a dork, Jon. And you have a damn bottomless stomach," Adriana said.

"Yes, I do," Jon said.

He started licking the peanut butter off of Adriana's lips. He sucked on the top lip first then the bottom lip. Jon didn't stop until Adriana's lips were nice and clean.

"Satisfied?" Adriana said.

"Satisfied," Jon said.

Adriana tugged at Jon's pants.

"I want these off," she said.

Jon got up and stood in front of Adriana. Adriana sat up and unbuckled Jon's belt. Adriana then unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down.

"My my my, you sure do want me," Jon said.

"You damn right," Adriana said.

Adriana pulled Jon's pants down and also pulled his boxer's down.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm still hungry," J.J. said on the other side of the door.

Jon quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"I'll go feed him real quick," Adriana said.

She left and went to tend to J.J.

Jon was waiting for her to come back. He felt himself getting hard the more he thought about making love to Adriana. She finally returned.

"Good!" Jon said. Jon unbuckled his pants again and pulled them down along with his boxers. "Please woman, relieve me."

Adriana pushed Jon down on the bed and took him into her mouth.

"Damn," Jon said. His eyes were halfway open.

The two of them had been waiting a while to make love to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had family over and I even took a trip to Disneyland, so that's why I haven't been updating. But, here's the chapter. What do you think? :p<strong>


	30. Finally Got Him

**Author's Note: Flashback time. I honestly love doing flashbacks at various times.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early 2003:<strong>_

_"Are you sure, Jonathan? I trust you and everything but I don't want to end up pregnant," Adriana said._

_Jon sighed._

_"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, we could try. I'll pull out in time," he said._

_"But what if you don't?"_

_"Don't think that, Adriana."_

_"Jonathan, I want to use protection," Adriana said._

_Jon thought for a while._

_"How do you feel about oral?"_

_"Um...I guess..."_

_"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."_

_"I'll do it. Just take it easy, okay?"_

_"I promise I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Once they were both comfortable, Adriana took Jon's member into her mouth. _

_The experience startled Jon. Adriana could feel Jon tensing up. Adriana quickly stopped._

_"No, I'm fine," Jon said._

_Adriana took Jon into her mouth again and slowly bobbed her head up and down. Her soft lips slid up and down Jon's member. Jon grabbed fistfuls of Adriana's hair._

_"Adriana," Jon whispered. "Damn..."_

_Jon's cock was starting to throb. He slightly pushed Adriana's head down so that she had his entire cock in her mouth. Adriana was trying her best to take his entire shaft in her mouth but started gagging. Adriana stopped._

_"Jon, I can't do this," Adriana said._

_"Huh? Why?" _

_"I...I..." Adriana said. She shook her head. "I'm such a weirdo."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Well...let's try again."_

_"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

_"No, it's fine. Besides, you have a boner that needs to be taken care of."_

_Jon blushed._

_"If you say so."_

_Adriana took Jon's cock into her mouth once more and gave Jon head. She went faster and faster, licking the the cum off of the top of Jon's cock._

_"Shit," Jon said._

_Adriana suck on Jon's cock faster and faster. _

_"Adriana, let me get up," Jon said._

_Jon scooted off of the bed and stood up. Adriana got on her knees and continued. Adriana felt something hot in her mouth. Her head was bobbing back and forth quickly now. She was swallowing Jon's cum as soon as it got into her mouth. Adriana looked up and saw Jon with his mouth slightly agape._

_"Adr...FUCK!"_

_Adriana almost gagged on the cum that Jon unloaded into her mouth. She swallowed quickly and took Jon's member out of her mouth._

_"You alright?" Adriana asked._

_"Yeah...damn you're good," Jon said. "My turn."_

_Jon licked Adriana's pussy nice and slow. _

_"Oh!"_

_He sucked on her clit and began fingering her. Faster and faster Jon went. Adriana arched her back. _

_"Jon! Dammit!" _

_Jon continued to eat Adriana out. _

_"Jon...JON!" _

_Jon knew Adriana was close to cumming. He keep fingering her and fingering her while he continued to suck on her clit. Jon fingered her until she squirted. _

_Adriana's legs were weak. Jon kissed her on the lips, allowing her to taste herself._

_"That actually felt good," Adriana said._

_"I'm glad it did," Jon said._

_He started rubbing Adriana's clit again._

_"Which is why I'm gonna make you cum again."_

_Adriana couldn't move from the bed for the next few hours._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present:<strong>_

"You know sometimes I wonder what would my life would've been like without you," Adriana said.

She was laying on top of Jon. Both of them were naked and laying under the covers.

"You did have to experience it before," Jon said. "But it's not going to happen again. I'm sure you still think I may not come home some nights from work either. I know being an officer can be dangerous but I simply tell you that I'll be back home before you know it. And I'm still here."

"It's reassuring. I'm glad I'm with you. I love listening to your heartbeat," Adriana said. "It's soothing."

Jon stroked Adriana's hair.

"The smell of your pefume is soothing as well," Jon said. "Everything about you I adore."

"You're so sweet," Adriana said.

She kissed Jon on the nose.

"You know what else I adore about you?" Jon said.

"What?"

"The way you move your hips. You look so damn delicious when you move your hips."

Jon moved his hand to Adriana's ass.

"So firm..."

"Just right for you."

"I'm hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"You're famous spaghetti. Damn I'm glad I married you. I don't even have to go to Italy to eat some good Italian food. I have my own personal Italian chef right on top of me."

"Oh, I know that makes you excited doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah."

"How about I make pasta e fagioli?"

"Damn that sounds good. I have about...a good four hours before I have to go to work."

"How long will you be gone tonight?"

"Only five hours. I'm filling in for someone."

"That's good. Well, let me prepare dinner then."

Adriana got up and grabbed her robe. Her cell phone then went off. It was her mother.

"Hey, Mom. What's going on?"

Jon watched as shock flooded Adriana's face.

"HE DID WHAT!? ME AND JON ARE GOING OVER THERE!"

Adriana hung up the phone.

"What happened, Adriana?" Jon said.

"Max stabbed Bob, Jon. Then he ran off," Adriana said.

"What!?"

Jon got up and quickly put on his clothes.

"Oh my goodness...I can't believe this shit," Adriana said, pacing back and forth.

"Adriana, you stay here with J.J.," Jon said.

"Please hurry," Adriana said.

J.J. had heard his mother yelling and went to see what was going on.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" J.J. said. He was standing outside of his room.

"Something's come up. It's your uncle Max. I need to get him," Jon said.

He kneeled down in front of J.J.

"Take care of Mommy. I'll be back," Jon said. "I love you."

He gave J.J. a big hug. J.J. hugged his father back.

"Is Uncle Max okay?"

"Don't know. I have to go see," Jon said. "Be good for Mommy."

"Be careful, Jon," Adriana said.

"I will," Jon said. "Go check on your dad and mom. Take your dad to the hospital."

Jon hopped in his car, turned on the engine, and sped off. He was searching far and wide for Max. He found Max walking on the sidewalk near some neighborhood. Jon parked his car and ran after Max.

"Max!" Jon yelled out to him.

Max turned around and saw Jon running towards him.

Max then took off running but this time he wasn't quick enough like he was last time.

Jon tackled him down to the ground and slapped handcuffs on him with ease. He pulled Max up and took him back to his police car. He shoved Max in the back and slammed the door on him.

Jon got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Jon drove Max to the police station.

"You can't take me to jail!" Max said. He started kicking and screaming from the backseat.

Jon ignored Max and kept driving.

Soon he arrived at his destination and got out. He opened the door and yanked Max out of the backseat.

"Please!"

"Shut the fuck up before I snap your damn neck!"

Once Jon got Max into police station, he put him through processing. Jon double checked and made sure Max didn't have anything on him.

"Jim, keep an eye on this one. I'll be back to take care of him," Jon said.

Jon shoved Max in the interrogation room.

"Sit your fucking ass down," Jon growled through his teeth.

Max quickly sat down and froze like a statue.

Jon slammed the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh my.<strong>


	31. It's Over

"How's your dad doing?" Jon said.

"He's fine. It was just a minor cut. Doctor's will be releasing him soon. What happened with you and Max?" Adriana said.

"I put him through processing and put him in the interrogation room at the station. I'll let you guys in so you can talk to him for a while. If you want to talk to him, he's there. But I'm putting him in jail."

Adriana sighed.

"I hope this teaches him a lesson."

Jon drove Bob home before he took Mrs. Germanotta and Adriana to the police station. Jon didn't want J.J. to come along but J.J. wanted to see his uncle.

They went to the interrogation room when they got to the police station.

"Uncle Max!" J.J. said as he entered the room.

Adriana and her mother sat down while Jon leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey," Max said, giving his nephew a hug. "How's it going?"

"Good. Why are you here?"

"I did a very bad thing," Max said.

"What did you do, Uncle Max?" J.J. said.

"I hurt your grandpa," Max said.

"Why?" J.J. asked.

"Because I was very mean. Don't ever grow up to be like me, alright?" Max said. "Don't ever do bad things."

"I won't, Uncle Max. I promise," J.J. said.

J.J. turned around and was about to go to Adriana when Max yanked him up and placed his hands on J.J.'s head. Max was about to break J.J.'s neck.

"Let me out of here!" Max yelled at Jon.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandma!" J.J. yelped.

"Max, let him go!" Adriana said.

Jon had to reason with Max quick before something happened to J.J.

"Put J.J. down, Max. He has nothing to do with this. This is just between me and you, okay? Put him down," Jon said.

"No!" Max said.

"Max, look. I'll let you off the hook. Just please, put J.J. down," Jon said.

Adriana's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode.

"Max, don't do this please," she said.

"Tell your husband to let me go free. I didn't do anything wrong. Bob was being mean to me. So I stabbed him is all. But I was just trying to protect myself. Let me go," Max said.

"Put your nephew down and you can go," Jon said.

Max began moving towards the door with J.J. still in his arms.

"Just let me go," Max said.

He reached the door and slowly set J.J. down on his feet. J.J. ran to his mother and started to cry.

"Wait," Jon said to Max. "Adriana, take mom and J.J. out of the station and just wait for me outside. Go now."

Adriana took her son and mother out of the room.

Max was about to leave right with them and slip by but he wanted to see what Jon wanted to say to him.

"What do you want?" Max said.

"I know you don't want to go to jail. But you have to go. It's either jail or you leaving this earth," Jon said. "Take your pick."

Max looked at Jon.

"I'm not going to jail."

Max opened the door and ran off.

Once again, Jon found himself chasing Max. Jon tackled him down and handcuffed him.

"You're going to jail, you piece of shit," Jon growled into Max's ear. "You don't put your hands on my son. I don't care if he IS your nephew. That's my son you fucker. Now get up!"

* * *

><p>Max was sentenced to two years in jail two days later.<p>

* * *

><p>It pained Jon to see Adriana hurting.<p>

The simple fact that Max was about to snap J.J.'s neck still haunted her. Her own brother. Her own flesh and blood threatened to hurt her son. His own nephew. And on top of that, Jon had to put him in jail. All three of them were tight when they were younger. But that was in the past.

Jon came home with J.J. from the store to find Adriana making dinner.

"Go play in your room for a little while. I'll come get you when dinner's ready," Jon told J.J.

Jon watched as J.J. disappeared down the hallway and went to check on Adriana.

"How are you holding up?" Jon asked Adriana.

"Fine," she said.

"You don't seem fine," Jon said. "If there's anything you need to talk to me about, you can say it, Adriana."

"It's nothing, Jonathan. Just leave it alone," Adriana said.

"Adriana," Jon said.

Adriana was cutting tomatoes and stopped. She laid the knife down on the cutting board.

"I still can't believe Max did that," Adriana said, shaking her head.

She turned to look at Jon.

"I wasn't a good sister," she said.

"Adriana, stop," Jon said. "You were a great sister."

Jon hugged Adriana. She started weeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"You're going into the Army?" Max asked Jon._

_Jon had taken him to get some ice cream._

_"Yeah."_

_"Have you told Adriana and Mom yet?"_

_"No. I'm sort of afraid to tell them."_

_"Once you get the courage to, you need to tell them soon."_

_"I will."_

_"You know, I've looked up to you a lot. You've been the brother I never had. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Adriana, but she loves girly things. You love wrestling and stuff. Which is cool!" _

_Jon chuckled. _

_"She doesn't like all things girly."_

_"Sure seems that way to me. Girly songs and everything. Songs for girls. Painting nails. All that girly stuff she likes. But what's really cool is how you and her are always together. Thanks for making my sister happy."_

_"I saw her getting bullied on the playground and stepped into save her. I hated seeing her cry. I still do. But hey, we are only human. Please take care of your sister while I'm away. Comfort her, tell her everything's going to be okay. Spend some time with her. And your mom too. They'll be upset, I just know it. But please, take care of them. Alright? When I get back, I'll buy you all the ice cream in the world."_

_"Sweet! I will do as you ask of me, Jon. You can count on me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"He wouldn't be in jail now if you weren't being so damn mean him," Adriana said.

She had quite a few glasses of wine after dinner. Jon was trying to get Adriana to bed but she was fighting back.

"Adriana, you're drunk. Go lay down."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She had the bottle of wine in her hand and chugged some down.

"Adriana, stop."

Jon approached her and took the bottle away from her.

"Give it back, Jon!"

"No."

Jon dumped the rest of the bottle out in the sink.

"You asshole!"

Adriana went up to Jon and was about to smack him but Jon grabbed her wrist.

"You. Need. To. Stop. NOW!"

Adriana yanked her wrist away from Jon's grasp.

Jon shook his head at his wife.

"Adriana, I told you that if Max kept acting up I'd put him in jail. I told you that countless times."

"You didn't have to act like a jerk towards him!"

"I didn't act like a jerk towards him. I was nothing but nice to your brother but I did lay down the law. And he decided to keep acting stupid. He stabbed your father! Why do you continue to defend your brother?"

"I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Let's hope and pray nothing does happen to him. Hopefully he learns a lesson from this."

"I want him out. Put him on probation or whatever. I just want him out of jail. I can't take it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Adriana, I cannot simply get Max out of jail. He has to serve two years AND have good behavior. IF he can manage that."

Adriana stared at Jon as if he said something in a foreign language.

"You son of a bitch."

"Call me all the names you want, I don't care. What's done is done. I did this for his own good. Or did you want him six feet under dirt? Take your pick."

"I don't want my brother in jail OR dead. I want him home!"

"He can't be home, Adriana! He needs help! But he didn't want help so I can to lock him up!"

"I can't stand to even look at you right now! You and your fucking police procedure shit is getting on my goddamn nerves! Just because you have a fucking badge doesn't mean you have to lock up everybody! Move out of my way!"

Adriana pushed past Jon and walked away from him. Jon followed her.

Adriana went into the room and yanked the pillows off of Jon's side of the bed.

"You're sleeping on the fucking couch tonight."

She threw the pillows at him.

Jon caught them and threw them back on the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not. You're drunk, acting crazy, and you're blowing this shit out of proportion."

"I'm not blowing anything out of proportion!"

"Stop yelling. You'll wake up J.J."

"I can kept yelling and screaming as I please towards you!"

"Adriana! Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Adriana walked up to Jon and hit him in the face.

"I hate you! Get the fuck out! I don't fucking need you giving me any more fucking grief! Leave and don't come back! I wish I never let you into my home. I should've just let your whore mother and her nasty ass boyfriends fuck you up. To think I actually love you. To think you're the same person I fell in love with all those years ago. All those nights we spent together. I should've spent it with someone else. Because I'm done with you. I went through so much with you. From you going into the military, to this. But I can't do this anymore, Jonathan. I can't. Max being in jail is too much for me to handle. And to think it was you who put them in there. And you stand there, not giving a shit. Too damn busy trying to be the baddest police officer on the face of the universe. Fuck that. And fuck you too. You're not going to keep putting me through shit. Maybe that's why your real dad left you. Because you were being a fucking nuissance. Always creating trouble. I'm surprised your mom even decided to put up with you."

Jonathan simply looked at Adriana and didn't say anything.

He honestly couldn't say anything.

Adriana's words stung hard. Jonathan felt as if hundreds of people were stabbing him with sharp knives.

Jonathan looked at his left hand and saw his wedding ring.

It was supposed to be a symbol of their love.

But there was no love here tonight.

Adriana made that crystal clear.

Maybe it was the booze talking. Maybe this was really how she felt deep down on the inside.

Maybe she just pretended everything was fine to keep Jonathan happy.

Maybe she really was tired of going through things with Jon.

Everything that was eating her on the inside finally came out.

Jonathan was about to leave when Adriana spoke up again.

"I want a divorce."

Jonathan felt as if Adriana ripped out his heart.

"Divorce?" he repeated.

"Yes," Adriana said. "Divorce."

Jonathan didn't know what to do but simply stare.

"Mommy...Daddy...what do you guys mean when you say divorce?" J.J. asked.

Jonathan turned around and saw J.J. standing in the doorway on the verge for crying.

It hurt Adriana to see their son about to cry.

It pained Jonathan even more.

"J.J., go put on your shoes. I'm taking you to your grandmother's house," Jon said.

"You're not taking my son anywhere," Adriana said.

"He's my son, too," Jonathan said.

Jonathan took J.J. to his room and made sure he put on his shoes. Adriana walked in hotter than a skillet on a stove.

"You are not taking him anywhere!"

Jonathan ignored Adriana and grabbed J.J.'s jacket from his closet.

As Jonathan turned around, Adriana smacked him across the face again.

"I said you're not taking him anywhere!"

It took everything in Jon not to lash out at Adriana.

"Mommy, don't hit Daddy," J.J. said.

"I'm through with your father," Adriana said.

"Don't tell him that," Jonathan said.

"IT'S THE FUCKING TRUTH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Adriana then slapped Jon in the face again.

Jon flipped and threw down J.J.'s jacket.

Jon grabbed Adriana by her arms and pushed her against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This isn't good.<strong>


	32. Jon's Troubled Childhood

**Author's Note: Once again, I will be typing a flashback. This will give insight on Jon's life before he met Adriana and a little bit after.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cincinnati, 1990:<strong>_

_Jonathan was laying in his bed. His room was freezing like Antarctica. It was in the middle of December._

_His mother was late on paying the electric bill. But it was all her fault. She splurged and wasted the money on buying stupid and ugly expensive shoes that she didn't need. But she "had" to buy them. She had to sell her body to make ends meet so she had to look "presentable". _

_The apartment was so quiet Jon could've heard a pen drop._

_He was drifting off to sleep until he heard the door open. _

_The once quiet apartment was then filled with roars of laughter._

_His mother had returned but she had companions with her. Probably her men. _

_It sounded like two or three of them with her._

_"How about we go to your room?" one of the men said._

_Jon heard them as they passed his room and went to his mom's room._

_Jon usually covered his ears so that he couldn't hear what was going on in his mother's room. But tonight, he couldn't block out the commotion happening in the room next to him._

_"Bitch! Where's my money?" one of the men said._

_"I don't have it!"_

_"The fuck you mean you don't have it! Oh, you have it somewhere around here!"_

_Jon heard the men leaving the room._

_"Come back!"_

_Jon heard dishes breaking soon after. His mother's men were tearing up the apartment, searching for money that obviously wasn't there._

_"I told you I don't have it! I'll have it...soon."_

_"Move out of my way, you slut. I know you're hiding it!" the other man said._

_Jon saw his door open. Jon shot straight up in bed and saw two men standing in his doorway._

_One of the men flicked the lightswitch up._

_"Oh...you have a kid," the first guy said._

_"Frank, Harold. Leave him alone," his mother pleaded with him._

_"Where's your father?" Harold asked Jon._

_Jon simply just shook his head. He wished the men would leave his room._

_"Oh, so you're a bastard child huh?" Frank said. "Typical."_

_"Don't call me that word," Jon said._

_"What did you say?" Frank said._

_"I said don't call me that word. And don't call my mommy names either," Jon said._

_Frank and Harold approached Jon._

_"I'll call you and your mother any fucking thing I choose to. And there ain't shit you can do about it," Frank said._

_"Come on, Frank. Let's teach this little boy some manners," Harold said._

_"Leave my child alone!" Jon's mother said._

_Frank and Harold ignored Jon's mom and reached for him._

_Jon thought quickly and reached for his scissors he had brought from school that was on his nightstand. He stabbed Frank's hand then stabbed Harold's._

_"FUCK!" the both of them screamed._

_"I outta fucking kill you you little shit!" Frank said, irate._

_Jon stabbed him again with the scissors in the arm._

_"ARGH!"_

_"FRANK, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THIS BITCH AND HER BASTARD SON ARE BOTH CRAZY!" Harold shouted to Frank._

_The two of them quickly left Jon's room and the apartment all together._

_Jon looked at the scissors in his hands that were now stained with blood._

_His mother was standing in the corner when everything was happening. She slowly approached Jon._

_"Give me the scissors. I'll get you some more," she said quietly._

_"You weren't gonna do anything, mama," Jon said. "You were going to let those bad men hurt me."_

_"You had the scissors next to you, Jonathan. You fought them off yourself. Please, just give me the scissors."_

_Jon placed the scissors in his mother's hands._

_His mother bent down and kissed him on the forehead._

_"I'm sorry," she said._

_With that, she left the room, turning the light off on her way out._

_Jon once again was in complete darkness._

_He fell asleep shivering his little tiny heart out._

* * *

><p><em>Saturday morning cartoons were reassuring to Jon. He had a bowl of Apple Jacks in front of him. He didn't eat much the previous day so a bowl of cereal was the best thing to ever happen to him. His mom was getting ready in the bathroom. She finished up and saw Jon watching television.<em>

_"Jonathan, put your shoes on," his mom said._

_Jon did what was told of him but went right back to watching cartoons. He gulped down the milk in the bowl and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"Turn the cartoons off, Jonathan. You're coming with me today," his mother said._

_Jon reluctantly got up and grabbed his coat from the closet. He put it on and zipped it up. He saw his Bret Hart figure on the couch and quickly grabbed it. Tonight was also Main Event. He would be able to see all of his wrestling favorites in action. From Hulk Hogan to Macho Man, Jon was not going to miss it for the world._

_Jon held his mom's hand as they went to the bus stop. They sat for twenty minutes before the bus finally came. They boarded the bus and off they went. Jon was too busy playing with his Bret Hart figure that he didn't notice that the bus had stopped. The trip was only fifteen minutes but it felt like two._

_Jon's mother took his hand and led him off the bus._

_Jon then saw that they weren't too far from the prison that his father was in._

_"Mama, why are we here?" Jon asked._

_"To simply visit your father," his mother said._

_Jon's father was in and out of prison ever since Jon was born. Jon barely remembered seeing his face. He barely even remembered what his voice sounded like._

_Jon waited with his mother in the visitor's room. It was warm in here. Jon wished it was warm in the apartment as well._

_Police escorted someone through the door. It was Jon's father. _

_He looked extremely gruff and grave. He sat down in front of Jon and his mother._

_"What do you want, Linda?" he said._

_"I brought Jonathan here to see you," she said._

_Jon looked at his father._

_His father looked at him as if he was some type of rare disease._

_"Hi Jonathan," his father said. He sounded as if he was annoyed he had sired a son._

_"Hey, Daddy. Why are you here?"_

_"I did some things. Bad things. That's all you need to know."_

_"Greg, don't talk to him like that," Linda said._

_"I can talk anyway I want to to him," Greg said._

_"The boy hasn't done anything to you," Linda said._

_"Like hell he did! You should've aborted him when I gave you the money. But you were too damn stupid to go through with it," Greg said._

_"Greg, stop," Linda said._

_Greg gave Linda a cold, hard look._

_"We were doing just fine until Jonathan came along. If he wasn't born, I wouldn't have had to sell drugs to make ends meet. That's why I told you to get an abortion so that we wouldn't struggle. But look where we are now: five years later and you're stuck with this waste of space. You're on your own, Linda," Greg said._

_"You bastard," Linda said. "I hope you rot in hell in here. Come on, Jonathan. We're done here."_

* * *

><p><em>"Jonathan, eat your food," his mother said. "I know grilled ham and cheese sandwiches are your favorite."<em>

_Jon sat at the table, staring at his food. _

_"Jonathan, did you hear what I said? You're not wasting food. Eat your sandwich," his mom said._

_Jon looked at her and shook his head. He grabbed his Bret Hart figure from the table and slid out of his chair. Jon went back to his room and laid down. His mother followed him soon after._

_"Jonathan?"_

_His mother sat beside him. Jon was laying face down on his bed._

_"Jonathan, talk to me," his mom said._

_Jon looked up at his mother._

_"Did Daddy mean all of those nasty things he said? Why did he wish I was dead?"_

_"Wish you were dead?"_

_"I read that word before...it's to end someone right? To kill?"_

_"Sit up," Linda said._

_Jon sat up and sat next to his mother._

_"Don't let what your father said get to you. I honestly don't know what I saw in him."_

_"You didn't love him?"_

_"Yeah, I did. I don't know why I took you to see him. I wish I didn't. He hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, Jonathan."_

_"No need to say sorry, baby. Everything will be alright."_

_Only for a little while were things alright. _

_But then Jon's dad returned._

_And the next two years were ultimate hell._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cincinnati, 1992:<strong>_

_"Stop burning me!" Jon screamed at his father._

_"Make me, you piece of shit!"_

_Jon's father pecked him with his cigarette again and again._

_"Greg, stop it!" Linda said._

_She saw what was going on and took Greg's cigarette away. She put it out in the ashtray._

_"You bitch!"_

_Greg got up and slapped Linda across the face._

_"Stop it!" Jon screamed at his father._

_Greg looked at his child._

_"I should kill you right where you stand. I'm going to lay down. Make me something to eat you whore," Greg spat at Linda._

_Linda got herself up and made Greg some food. She felt like a fool for doing so but if she didn't, she knew good and well that Greg would get pissed and lash out at Jon._

_Jon hated his father with all of his heart._

_"Why are you making food for him, Mama?" Jon asked his mother._

_"So that Greg would shut up."_

_Linda finished making Greg's food and brought it to him._

_"Bitch, I don't like green beans!"_

_"You are not going to waste my damn food! You're going to eat it!"_

_"I'm not going to eat any damn thing!"_

_Jon ran into his mom's room._

_"Get the fuck out!" Greg yelled at Jon._

_Greg got up off of the bed and grabbed Jon by his shirt._

_"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

_"STOP IT!" Linda yelled at Greg._

_"I HATE YOU!" Jon yelled at his father._

_Jon kicked his father in his shin. Greg punched Jon in the face._

_Jon became irate and bit his father's hand._

_"ARGH!"_

_Linda grabbed Jon and managed to pry him away from Greg._

_Linda put her hand over Jon's mouth to prevent the neighbors from hearing anymore commotion._

_"Get that bastard out of here," Greg said. "You know what nevermind, I'm leaving for the night."_

_The rent was due by midnight. The cranky landlord wanted everything by midnight and not a minute later._

_Linda had to do what she knew best: prostitute._

_Jon sat in his room and cried and cried and cried. _

_He remembered he had some books in his bookbag and decided to whip them out and read to keep his mind occupied. He reached into his backpack that was open on the floor. Instead of a book, his hand brushed against a piece of paper folded up. Jon took it out and saw that it was for him. From Adriana. He opened it and read it._

_"Dear Jon,_

_This letter is for you. I have a really big crush on you. Ugh...I hope I am not sounding weird right now. Which I probably am. I hope we can be friends soon. See ya._

_Love, Adriana"_

_Jon folded the piece of paper back up, gave it a kiss, and placed it under his pillow. It was extremely late and he was super tired._

_Of course he didn't eat anything once again._

_He was beginning to resent his mother for allowing his so called "father" to return. Linda was extremely submissive and still sold her body on the streets to pay the bills. His blood was boiling on the inside of him._

_He laid down and went to sleep angry._

_The next evening was the final straw._

_His father had taken the food Adriana gave him and partially ate it and partially wasted it. He hurt Jon again but this time Jon fought back and kicked his father right in the temple and stunned him._

_"I'm leaving!"_

_"Where do you think you're going!?" Linda said._

_"AWAY FROM YOU AND THAT BASTARD! I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Jon left the apartment and never returned._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Eeesh.<strong>


	33. We'll Be Back Together Soon

Jon glared into the eyes of his wife. Adriana was trying to break away from him.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Shut up," Jon said. "Shut your damn mouth."

Adriana looked butthurt when he said that. But Jon didn't give a hairy rats ass.

"J.J., get out of here. Go and sit in the living room," Jon said.

J.J. got up slowly from his bed. Jon turned his head and looked in his son's direction.

"Jonathan Good, Junior, leave the room now," Jon said again.

J.J. hurried out of the room without hesitation the second time.

Jon turned his attention back to Adriana.

"Now you listen and you listen well. You've hurt me. You've hurt me in every way possible. You didn't have to bring up my past alright? I am sorry. I am truly sorry that I inadvertly hurt you over the years without knowing it. But you knew the risks that came with everything. It was nervous on purpose. I fucking love you, Adriana."

Tears began to fill Jon's eyes. His voice began to break as well.

"I fucking love you, Adriana. But you're too goddamn stupid to see that. Every damn thing I told you when we were younger came into fruitation. We are married and we have a beautiful son together. I promised to never leave you and I NEVER LEFT YOU. EVER. Yeah, I went overseas to Iraq. I brought you and your mother to Japan with me. Yeah, I've come close to death many times before but I still pulled through and I made it back to you. But if you wanna leave me...fine. If divorce is what you want, then so be it. I'll grant you your wish. But I am going to tell you this: we will be back together. I am not saying this to be "in control" or anything. I'm telling you this because I've treated you like a queen my entire life. I've put up with you screaming at me, slapping me, and hurting my feelings. But never did I once put my hands on you or say mean and hateful things to you. I really love you, Adriana. But I guess we do need time apart."

Jon released Adriana.

Adriana looked back at Jon.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"It's too late."

"Jonathan, listen!"

"For what, Adriana!?"

Jon's tears had fallen out of his blue eyes.

"Look...what if we just separated?"

Jon thought it over for a bit.

"If that's what you want, I'll grant your wish."

* * *

><p>Poor J.J. had to switch between being with Jon and Adriana during the following months following his parents' separation. It pained J.J. to see his parents separated.<p>

Some days Adriana and Jon didn't want to see each other, then other days they did. Mrs. Germanotta hated seeing Adriana and Jon apart but she knew it was their choice. Mrs. Germanotta found out about what Adriana had said to Jon.

And boy did she let Adriana have it.

"Adriana! I know...I KNOW...that you did not fix your damn mouth to say that to him! You honestly think he put you through everything on _purpose_? I outta knock your damn teeth out of your throat," Mrs. Germanotta said. "That man has loved you ever since he first laid eyes on you! When he was little he used to tell me he would get a little sad whenever I would cut your hair. He thought it was too beautiful to be cut. So that's why I stopped cutting it. Hell, I even saw him watching porn on t.v.! Now, I didn't say anything because I knew why. He was getting older and was curious about sex. Which is one of the reason's why I bought condoms for him. That way you two would have safe sex. And you know what? He came back and thanked me. I felt reassured because he wasn't ashamed to use them. He wanted to be safe and smart to protect you. He rescued you from those bullies on the playground and he rescued you from a lot of other people too. But you seem to have forgotten that. You're so damn mad because Jonathan locked Max up. It's a good thing too! I'm sorry Adriana, but Max deserves to be in jail. I still love him but this is going to teach him a valuable lesson. And if I ever hear of you smacking Jon again and cussing him out in front of J.J., so help me! And THEN you say that you hate him!? HATE IS A STRONG WORD GIRL! Gah! I wanna take your damn head off, girl!"

Adriana listened to her mother scold her for the next hour.

She knew she deserved it though. But something wouldn't let her apologize to Jonathan: her stubborness.

Adriana was a sweet girl, she really was. But she was stubborn as hell sometimes.

The simple thought of what could happen to Max while in jail still bothered her and lingered in her mind. Knowing that Jonathan was the one to put him behind bars made it even worse.

J.J. came running to his grandmother's room where she was lecturing Adriana.

"Mommy! Mommy! Do I get to see Daddy today?"

"Yes. You are going to see your father today," Mrs. Germanotta confirmed. "Let's go. Get your butt up, Adriana."

Adriana got up and put her shoes on. She grabbed her purse and left out of the room with her mother and son.

J.J. was extremely excited in the backseat.

"I get to see Daddy! Oooh! I get to see Daddy!" he sang out loud.

"We'll be there soon," his grandmother said.

Adriana looked out of the window and didn't say anything. Today, she didn't want to see Jon. He had remained in their home while she moved in with her mother. There was a reason as to why Adriana didn't want to get her own place.

"YAY! WE ARE HERE!"

J.J. quickly unbuckled his seatbelt as soon as Mrs. Germanotta pulled into the driveway of what was once both Jonathan and Adriana's home.

Jonathan came out of the door and walked down the porch. J.J. ran into his father's arms.

"Oh Daddy! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Jon said.

Jon held J.J. in his arm's and walked to the car.

"Hey Mom. How's it going?" Jon said.

"It's going well," Mrs. Germanotta said. "How are you holding up?"

"Can't complain. I get to spend time with my son. Hello Adriana," Jon said.

Adriana turned her head and looked at Jon.

"Hello Jonathan," she said.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thank you. You look handsome today."

"Thanks. I still love you."

That took Adriana by surprise.

All she could say in return was: "Love you, too."

"Daddy, can I go to Disneyland for my birthday?" J.J. asked.

"As a matter of fact, I already bought every tickets to go," Jon said.

"YAY! DADDY YOU ARE THE BEST!"

J.J. hugged his father's neck.

"I want you to come too," Jon told Adriana.

"I will. Thank you," Adriana said.

* * *

><p>Adriana couldn't focus on her work. She had to take care of two wounded cats and just couldn't think straight. Her and Jon had been separated for five months. It was a long and terrible five months. Adriana missed having sex with Jon. Whether it was angry sex or passionate sex, she missed it. She missed the smell of Jon's cologne and everything. She quickly wiped away tears falling from her eyes. She refocused her attention on the cats and got them bandaged up.<p>

She quickly closed up her vet shop and went into her office. She opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper folded up. She unfolded it and started reading it:

_"Adriana,_

_I'm going to be gone until like two in the morning. I don't want to leave but I have to. I'm so sorry. Please, don't worry and wait up for me. Take care of J.J. and take care of yourself. Don't start stressing yourself out. I hate it when you cry but love it when you smile. I'll be home before you know it. _

_Love, Jon."_

Adriana folded the letter back up and placed it in the drawer and closed it again.

"Fuck," she said.

* * *

><p>"Adriana, you know what you need to do to make this right," her mother told her.<p>

"I know. But...ugh, I really don't know where to start," Adriana said.

"You can start by saying sorry," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"You act like Jon was being mean to Max. He wasn't. Trust me, he wasn't. He IS a police officer and he needs do his job. If it was anybody else he'd lock them up too."

"Yeah. You're right."

"I am. And you're gonna apologize. You're not to old to get a belt on your behind either, missy."

* * *

><p>J.J. had the ultimate fun at Disneyland.<p>

His favorite ride was Star Tours. He rode that four times back to back. The Tower of Terror was also his favorite.

Jon, Adriana, and J.J. all took a picture with Mickey and Minnie Mouse, even Goofy and Captain Hook.

During the entire day, Adriana kept finding herself drifting towards Jon more and more. They put their animosity aside and actually had a good time. Not only for J.J., but because deep down Adriana knew that Jon was right about what he said. They'd be back together before she knew it.

Jonathan knew Adriana like a book. She was missing him desparately but her stubborness wouldn't let her admit it.

Her and Jon went to a different hotel after Adriana's parents and J.J. fell asleep in their current room. Jonathan wanted to spend some time with her.

Adriana didn't say anything and waited for Jon to reserve a room for them for the night. They went to the hotel room. Adriana went in and simply turned on the light and sat on the couch.

Jonathan locked the door and joined Adriana.

He sat next to her and didn't say anything at first.

An awkward silence between them ensued.

The two of them just sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

Until finally: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through all of this" came out of Adriana's mouth.

"It's okay," Jonathan said. "I forgave you a long time ago but it's good to hear you say sorry."

"Is that it? Is that what you brought me here for?" Adriana said. She was slightly agitated.

Jonathan looked at Adriana and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't get mad, honey bunch. I told you that we would be back together before you knew it," Jonathan said. "It's been a tough five months but we made it."

"Whatever, Jonathan," Adriana said.

She got up to leave but Jon also got up too and stood in her way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Down to the lobby. I'm not in the mood for games, Jonathan."

"I am not playing games. I want to spend some time with you," Jonathan said.

"Move!"

Jon grabbed Adriana and kissed her.

Adriana didn't fight or resist.

Adriana pulled Jonathan down on top of her on the couch.

She was trying to unbuckle Jonathan's belt. He assisted her and got his belt off.

He got up and unzipped his pants. Adriana pulled his pants down far enough to reveal Jon's cock.

"God, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I'll never bitch and complain again," Adriana said.

She damn near shoved Jonathan's cock in her mouth.

"Oh shit...I've missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hehehehe.<strong>


	34. Reconciliation

_**Flashback:**_

_***Third month of Jon and Adriana being separated***_

_"You know what, Mom? I swear Adriana can get stubborn sometimes," Jon said._

_"Oh, she gets like that if something's bothering her and she doesn't want to say. It's how she's been ever since she was little," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I wish she would tell me wrong sometimes instead of lashing out at me," Jon said._

_"She has a fiery temper too," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Oh that girl. I've spent some days whoopin' her butt. Should resume doing so."_

_"Nah, you don't have to. I really love Adriana, I do. But I still can't believe she wanted to separate from me. She's my everything. She honestly think's I've put her through stuff over the years. None of it was on purpose," Jon said._

_"I know. And she knows that. Sometimes things get too overwhelming for her. Like when we thought you were dead. She almost had a breakdown," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"It hurt my heart to hear that. It really hurt my heart to find out that she went out with Luke. Me and him never liked each other. Ever. He hated and despised seeing me and Adriana together. Of course, he would act all nice around her then look at me as if I was the plague," Jon said._

_"He was the ultimate asshole indeed," Mrs. Germanotta said, nodding her head._

_"Who's the ultimate asshole? Oh, Jonathan, no wonder," Adriana said._

_She had came back from the store. She had picked up some things for her mother. Adriana slammed the bag on the table._

_"What are you doing here?" Adriana said._

_"Adriana!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I'm going to pick up J.J. from school. I wanted to come visit," Jon said, calmly._

_"Get. Out," Adriana said._

_"Adriana, shut your damn mouth," Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"I don't want him here, Mom!"_

_"He's going to stay here as long as he wants! He's not the problem. YOU are," Mrs. Germanotta said. "He's waiting to pick up J.J., the son that the BOTH of you created."_

_Adriana shot Jon a dirty look and left._

_Jon got up from the table._

_"I best be off, Mom. I should've known she was going to be the Wicked Witch of Cincinnati," he said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"You're so fucking wet...just the way I love it," Jon said.

Adriana had her legs wide open. Jon fucked her hard, long, and fast. All Adriana could do was moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Jon said.

Adriana nodded her head quickly.

"I know you've missed me. I can tell just perfectly," Jon said.

"Mmm...J-J-Jon..." Adriana managed to say.

"Hm?"

"I-I-I-I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you!" Jon said.

He fucked Adriana faster. He wasn't trying to keep up a regular rhythm. He was just simply horny and trying to fuck the daylights out of here.

"I AM SORRY!" Adriana yelled out. "I LOVE YOU, JONATHAN!"

"I know you do!"

Jon pounded into Adriana a few more times then released inside of her.

"I love you too, Adriana," Jon said.

Jon slid out of Adriana and got dressed. Adriana got dressed as well.

"Jonathan, I want to be with you again," Adriana. "No bullshit this time. I'll stop blaming you for stupid shit as well. You were right. Max does deserve to be in jail and we are going to be together again. Not only for us, but for J.J. too."

"Despite everything we've been through, have you noticed fate brings us back together?" Jon said.

"Yeah."

"Well, it sure brought us together again tonight. And it's going to stay that way, too. No more arguing in front of J.J.," Jon said. "I had to reassure him during the five months we were apart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"Do you and Mommy hate each other?" J.J. asked his father._

_Jon was tucking him into bed._

_"No! What makes you think that?"_

_"Mommy said she hated you."_

_"Mommy was extremely upset is all. We love each other very much. We don't hate each other. Don't you ever think that."_

_"When will you guys be together again?"_

_"Soon."_

_"How soon, Daddy?"_

_"Sooner than you think, little one. Goodnight. Daddy loves you."_

_"I love you too, Daddy. You're the best!"_

_J.J. gave his father a big hug and a kiss goodnight._

_"See you in the morning. Oh, and you are the best, by the way."_

_Jon closed J.J.'s door and went to the kitchen._

_He grabbed a shot glass from the cabinet and whipped out some scotch. He went to the living room and sat in his recliner. On a little table next to the chair was a photo album that both him and Adriana created when they were coming up._

_Jon opened the bottle of scotch and poured some in the shot glass and placed it on the table. He picked up the photo album and opened it._

_The first picture was of him and Adriana celebrating Jon's 7th birthday. _

_Adriana had pushed Jon's face into his cake. Icing decorated his face and she was licking it off of his face. Of course, Jon was pouting because he told Adriana not to do that in the first place. But he couldn't stay mad at her. That was the best birthday he ever had. The first real birthday. He actually felt appreciated and truly loved the fact that he met Adriana._

_Jon looked at the second picture. It was the picture of him kissing Adriana on the cheek while she smiled big for the camera. Jon enjoyed kissing her soft cheeks._

_He flipped the page and came across a picture he didn't know Adriana herself took. _

_Jon was sleeping while Adriana took the picture. She had snapped the picture while kissing his nose. Kissing his nose was what Adriana enjoyed doing the most. That and pinching him._

_Jon reached over and grabbed the shot glass and downed the scotch. He poured himself another glass and continued to look through the album._

_There was a picture that Mrs. Germanotta took of him holding up a Valentine's Day card he made for Adriana._

_Before Jon knew it, he had downed about ten shots of scotch and had went through the entire photo album. Photos of them as little kids to teenagers to adults decorated each page. The last picture he looked at was of him and Adriana as a married couple._

_Adriana had cherry blossoms in her hair. Her and Jon were smiling big and wide in the picture._

_They had finally tied the knot together._

_They thought they were going to live a happy life together._

_They actually thought that._

_Jon knew he had to get Adriana back in his life someway._

**Present:**

"Every night I looked through our photo album. I'm telling ya, Adriana, you are my one and only love," Jon said.

"I'm glad. I honestly don't know how you put up with me!" Adriana said.

She laid her head across Jon's lap.

"That's what I tell myself too. But then I realize that Mrs. Adriana Good is the same person who likes to have angry sex. Next stop will be shower sex."

"Oh, we'll get there alright!"

Jon bent down and pecked Adriana's lips.

"Once we get back home, we're going to fix this. And you're going to come back home," Jon said. "And I don't want to hear no more about it."

"I will be more than happy to come back home. And I'm going to talk to J.J. and tell him sorry too for acting the way I did. I can't wait to get back home. My mom threatens to kick my ass every week."

"I applaud her."

Adriana squinted her eyes at Jon. She reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Dimpleface."

Jon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again."

"Dimpleface. Dimpleface. Dimpleface."

Jon scowled at her. But his scowl quickly turned into a smile.

"This is what I've been missing," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later:<strong>

"So, I'm pregnant again," Adriana told her mother. "Yup. You're going to be a grandma again.

"Oh! More grandbabies!" Mrs. Germanotta said with excitement. "You know what this means!"

"What?"

"I knit the baby some blankets! Have you told Jon yet?"

"No. I haven't. I'll wait until he gets home from work."

Adriana was visiting her mother. She was sitting on the swing set with her mother when she saw Jon pull up in the driveway. She watched as both him and J.J. got out.

"We're here!" Jon said.

"Hey Grandma!" J.J. said, running to his grandmother.

"Hey J.J.," she said. "Mommy has some good news for you and Daddy."

"Oooh what is it?" J.J. said, going up to his mother.

"Yes, darling, what is it?" Jon said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I have another bun in the oven," Adriana said.

"I don't smell anything cooking, Adriana," Jon said. "Quit playing games with me when it comes to food."

"Jonathan...I am pregnant again," she said.

Jon looked at Adriana's stomach then he looked back to her. His eyes flickered to her stomach once again.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, Jonathan. You're going to be a daddy again," she said.

Jon didn't know what to do. He just stood there.

"Jonathan?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Ma'am?" he said quietly.

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah...I just...ugh...um...it's just...it...is..." Jon said. He was spacing out big time.

"Jonathan, you need to come lay down," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"No..no...I'm good...hehe...I am good!" Jon said.

He walked towards the porch steps. And missed a step.

He fell down and tumbled onto the ground.

"Jonathan!" Adriana said, jumping up.

"Daddy!"

"Jon!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

Jon was still laying on the ground, facing up.

"Jon!" Adriana said. "Jon, answer me!"

"Daddy, please don't die!" J.J. said.

J.J. shook his father.

"I'm alright," Jon said.

He slowly got up.

"Come in the house and lay down," Adriana said.

"You sure...that you are pregnant?" Jon asked Adriana.

"I'm positive Jon."

"Holy grail."

It took Mrs. Germanotta and Adriana a while to do so, but they finally got Jon in the house and on the couch.

"I'd say he took that rather well. Wouldn't you agree?" Mrs. Germanotta said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aw shucks! :p<strong>


	35. A Certain Somebody Jon Knows Comes Back

"TWINS!?" Jon said.

"Yes, Mr. Good. Twins," the doctor said. "A boy and a girl."

Jon looked at Adriana.

"Jonathan..." Adriana said.

"I'm cool. I'm cool."

But as soon as he got home, he fainted on the couch.

"Did the doctor's give Daddy something, Mommy?" J.J. said.

"No. Your father is just happy is all," Adriana said.

"Well, if he's happy, how come he's sleeping? Wake up, Daddy. You promised me you'd play catch with me when you got home," J.J. said. He poked Jon's cheek. He kept poking his father until he awoke.

"Huh?"

"Come on! Let's go play outside!" J.J. said.

"Where's your mother? Oh," Jon said.

Adriana was standing behind the couch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. Ugh...are you gonna be alright?" Jon asked.

"I'm gonna be just fine," she said.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to get you anything when I come home this afternoon?" Jon asked.<p>

"No. Just come visit me at my shop is all I want you to do," Adriana said.

"Will do. I'll bring you something anyway," Jon said. "I have to go. Crime in progress."

"Go get 'em, tiger," Adriana said.

"Oh, believe me, I will do so. Believe that," Jon said. "Love you babe."

"Love you and be careful," Adriana said.

"Will do. Love you," Jon said.

"Love you too," Adriana said.

Jon hung up his cell phone and started his engine.

He drove to the address that dispatch had repeated on the radio. There was some suspicious activity going on that was reported. It was coming from the house he pulled in front of.

The house he pulled up in front of looked dingy on the outside. Jon got out and walked up onto the porch. He knocked on the door.

"Police, open up," he said.

He heard some whispers and heard scrambling on the inside.

Jon quickly drew his gun and reached for the doorknob. It was unlocked.

He opened it and caught the people on the inside.

"Freeze! Get on the ground now!" he yelled at the people.

He saw two men and a woman staring back at him. Their eyes were big and wide. All three of them looked like dear in headlights.

The woman had on skimpy clothing. Her fishnet stockings had holes in them and she was wearing a short black dress with high heels.

The men wore trashy clothes that made them look like straight up bums.

Jon called for backup and waited for them to arrive.

As Jon waited for backup to come, he noticed the woman kept staring at him.

Jon was trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

Then it hit him.

The woman staring back at him was his mother.

Jon's heart went down south.

He had patched things up with her a long time ago before he joined the Army but never spoke to her again. She had seemed to be on the right track again with her life.

But this entire scene in front of him told Jon otherwise.

Once backup arrived, Jon told them that he would take his mother to the police station. They didn't know it was his mother though. And he wasn't going to say anything to her until they got in the car.

Jon made sure that backup had drove away when he unlocked the handcuffs from around his mother's wrists. He shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

The two of them didn't say anything to each other until they got to the station.

Jon escorted his mother into the building and into the interrogation room.

He sat across the table from his mother and didn't speak to her for a good ten minutes.

Finally, his mother spoke up.

"I know what you're thinking," she started.

"Tell me then," Jon responded.

"You're ashamed of me. I know you are. You've been ashamed of me ever since you were little. That's why you ran away from home," she said. "I didn't know where you went. Turns out, you were only down the hall from me. Right down the hall. I was out shopping one day and saw you with that little girl and her mom. I was going to come and get you but you looked so happy. So, I didn't want to destroy your happiness again. I didn't want to take anything from you. I didn't even want to take you away from that little girl. The way you two were holding hands was just too cute. Seems like life has treated you well."

"It has. Even though I almost died in Iraq and Japan, I'm married to that little girl you saw, I have a son with her and twins on the way. A boy and a girl. Her mother has been helpful too. Her new husband is very nice. Everything is going good," Jon said.

"That's good to hear," Jon's mom said.

"I thought you changed," Jon said.

"My inner demons came back out, I guess," Jon's mother said. "I do want to be clean again."

"I thought you were doing good! Before I left for the Army, you looked so beautiful," Jon said. "I hate seeing you like this. Damn!"

Jon slammed his fist on the table.

"Jonathan, please," his mother started.

"Don't give me that crap, Linda! You are not a little kid. You need to stop this," Jon said.

He was getting angry. Tears had fallen out of his eyes. He wiped them away.

"I want to see the real you. You're a beautiful woman," Jon said.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Jonathan. But it's not too late, right?"

"I guess not."

"And why did you call me by my first name?"

Jon looked into his mother's eyes.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if you're my mother. Yeah, you're my birth mother. But you know exactly what I mean. That's why I called you by your first name," Jon said. "Yeah, I got used to you selling your body when I was a kid. But you had better alternatives."

"I know. Please, don't hate me and be mad at me. I really want to start over again," Linda told her son. "I also want to be apart of your life again. That is, if you want me to."

Jon silently sat in the room with his mother.

He rubbed his temple. This was going to be tough.

"I'll help you," Jon said. "I'm letting you off the hook. You can come stay with me for a little while. I'll help you get a job and your own place."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jon was still getting used to having his birth mom back in his life but everything was going good.<p>

His mother and Mrs. Germanotta quickly became good friends. J.J. was excited to have another grandma around. More presents for him.

Adriana was glad that Jon had took the time to patch things up with his mother again.

"I honestly never thought I'd see her again," Jon confessed to Adriana.

They were laying in bed. The blinds were open and a full moon was out. The light light up the room. Jon was laying in bed with just his boxers. Adriana was laying next to him in her nightgown. She had most of the covers on her.

"Well, you did," Adriana said. "And she's happy. And so are you."

"I actually am glad to see her. Man, I just hate how my dad fucked her over. What made me resent her so much was how she allowed him to come back and do his dirt," Jonathan said.

"You have forgiven her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, focus on you and your mother's relationship. It's obvious that your father was terrible, so there's no need to worry about him. Kind of reminds me of my so called father."

"You have any idea where he is now?"

"No. And I don't plan on knowing either."

"Good thing I was there to protect you from him."

"No kidding! I was so helpless and defenseless against him."

"You've always been strong to me. You just didn't know you had it in you is all."

"I know. But these babies are giving me the blues!"

Adriana held her stomach.

"You alright?" Jon said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The babies are just kicking me. That's all."

"Don't hurt your mother you two! She's been nothing but nice to you and this is the thanks she gets!"

Adriana laughed.

"That's what they've been doing all day. J.J. REALLY gave me the blues though. He actually kicked me so hard, that I started to cry. I cried for the next two hours."

"I'm never getting you pregnant again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because this is the second time you've had the blues! If I keep getting you pregnant, you're going to keep having the blues. Pretty soon, you're going to start singing the blues. You're going to be the female version of B.B. King soon!"

Adriana chuckled.

"Oh my goodness, Jonathan."

"What?"

"I love it when you overreact."

"Seeing you in pain while you gave birth to J.J. was hard. I'm not gonna lie. Now, you're going to be in more pain because you have two babies inside of you."

"Yeah, I'll be in pain, but I'm bringing our children into the world. Just remember that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get some sleep."

Jon kissed Adriana's forehead then kissed her stomach.

"The babies kicked again. It seems like whenever you're around, they always kick me or move a lot."

"Maybe they're just as excited to see me as I am just as excited to see them."

"Oh, they're excited alright."

Jon chuckled.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that was better. :)<strong>


	36. He Returns

**Author's Note: If this triggers anything for some people, I'm sorry.**

**Note: Touchy content.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1993:<strong>_

_Adriana sat on the couch and colored in her Sesame Street coloring book. Jon was fast asleep laying next to her. And he was snoring. Adriana loved hearing Jon snore._

_Adriana was patiently waiting for her mother to come home from work. _

_The door opened and in came her father instead._

_He went to the fridge and grabbed three beers then went to sit in the living room. He sat down on in the chair on the left side of the couch._

_Adriana ignored her father and kept coloring._

_She heard her father chug down his beers rather quickly. He belched loud._

_"Go get me another one, Adriana."_

_Adriana stopped coloring and went to get her father another beer. She came back to the living room and handed it to him. She sat back down and resumed coloring._

_Her father finished the beer in two minutes._

_"Go get me another one," her father said._

_Adriana kept coloring._

_"Hey, you little bitch," her father said. "I know you hear me talking to your stupid ass. Get the fuck up and go get me another beer."_

_Adriana ignored him again._

_Her father became irate and jumped up from his seat. He went over to Adriana and slapped her across her left cheek._

_"OW!" Adriana yelped._

_"I TOLD YOU TO GO GET ME ANOTHER BEER YOU FUCKING TRAMP! DISOBEY ME AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Jon was woken by all of the commotion going on. He saw that Adriana's father was grabbing Adriana by her hair._

_"Get off of her!" Jon yelled._

_He jumped up and bit his hand._

_"Ugh!" Adriana's father said._

_He punched Jon in the face but Jon kept his teeth locked tight on his hand._

_Adriana's father let go of her hair and focused his attention on Jon. Jon stopped biting his hand and tried to get away but Adriana's father snatched him up._

_Jon headbutted him in the nose._

_Adriana's father threw Jon back down on the couch._

_"You little bastard!"_

_Jon grabbed the coloring book and crayons that were on the floor. He grabbed Adriana's wrist and hurried her to her room. He pushed her in and locked the door._

_Adriana fell to the floor crying. Jon comforted her. He kissed Adriana's now bruised cheek._

_"Ssshhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Don't cry, Adriana. I'll protect you," Jon said._

_*__**A week later:**_

_Jon was watching Rugrats. He didn't feel good and had to stay at home for the day._

_Mrs. Germanotta had stepped out to get him some more soup._

_Jon thought he was going to be able to rest and chill for the day._

_He tought wrong._

_Mr. Germanotta had came home and saw Jon by himself._

_"What are you doing here, you little shit?"_

_Jon ignored him._

_"You know what? I'm getting real tired of you and Adriana ignoring me. You two are scum of the earth."_

_"Look who's talking," Jon responded._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"I'm about to come over there and knock your fucking head off you damn runt. You shouldn't even be badmouthing me anyway. After all, if it wasn't for us, you'd be in the gutter somewhere, curtesy of your mother and father. Well, just your mother. Your father abandoned your little ass, last time I heard."_

_Jon looked at Mr. Germanotta._

_"I wish you just die."_

_"Same here kid. I don't like you anyway."_

_"As if I care."_

_"Get out."_

_"Make me, you fat piece of shit."_

_Mr. Germanotta charged towards Jon. _

_Jon quickly got up and went to grab a pair of scissors that he saw on the coffee table._

_Mr. Germanotta reached for Jon but Jon stabbed him in his hand._

_Jon ran to the room and locked the door once again. He heard Mr. Germanotta cussing and fussing in the bathroom._

_The straw that broke the camel's back was when Mr. Germanotta got drunk and tried to kill both Adriana and Jon literally._

_Mr. Germanotta had grabbed a knife from the kitchen and chased Adriana and Jon._

_Jon got the upper hand when he kicked Mr. Germanotta in the shin and headbutted him once again in the nose. Jon grabbed the knife out of his hand and put it to his throat._

_"Jon! No!" Adriana said._

_She knew exactly what Jon planned to do. _

_Mr. Germanotta reminded Jon of his own father. _

_Like hell was he going to live with a monster like this._

_"I'm calling 911."_

_Mrs. Germanotta rushed home as soon as she got the news._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry you two!"_

_She sat on the edge of her bed, weeping._

_"Don't cry, Mama," Adriana said._

_"It's all my fault. But I've been working so many hours. How come you guys never told me?" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"We don't know. But we handled him," Jon said._

_Mrs. Germanotta hugged both Adriana and Jon._

_"If you two are ever in trouble, please tell me."_

_"We will," Jon said._

_He wiped a tear from Mrs. Germanotta's cheek._

_"Don't cry," he said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Jonathan, I want two grilled cheese sandwiches with potato chips," Adriana said.

Jon looked at Adriana then looked at her growing stomach.

"Well don't just stand there dammit! Make me my food!""

"Just don't kill me."

Jon was making Adriana's food when she stormed into the kitchen.

"What kind of bread is that?"

"Wheat."

"It better be wheat. What type of cheese are you making it with?"

"Kraft singles, Adriana."

"Good."

Adriana pecked Jon on the cheek.

"You're the best husband ever," she said.

"You're the best wife ever," Jon said.

"All finished."

Jon placed the sandwiches on a plate and opened a bag of chips.

"We don't have potato chips. Only Doritos," he said.

"That's fine."

Jon dumped some chips on the plate and balled the bag up and placed it back on the counter.

"Come outside," Adriana said.

Jonathan and Adriana sat on the swingset on the porch and ate.

"I was thinking of names for the baby," Adriana said.

"I couldn't think of anything," Jon said.

"Well, how does Adien Lee and Madaline Lisa sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

Jon bent over and kissed Adriana's stomach.

"The babies are excited again," Adriana said.

"How excited are they?"

"They're pushing against my bladder and now I have to pee!" Adriana said.

She got up and hurried into the house.

Linda pulled up in the driveway. She had taken J.J. to the movies. J.J. hoped out of the car and ran to the porch.

"Look at what grandma bought me!" J.J. said.

Linda had bought J.J. a lightsaber from the store.

"Sweet. Now I can hit you in the head with it. Go put it up in your room, alright?" Jon said.

"You're so silly," J.J. said.

J.J. went inside the house.

Linda then joined Jon on the porch.

"Was he good?" Jon said.

"He was fantastic. It feels pretty good to be a grandma. Tomorrow I'm going to buy the twins some things too," Linda said.

"Thank you," Jon said.

"No problem. How's Adriana?"

"She's doing good. Eating everything in sight and growing bigger. I thought she was gonna eat my arm off yesterday," Jon said.

Linda smiled.

"At least she's doing well," she said.

"Yeah. Say, everything going good for you?" Jon asked.

"Everything is fine. Just fine. Thank you," Linda said.

"Don't mention it. I just couldn't bear to see you struggling. You're a beautiful woman. I couldn't let you just rot in jail," Jon said.

"I'm glad you forgave me."

"You had to do what you had to. One thing I can say about you is that you never left. At least you did come home every night. Unlike Greg."

"Him. Let's not mention that man's name," Linda said.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>"Jonathan! Where's my apple juice!?" Adriana cried out from the bedroom.<p>

"I'm bringing it right now!" Jon called to her down the hallway.

Jon walked into the room and quickly handed Adriana her juice. She chugged it down immediately.

"More please."

"Honey, that's your second cup. You sure you should be drinking so much? I mean, you do go to the bathroom a lot," Jon said.

"I. Want. More. Juice. NOW!"

Jon quickly walked to the door and was about to leave until Adriana called him back.

"Noo! Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get you more juice!" Jon said.

"Please don't leave me here alone...I don't know what I'd do without you," Adriana said.

Jon went back to Adriana and soothed her.

"I'll only be gone for two minutes. I'm going to get you some more juice, alright?"

After giving Adriana two more glasses of juice, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Four months later. Adriana is 8 months pregnant and is still eating everything in sight:<strong>

"Okay, I need you to go to the store for me. I need two bags of Cool Ranch Doritos, two bottles of raspberry Arizona tea, a bag of snickers, three pepperoni pizzas, one liter of coke, four gatorades, and I want them to be all grape flavored, and last but not least, French cheese with a baguette," Adriana told Jon, handing him her grocery list.

Jon stared at the piece of paper then stared back at his wife.

"What?"

Jon held up the paper.

"All of this? Really now?"

"Yes!"

"You sure you're not carrying triplets?"

"Jonathan, just..."

Adriana grabbed her stomach.

"Oh!"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jon said.

Adriana grabbed Jon's hand and squeezed hard.

"Adriana! Stop!"

Adriana kept sqeezing Jon's hand. She had brought Jon down to his knees in pain.

"Adriana, please!"

"The babies...oh damn...they're kicking my ass!" Adriana said. She let go of Jon's hand. "I'm sorry, Jonathan."

"No...it's...okay," Jon said weakly.

"Why are you holding your hand, Daddy?" J.J. asked his father.

Jon was pushing the shopping cart in the store but had to stop. Adriana really jacked up his hand.

"Mommy was holding onto it is all," Jon said. "Grab those chips, please and thank you."

"Jonathan?" a voice said.

Jon turned around and saw a man looking at him.

"It is you," the man said.

Jon recognized the man's face immediately.

"What do you want, Greg?" Jonathan said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh snap.<strong>


	37. So Much Going On In This Chapter

"Hey, I'm not looking for trouble. I've seen you around town and I just wanted to say hi," Greg said. "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son," Jon said.

"Hey there," Greg said, waving at J.J.

"Hi!" J.J. said, waving back. "Who's this man, Daddy?"

"My father. Your grandpa," Jon said. He really didn't want to introduce his father to J.J. but Jon didn't want to stir up any commotion.

"Grandpa!? More toys!" J.J. said.

Greg smiled.

"He looks like you when you were a kid. What's his name?" he asked.

"I named him after me. Jonathan, Junior," Jon said.

"That's a good choice," Greg said.

"Look, you need something? I'm trying to shop for my wife," Jon said, impatiently.

"Jonathan, why all the hostility?" Greg asked.

"I'm just in a hurry," Jon lied.

Jon really wanted to punch Greg in the face.

"Can I come visit you?" Greg asked.

"Can grandpa come visit Daddy?" J.J. asked.

"See? Even he wants to see me," Greg said.

Jonathan didn't even think about debating or arguing. He wanted to leave the presence of Greg.

"Sure, you can come visit for a little while," Jon said.

"Yay!" J.J. said.

* * *

><p>"You invited your father over!?" Adriana said.<p>

"Only for an hour or two. I couldn't say no in front of J.J.," Jon said.

Adriana sighed.

"Okay then. I'll grab another plate."

Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Germanotta came over for dinner as well. He could talk to his real family and not have to deal with Greg much. Linda had called because she wanted to come over for dinner. Jon had told her that Greg was at his house. Linda quickly changed her mind and told him that she'd come by tomorrow for brunch. Jon didn't blame her either.

Adriana was too busy wolfing down her food to notice that Greg was staring at her from across the table. He was sitting next to J.J. and Mrs. Germanotta. Jonathan, Adriana, and Mr. Germanotta were sitting on the other side. When she finally did look up, she locked eyes with Greg.

She immediately had an uneasy feeling about Greg. She refocused her attention on her plate again. Soon, he spoke to her.

"Adriana? That's your name right?"

Adriana looked up.

"Yes it is."

"You have a wonderful name. You're also pretty too. You and Jonathan make a nice couple."

"Thank you."

Even though he was being nice to her, Adriana didn't say anything to him for the rest of the evening.

"Why do I have to leave so soon?" Greg asked Jon.

"Because I don't want you around my fucking family," Jon snapped at Greg. He was trying to keep his voice low.

"Look, if you're still mad at me about what I said and did to you when you younger, I'm sorry. If I could change the past, I would. But I can't alright? You have to forgive me, Jonathan. I'm still your father," Greg said.

"I forgave you a long time ago. But you're not my father. You haven't been for the twenty plus years, now have you?" Jonathan said.

"Look, I don't have anywhere to go!" Greg said.

"Not my problem," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan-" Greg started.

"Get out of my house. I already gave you food," Jon said.

"Jonathan," Adriana called out behind Jon.

Jon turned around.

"Just let him stay for one night," Adriana said.

Jon wanted to say no but he didn't want to argue with Adriana. One night wouldn't hurt.

"Just tonight," Jon told Greg.

Jon turned and left, giving Adriana a kiss on the cheek as he continued walking away.

"I'll get you some blankets," Adriana said.

Even though Adriana had an uneasy feeling about Greg, she was pretty sure that letting him stay the night wasn't going to be a big deal.

So she thought.

It was one in the morning when Adriana woke up. She was craving more food.

She went to the kitchen and made herself two peanut butter jelly sandwiches and poured herself some milk. She was minding her business when she heard footsteps behind her.

It was Greg.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Adriana said back. "Can't sleep?"

"I heard someone in the kitchen and wanted to know who it was. I was about to fall asleep," Greg said.

"It's just me. I'm hungry," Adriana said.

"Oh, I can see that. You know, I'm hungry too," Greg said.

"Want me to make you something?" Adriana offered.

"Nope. You look delicious just standing there," Greg said.

Adriana was about to drink some of her milk when she heard Greg say what he did. She slowly put her drink back down and looked at him.

"Wha...what did you just say?" she said.

"I said you look delicious just standing there. Man, during dinner I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," Greg said.

"I'm flattered that you find me beautiful and all, but if you're hitting on me, it's not going to work," Adriana said.

"Fiesty. I love that trait in a woman," Greg said.

He approached Adriana.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"Oh come now," Greg said.

He kept approaching her until he was a mere inches away from her. Greg ran his fingers through Adriana's hair. That sent chills down her entire body.

"Don't touch me!"

She swatted Greg's hand away.

"I don't mean to irritate you. I know you're carrying two babies and it's hard on you. I'm sorry. But please don't resist. I'm a better suitor for you," Greg continued.

"Shut up," Adriana said.

Greg reached around Adriana and grabbed her ass.

"Feels good back there. I'm envy Jon," he said.

Adriana was trying to take Greg's hand off of her butt but he kept it planted firmly.

Adriana didn't have the strength to fight Greg off.

"There, there, don't fight me," he said.

Greg kissed Adriana on the face and looked into her eyes. Adriana looked back at him in disgust.

"Don't give me that look darling. You're too beautiful for that. If you weren't married to Jonathan and already have a kid and if you weren't pregnant, I'd screw you on the table right now," he said.

"Leave me alone!" Adriana said.

She broke away from him and slapped him in the face.

"Bitch!" Greg said.

He slapped Adriana across the face.

Adriana noticed that she was standing in front of the drawer with the sharp knives. She quickly opened it and pulled out a knife.

"Wait, what're-" Greg started.

Adriana took the knife and stabbed Greg in the arm.

"Fuck! You evil, fat bitch!" Greg screamed out.

Jonathan was woken by Greg's screams. For some reason, Jonathan really couldn't sleep tonight. And he was about to find out why.

Jonathan got up and rushed to see what was happening.

He saw the kitchen light on and went to investigate.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Adriana standing by the counter, crying. She was still holding the knife in hand. Jon saw that it had blood on it.

Greg was on the floor, nursing his arm.

Jon approached Greg.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Jon asked coldly.

"Nothing," Greg quickly lied. "I didn't do anything. She was just acting a little crazy. I think it's because she's still pregnant."

Jon looked at Adriana and knew damn well that wasn't the truth.

"Jonathan...he...touched me...kissed me...told me that if I wasn't with you and didn't have kids and if I wasn't pregnant, he'd screw me on the table. He even said...he's a better suitor for me..."

Adriana dropped the knife and broke down crying.

Jonathan looked back at Greg.

"Now look," Greg said. "It's...it's not what you think."

Jonathan went over to Greg and started beating the shit out of him.

Jon made sure he didn't stop until Greg was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

"Jonathan!" Adriana said.

Jonathan was about to land another punch when he looked up at Adriana.

He got off of Greg and yanked him up. Jon escorted him to the front door.

"If I ever see your face again, I'm going to fucking kill you," Jonathan promised Greg.

"You're a police officer. You can't kill," Greg said.

"You're an exception," Jon said. "Now get the fuck off of my porch and off my property."

Jon slammed the door and locked it. He went to tend to Adriana.

"You okay?" Jon asked her.

Adriana was holding her stomach.

"I don't know," she said. She was crying again.

"Don't cry. Don't stress yourself out. Everything is going to be alright," Jon said.

Jon escorted Adriana back to bed.

The softness of the pillows helped put Adriana out like a lightbulb.

Jon kicked himself in the face for inviting his father over for dinner. But he couldn't be mad because J.J. wanted to see him. But Greg was a shitface and Jonathan refused to let him be around his family. Jon would murder that man and anyone else in could blood if they messed with his family. If someone messed with Jonathan, it was okay. But as soon as someone went after his loved ones, it was World War Three.

Jon knew he had to better protect his family.

* * *

><p>*<strong>2 and a half weeks later:<strong>

Adriana awoke when she had a painful contraction in the afternoon.

"Jonathan! Bring your ass in here! The babies are coming!" Adriana screamed out from the porch.

Jonathan grabbed J.J. and Adriana's bag.

Jonathan rushed past Adriana and threw the bag in the back and almost threw J.J. in the back.

"Daddy!" J.J. cried out.

"Sorry! But you gotta get ya ass in the backseat," Jon said.

"Daddy! Why did you say the "a" word?" J.J. said.

"You know what son, I don't even know," Jon said.

Jon and J.J. stared at each other for a few seconds.

"That's a funny word," J.J. said.

"Yeah it is. I remember when your mother said the word in front of grandma. Your grandma slapped her on the hand. It was so funny. You should've seen the way your mom was pouting and holding her hand like it was broken," Jon said, laughing.

Adriana was halfway to the car when she stopped.

"What the hell are you two laughing about? Jon, help me get to the damn car. These babies are about to slide out of my cooch!"

"Oh snap! Alright, get in," Jon told J.J. "Buckle up."

Jon went to Adriana helped her into the car. Jon slid across the hood of the car and got to his side of the car. He hoped in and started the engine.

"Jonathan," Adriana said.

"Yes?" Jon said.

"I'm gonna cut your balls off," Adriana said, calmly. She turned and smiled at Jonathan.

"What do you mean you're gonna cut off Daddy's balls?" J.J. asked.

"It's a game," Jonathan quickly said.

Jonathan pulled out of the driveway and drove Adriana to the hospital before she threatened him even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I'd say that went quite interesting.<strong>


	38. The babies are born

**Flashback:**

_Jon fed J.J. his bottle. It was almost six in the morning. J.J. gulped down his milk from the bottle. He was sitting in his high chair and was pretty content. Jon was exhausted but as long as J.J. was alright was all that mattered. Jon was trying to stay away the best he could. J.J. had cried all during the night. Every time Jon heard the baby crying, he would immediately jump up from bed and see what was wrong. Jon layed his head down on the table and rested his eyes. He felt someone nudging him._

_"Huh?" he said._

_"Jonathan...go back to bed. I'll take care of J.J.," Adriana said._

_"No...I got it," Jon said, getting up._

_Jon placed the towel over his shoulder and got J.J. out of his high chair. Jon held the baby and started patting his back._

_"Such a cute sight," Adriana said._

_"I'm sure it is," Jon said._

_J.J. burped loud the first time. The second time, he spit up on the towel._

_"That's...just great," Jon said. "At least he's full for now."_

_Jon layed J.J. in his crib and went back to the room to lay down._

_"You want me to make you anything?" Adriana asked._

_"I want you to come lay down next to me so I can talk to you," Jon said._

_Adriana laid on top of Jon._

_"What's up?"_

_Jon looked at Adriana._

_"Do you think I'm a good father? And be honest."_

_"Of course you are. What makes you think that you are not a good father?"_

_"I don't want to be like Greg."_

_"You're not going to be like your father, Jon. What, you think you're gonna turn into a monster or something?"_

_"I don't know. I just...don't want to fuck up."_

_"Jon, you're doing just fine. You're almost done with the Army and you have plans afterwards. Look, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You were cut out for this. You are the best damn husband and the best damn father too. Don't let anyone tell you different."_

_"Thanks. I guess stress just got to me is all."_

_"I'll make you some breakfast. Hopefully a nice hot meal cheers you up."_

_"Now you know damn well a nice hot meal cheers me straight up."_

_"Good. Jonathan, we can kiss and makeout later on. I'm hungry too!"_

_Adriana was trying to break free from Jon's grasp. He started to kiss her neck._

_"But dammit, I want to eat you for breakfast, darling!"_

_"Jon! We're gonna end up with another baby on the way if you don't stop! STOP!"_

_Adriana had fell to the floor laughing._

_"You're gonna make me wake the baby up!" she said._

_"I'll rock him back to sleep with no problem. I just wanna eat ya!"_

_"Jonathan! Oh damn!"_

_Jon pounced on Adriana and tickled her on the floor._

_"Mkay, now go make me some pancakes and some slices of ham, girl! We ain't got all day!"_

_"Boy," Adriana said, grabbing Jon's nuts. "You better say please, thank you, and I'll kiss the very damn ground you walk on!"_

_"Please, thank you, I'll kiss the ground you walk on and your toes and feet too, now please let go of my nutsack!" Jon squealed._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Would you check to see if the damn babies are coming out!?" Adriana yelled at Jon.

"Now look dammit, I've checked four times already! I'm about to pass out here!" Jon yelled back at her.

"What the hell do you mean you're gonna pass out?"

"It's just...there's a lot going on down there, alright!?"

"Oh, so you don't looking when we're having sex but you have a problem looking when you're own children are being born?"

"It's not that, woman! It's just...gah, nevermind! Just keep pushing!"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past seven hours!"

"Just, hold my hand. You might end up breaking it. But just hold onto my hand and listen to the sound of my voice."

"It hurts so much, Jonathan! I'm not sure if I can keep going!"

"You can do this."

Jon kissed Adriana's forehead. It was dripping with sweat.

"Okay Adriana, you're going to have to push!"

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving your side," Jon said to Adriana.

Adriana pushed and pushed until doctors said that they saw a head. Jonathan went to see and gagged.

"You're doing great...great..." Jon said. "Just keep pushing."

Adriana kept pushing and out popped the first baby. The girl, Madaline.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctors asked Jon.

Jon went over and grabbed the scissors from the doctors. He cut the cord. His daughter looked so beautiful in his eyes.

"Keep pushing, Adriana! The second baby is on its way!" the doctors said.

Adriana finally pushed the second baby out. The boy, Aiden.

"Would you like to cut the cord again?" the doctors asked Jon.

Jon cut the cord of his second son and looked at him. He was beautiful as his sister.

Jon eyes filled up with tears. Both him and Adriana were crying. Jon gave the scissors back and joined Adriana by her side again.

"You did it," Jon said.

"Oh my goodness," Adriana said. "They're beautiful."

"They are."

The doctors cleaned the babies and wrapped them in blankets. They brought them over to Jon and Adriana.

"The baby girl," the first doctor said, handing her to Jon.

"And the baby boy," the second doctor said, hanging him to Adriana.

Jon started crying harder.

"Dammit Adriana," he said. "They're so beautiful. Just like J.J. was..."

"We did it again," Adriana said, smiling. "Oh look, he's opening his eyes!"

Jon looked at his son.

Aiden was alert and looking around.

"Maddy doesn't want to look at me. Maybe I'm ugly," Jon said.

"Stop that. You're not ugly," Adriana said. "She's just sleeping is all."

"She looks so peaceful. Daddy's little princess," Jon said.

"Did we give Madaline a middle name?" Adriana asked.

"No. But I do have one for her: Linda," Jon said.

Adriana smiled.

"Naming her after your mother. I like that," she said.

"Yeah. She's still my mother and I still love her," Jon said. "Just like I love you and my entire family."

Jon bent over and kissed Adriana on the lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Adriana said.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Jonathan. The babies are fine. My parents are out of town but your mother is visiting for the day to help me...Yes, Jonathan, your mother is okay too. J.J. is just fine, he's playing in his treehouse. I am fine as well, Jonathan. Jonathan, please relax and calm down. Stop freaking out. We will be fine...Alright, I love you...Bye."<p>

***One hour later:**

Jon was rushing and trying to finish his paperwork. If he could burn every last piece of paper on his desk, he would. Then ask for forgiveness from the tree gods later.

One of his partners approached his desk with news.

"Hey, Good," he said.

Jon looked up.

"Hey, Hernandez. What's up?"

"Remember that kid that you arrested?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"He broke out of jail two hours ago. Police have been looking for him all day. Do you have any idea where he might have went?"

Jon put his pen down.

"Yes."

He quickly got up and grabbed his badge off of his desk.

"I'm going with you for backup," Detective Hernandez said.

Jon drove around the neighborhood, scoping out Max's usual hideouts. This time, Jon didn't see Max anywhere.

"I think he may be at his mother's," Jon said.

Jon felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan..." Adriana said.

She sounded like she was crying.

"Adriana, what's wrong?"

"You need to hurry home right now," she said.

"I'm on my way right now. I'm around in the neighborhood. Are you okay? Is my mom and the kids okay?"

"Just hurry," Adriana said.

She hung up the phone.

"Adriana? Adriana!" Jon said. "Fuck!"

Jon turned the car around and sped towards his house.

"Good, please don't crash the car," Hernandez said.

"I have to get to my family!"

Jon had a feeling that Max had escaped and went straight to his house once he knew his mother wasn't in town.

He was going to annihilate Max competely off of the face of this earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Had to rewrite this chapter because I accidently saved this story as another one. Any who, well? :p<strong>


	39. Final Encounter

Jon slammed on the breaks once he was in front of his house.

"I'll be here in case you need backup," Hernandez said,

"Thanks," Jon said. He double checked to make sure his gun was loaded then got out of the car.

Jon bolted up the steps to his house and walked in with his gun pointed.

"Adriana? Mom?...J.J.?"

"I'm in here," Adriana called from the kitchen.

Jon quickly made his way to where Adriana was.

Jon thought Max would be the one in the house. But no. He was still on the loose somewhere.

Greg had come back and had taken Adriana hostage.

He held a pistol to Adriana's temple. She was sitting down in the chair, crying.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jon asked Greg.

"Did you honestly think this was over, Jonathan? Your wife...she's pretty when she's screaming in terror," Greg said, chuckling.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Jon growled.

"Why haven't you? I mean, you have a loaded gun! Just pull the trigger, Jonathan! Oh...wait a minute...is it because I might send a bullet flying through your pretty wife's brain, leaving bits of it on the floor? Or is it because you're just too damn chicken shit to do so? Probably one or the other...or both. Damn, you know I really hate that your mom didn't abort you-"

"Shut the fuck up," Jon said.

"Oh, what happened? Struck a nerve? Your wife is just too damn pretty! If your mother would've gotten rid of you like I told her to, you wouldn't be here. And Adriana would've been mine from the beginning," Greg continued.

"You're a sick fuck. I'm about to blow your fucking brains out," Jon said.

"Ah, but see, not before I blow her brains out myself. I'm going to take away the one thing you love the most before you get the chance to blast me," Greg said. He bent down and kissed Adriana on the cheek. She tensed up. "Damn you smell so good...making me hard. And I'm barely looking at you."

Jon took a step closer.

"Don't you fucking touch my wife!"

Greg cocked the pistol.

"Not another step asshole," he said.

He leaned down and kissed Adriana on her cheek. He still had the gun glued right to her temple on the other side.

Adriana felt her spine go cold. She felt dirty and violated.

"Yon filthy shithead," Jon growled.

"Mad? I hope you are," Greg said.

"What did you do to my children? Where's mom?" Jon asked.

"I told J.J. to simply go to his room and watch his little brother and sister. My my my, you have beautiful twins. Too bad they aren't mine," Greg said. "As for Ms. Linda, she went out to the store. What a grave mistake."

"What do you want?" Jon said, getting impatient.

"Revenge is all. I just want to get back at you and your wife for what you guys did to me," Greg said.

"You fucking deserved it you piece of shit," Adriana spat out.

"Ah she speaks! Please, don't be mad at me. You can't be mad at me. You can only be mad at yourself," Greg said. "And your husband. God, what do you see in that man? And you like him knock you up. I feel sorry for the kids. Your husband had such an ill temper when he was little."

"Because you were evil to him," Adriana said.

"Probably. Hell, I'm being evil right now holding this gun to your temple. Hehe, I might as well blast you now. Maybe not. Maybe...maybe not. Maybe-"

Greg was silenced by Jon's bullet hitting his arm. Greg dropped the gun and nursed his arm. Adriana was too shocked to move at first.

"You asswipe!" He snarled.

"Adriana, go check on the kids in the room and lock the door!" Jon said.

Adriana quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"You bastard!" Greg said.

He reached for the gun with his good hand. Jon quickly knocked him down and punched Greg in the eye.

Greg countered Jon's second punch and twisted his wrist. Greg kicked Jon in the torso, causing Jon to fall over.

Greg got up and kicked Jon in the ribs hard. He also kicked Jon in the mouth, busting his lip open. Greg then got down and started punching Jon in the face.

All of this was bringing back memories.

Terrible, horrible, memories of Greg beating up Jon randomly and out of the blue.

Greg grabbed Jon by the hair and slammed his head down on the floor hard.

This stunned Jon. He thought he was seeing stars all of a sudden. He was fading in and out, trying to get back up. But his body was feeling heavy.

Very heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_"You know I don't like you right?" Greg said, smoking his cigar._

_"I don't care," Jon said._

_"Don't sass me, boy!"_

_"I just did! I hate you!"_

_Greg got up from his chair and socked Jon in the face._

_"Bastard. You make me sick."_

_"YOU MAKE ME SICK! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GONNA MAke SURE YOU'RE DEAD!" Jon yelled._

_"Why you little.."_

_Greg starting choking Jon._

_"Greg! Get off of him!" Linda screamed._

_She ran over to Greg and started hitting on him. He let go of Jon and defended himself from attacks from Linda._

_Jon scrambled to his feet and ran to Greg. He balled up his fists and started hitting on Greg._

_He was seeing nothing but red. He headbutted Greg in the nose, breaking it._

_"Aah!" Greg yelped._

_Greg got up and ran to the bathroom._

_Linda grabbed Jon's coat._

_"Put on your shoes," she told Jon._

_Jon simply remained where he stood._

_"I'm gonna get him one day, Mama. Just you wait. I'm going to make life better for the both of us. I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Jonathan! Jonathan! Wake up!"

Jon was trying to get up. Greg had knocked the wind out of Jon.

Jon got up and looked around to see who was calling his name.

It was Adriana.

Greg was trying to rape her on the couch.

"Be still you bitch!" Greg snarled.

He was ripping at her blouse.

Jon managed to scamble to his feet. He was still dazed but he could fight back.

He got over to Greg and yanked him off of Adriana.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Greg screamed.

Jon grabbed his knife from his holster and stabbed Greg in the heart with it.

Greg became wide eyed and looked at the knife petruding out of his chest. He slowly looked back up at Jon.

"I told you that I was gonna kill you. Now _that _was my promise to you. Rot in hell, motherfucker," Jon said.

He pulled out the knife.

He watched as Greg fell back on the floor, dead.

Adriana got up from the couch and hugged Jon.

"Jon!" she said. She started crying.

"It's alright. I'm here. Are the children okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. The kids are alright. J.J.'s scared is all," Adriana said.

"Shit...did another cop come in here?"

"No. But there is one outside on the lawn. Before Greg broke in the room and grabbed me, I saw your partner tackle someone down. I wonder who it is," Adriana said.

"Max," Jon said to himself.

"My brother?"

"Go check on the kids. I'll be back," Jon said.

Jon walked outside and saw his partner on the lawn. He had someone in handcuffs in the car.

"Hey! I was gonna go in when I heard a gunshot, but this boy here ran onto the lawn. I just called for backup. Everything alright?" Hernandez said.

"Call an ambulance. I had to kill someone," Jon said.

He continued walking to the car. He reached the car and opened the back door.

"Well well...who would've thought I'd see your face again?" Jon said.

"Whatever Jon," Max said.

"Look, I'm not gonna give you a hard time. I'm just gonna have my partner take you back to jail. You're sister has been through a lot today. I saved her from getting killed," Jon said.

Max looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Who was gonna kill my sister!?"

"My...father. Greg. I hate calling him my father. He was no father to me. Bastard wanted Adriana. Wished that my mom had aborted me. Apparently, I was in the way. If I didn't exist today, Adriana would've been his. That's the shit he said," Jon said.

"Damn...It's about time for me to straighten up then," Max said.

"Just do your two years and be done with it. Alright? Please, do it for your sister. Not for me. But for your sister. And your nephews and niece," Jon said.

"I will. Wait, nephews and niece?"

"Yes. We had twins. A boy and a girl. Aiden and Madaline."

"Sweet! Ugh...think you could bring them during visitation so I can see them?" Max asked.

"Sure. You be good kid," Jon said. "I'll be checking up on you."

"I will. Hey Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, man. I mean it. Thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"Looking at for me. And caring. Yeah, I broke out of jail, but I've been doing some thinking. And you care about me a lot. I'm glad to have you as a brother. Thank you," Max said.

"You're welcome kid," Jon said. "I'll see ya soon."

"Later."

Jon closed the door.

He saw the ambulances on their way down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How did I do?<strong>


	40. All Is Well

***Three years later:**

"This is fun!" Madaline squealed.

Jon was pushing her on the swingset at the park.

"I'm glad it is." Jon said, grabbing the swing. "Now guess what?"

"What?"

"You're it!"

Jon gently tapped Madaline's nose and took off.

Madaline ran after her father.

"I'm gonna get you Daddy!"

"No you won't!" Jon said.

Jon didn't see Aiden coming at him with full force on the side of him.

"I got you!" he yelled out.

He ran into Jon's leg.

"Oh!" Jon said.

He tripped over Aiden and fell to the ground. Both Aiden and Madaline jumped on their father.

"I got you Daddy! You're it!" Madaline said.

"Oh really?" Jon said.

He tickled Madaline's stomach.

"Stop it Daddy!" Madaline said, laughing hard.

"And you too! Bulldozer!" Jon said, tickling Aiden as well.

"I'm ticklish, Daddy!" Aiden said.

"I know you are!" Jon said.

"Incoming!" J.J. said from behind.

He jumped on Jon's back and held onto him.

"You're getting big and stronger!" Jon said. "You guys go play for a while. I'm going to be with Mommy."

"Okay!" they kids said.

"I'll race you to the monkey bars!" Madaline said.

The kids took off for the monkey bars.

Jon walked toward Adriana. She was standing in front of their favorite tree that still had their carving in it: "Jonathan and Adriana, Always."

"Hey you," she said.

"Hey you to you too," Jon said. "Damn. This hasn't tarnished."

"It represents how strong our love is. That's why it's still here," Adriana said.

"Man, we've been through so much together. I've had the best life ever with you," Jon said.

"I've had the best life ever with you as well," Adriana said. "I still think about the day you bought Mickey for me. Oh, I love that hamster."

"Me and that hamster have problems," Jon said.

"It's because you're so damn mean to it!" Adriana said.

"I am not."

"Why does he go into the corner when you try to feed him then?"

"Because he's a wimp."

"No, he is not a wimp. You kept poking him. One of these days he's gonna turn into an angry hamster and attack you."

"I was only playing."

"Jonathan, you told me you were gonna do it until you heard it cry."

"...Maybe..."

"And on top of that he was sick! I took him to my vet place and what do you do? Come strolling in there and poked him even more. Then you riled up the cat I was looking after!"

"I just like animals is all," Jon said, shrugging. "It's not my fault if Mickey hates me."

Adriana chuckled.

"And this is why I love you."

Adriana turned to face Jon and placed her arms around his neck. Jon placed his hands on her waist.

"Damn, you're so fucking beautiful," Jon said.

"And you're so fucking handsome," Adriana said.

Jon and Adriana looked into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me," Adriana said.

"Shit, you don't have to tell me twice," Jon said.

He kissed Adriana hard. He had Adriana up against the tree.

"Jon...just kiss me. Don't strip me of my clothes," Adriana said.

"I'm...not...goddamn you smell so good," Jon said. He was kissing her neck.

"Jonathan...Jonathan!" Adriana said.

"Smooches!" Jon said.

He silenced Adriana with another kiss. The taste of Adriana's lips and the scent of her perfume was driving Jon crazy.

"You know you taste good," Jon said, planting more kisses on Adriana's lips. "Very good."

"I'm glad I do," Adriana said. "Now, I have to go to work!"

"Awww, why?" Jon said. He poked his lip out.

"Because I need to take care of the animals. And besides you promised the kids you'd buy them pizza and you'd hang out with them today. Oh, but don't you worry. I'll be back before you know it. Once I'm home, you can strip me naked," Adriana said.

"I love the sound of that!" Jon said.

"I know you do!" Adriana said. "That's like music to your ears huh?"

"Hell yeah!" Jon said.

* * *

><p>"I'll help Jon babysit the children," Max said.<p>

"You sure you can handle them? They are a handful you know," Adriana said.

"Yeah, it's cool," Max said.

"I'm so proud of you," Adriana said. She gave her brother a big hug.

"Thanks sis," Max said. "Sorry I haven't been a good brother."

"No, don't say that," Adriana said. "I still love you."

"Love you too. Are you crying?"

"Maybe."

"Don't cry, sis. It'll be alright," Max said, wiping a tear from Adriana's face.

"Yes it will be," Jon said, approaching them.

"Well, I'll go check on the kids now," Max said. "Have a nice day at work, Adriana."

"Thank you. So, how are you, Mr. Good?" Adriana said.

"Glad to be here, Mrs. Good," Jon said. "You know you owe me some chicken soup when you get home?"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really."

"Well, when I come back home I'll see if you deserve it."

"Oh, I deserve it alright."

"And that reminds me! There's something else you deserve to know!"

"What is it?"

"There's another bun in the oven. And no, it's not in the kitchen."

Jon looked at Adriana.

"You're pregnant...again?"

"Yup. Remember a week ago when you fucking the living daylights out of me? And you were a little drunk too," Adriana said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback!<strong>_

_Jon was laying on top of Adriana. He was going to town on her. Both of them were close to reaching their climaxes._

_"This is...the best thing...that's ever happened to me..." Jon said._

_"I'm glad! Now, I'm about to cum!" Adriana said._

_"Just cum..." Jon said._

_Both of them reached their climaxes. Adriana felt Jon's hot sperm inside of her._

_"Damn...that felt...so...good," Jon said. "Dammit...we're out of wine...oh well..."_

_Jon kissed Adriana then passed out on top of her._

_"Jon? Jonathan?...Oh my...He's gonna faint when I tell him I'm pregnant again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Well I'll be damned. I did knock you up again," Jon said.

"Yes, you did. Jonathan? Jonathan!"

"What!?" he said.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm just...surprised is all...Adriana...catch me..."

Jon fainted on the ground.

Madaline had went to tell her mother goodbye and saw her father on the floor.

"Mommy, why is Daddy on the floor?"

"Well, Mommy is having another baby. And your father took the news...the best way he knew how to," Adriana said.

Madaline poked her father's cheek.

"Wake up, Daddy. Daddy? Mommy, did Daddy die?"

"No, he didn't die," Adriana said.

She kneeled down beside Jon.

"Jonathan?"

Aiden and J.J. soon came in.

"Daddy's on the floor! Let's get him!" J.J. said.

J.J. ran and jumped on Jon's stomach.

This woke Jon up.

"Ah! Huh!? What the...boy, if you...wait...how did I get here?" Jon said.

"You fainted. I told you we were having another baby," Adriana said.

Jon got up.

"Oh...yeah. You're a beautiful baby factory. You know that?" Jon said.

"And you're a wonderful baby maker," Adriana said.

"Mommy and Daddy made a baby! Yay! We have another brother or sister!" J.J. said.

"I want a sister!" Madaline said.

Adriana and Jon smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss.

"Ewww!" the kids said in unison.

Adriana and Jon hugged each other.

"You're my best friend, my king, and the best damn husband in the whole entire universe," Adriana said.

"And you're my best friend, my queen, and the best damn wife in the whole entire universe," Jon said.

"I love you, Jonathan," Adriana said.

"I love you too, Adriana," Jon said.

The two embraced each other in a kiss.

Despite everything that they've been through together, nothing could tear this too apart.

They remembered both the good times and bad times. But more importantly the good always outweighed the bad.

And that's something they both remembered.

**Fin. (The End)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)<strong>


End file.
